Don't Break my Heart
by Yulyul
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum mereka lahir. Byun Baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tidak pasti. Dan Chanyeol yang gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. ChanBaek! GS! RnR. DLDR juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Break My Heart**

**Author : Kim Yuhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO mamber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere. It's GS (Gander Switch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan Ch****a****nyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan ****C****hanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan persaannya. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Kringg kringg kringg

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7.30 KST tapi gadis cantik dan imut ini masih asyik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Suara alarm yang terus – terusan membuatnya menggeliat kecil dan perlahan membuka mata sipitnya. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, dia baru sadar kalau bangun ke-

"Hwaaaaa, bisa – bisa aku terlambat masuk." teriak Baekhyun.

-siangan.

Yap, gadis cantik dan imut itu bernama Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun lengkapnya. Anak kedua dari pemilik restourant kecil di Seoul. Memiliki saudara laki–laki - Byun Baekbeom - yang sudah menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Jepang.

"Pagi appa, eomma~." sapa Baekhyun. Dan sekarang gadis mungil ini telah memakai dress baby pink dan flat shoes yg serupa siap untuk masuk kuliah di hari pertama. Dengan rambut yang digerai serta poni depannya membuatnya lebih imut dan tidak lupa eyeliner yang menghiasi matanya.

"Pagi sayang~aigoo uri Baekki tambah cantik dan imut. Ya kan yeobo?"

"Uri Baekki memang cantik dari dulu, siapa dulu eommanya~." goda tuan Byun dan Baekhyun pun hanya senyum – senyum sendiri melihat kedua orang tuanya. Lalu menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Baiklah eomma appa, Baekki berangkat." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di kursi sebelah.

Setelah 15 menit –itupun ngebut- Baekhyun sampai di Seoul National University. Sesampainya, gadis mungil ini langung menuju gedung Art, yap.. Baekhyun mengambil desaign.

Saat hampir sampai, tiba – tiba seorang namja menggenggam tangannya dan menyeret ketempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Dan namja itu mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya ang membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya.

"Ahhh... mianhae agashi, tapi bantu aku saat ini. Biarkan posisi kita seperti ini dulu sampai mereka berhenti mengejarku." dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bau mint yang keluar dari tubuh namja ini dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya '_kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Apakah karena namja ini?_' batinnya. Terlebih posisi mereka yang errr seperti itulah. Tangan kiri si namja yang ada disebelah kiri kepala Baekhyun dan posisi kepalanya yang miring. Bila diperhatikan dari belakang seperti orang berciuman.

Setelah dirasa aman, namja itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab namja itu telah pergi duluan. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan yang tertunda.

Baekhyun masuk ruangan dan mencari tempat kosong. Baru dia akan duduk seseorang memanggilnya "Baekhyun-ah.".

Baekhyun menoleh dan "Huaaa Kyungsoo-yah bogoshipda." Merekan pun saling berpelukan.

Do Kyungsoo, gadis mungil -seperti Baekhyun- bermata belok. Yap, dia sahabat Baekhyun di Sekolah Dasar dan Junior High School tapi saat Senior High School mereka harus pisah karena Kyungsoo harus pindah ke negara Sakura mengikuti orang tuanya yang tempat kerjanya dipindahkan. Belum sempat mereka berbincang lebih jauh, dosennya sudah masuk duluan.

Setelah mata kuliah pertama selesai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi kekantin. Saat dikoridor Baekhyun melihat namja tadi pagi. '_Bahkan hanya melihatnya saja jantungku berdebar tak karuan_.' batin Baekhyun.

Sesampainya dikantin mereka memesan jjajangmyeon.

"Kyungie, kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah menghubungiku? Kau jahat sekali." rajuk Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe mianhae Baekki-yah, handphoneku hilang saat jalan – jalan disana dan semua kontak ku berada disana semua." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau pulang kuliah kita ke kedai ice cream? Otte? Sepuasmu, aku yang traktir." ajaknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar, jarang – jarangkan ada yang traktir apalagi sampai sempuasnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19:00 KST, setelah mata kuliah berakhir Baekhyun langsung menggeret Kyungsoo ke kedai ice cream kesukaannya dan sekarang baru sampai di rumah. Baekhyun langsung naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Bahkan eomma dan appanya yang diruang Tv saja tak dihiraukannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekki sayang~ eomma masuk ne?" tapi ada sahutan dari dalam, nyonya Byun masuk dan tak menemukan anaknya di dalam. Tak berselang lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan anak gadisnya yang terlihat lebih fresh daripada saat sampai rumah.

"Eohh eomma, mengagetkan saja." Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kesofa yang ada di kamarnya.

'_Bahkan ada eommanya disini saja tidak tahu_.' batin nyonya Byun. "Eomma hanya ingin tahu kuliah pertamamu seperti apa sayang?" nyonya Byun mengelus – elus kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar disofa.

'_Apakah aku harus cerita tentang namja tadi? Ah.. ani ani._' batin Baekhyun bimbang. "Menyenangkan kok eomma dan eomma tahu Kyungsoo juga mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku."

"Ah, benarkah? Bukankah dia sahabatmu di sekolah dasar dan junior high school?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Jaa sekarang makanlah dulu, eomma masak makanan kesukaanmu dan setelah itu istirahatlah, anak eomma yang satu ini pasti kelelahan." kata nyonya Byun.

"Siap kapten." dan nyonya Byun hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anak gadisnya ini. Selesai makan Baekhyun langsung menuju ke kamar dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah selesai dia langsung bergelung dengan guling dan boneka rilakuma kesayangannya.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

**.**

Hari ini Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dari pada hari kemarin dan langsung berangkat ke kampus. Sesampainya di kampus Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan anak cewek – cewek yang melihat ke arah fakultas Ekonomi.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan _deg_ _'namja itu?_' bahkan Baekhyun tak berkedip melihatnya. Tak lama pandangan mereka bertemu dan namja itu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya " ...hyun Baekhyun," Baekhyun langsung sadar.

"Ah Kyungie, wa-wae?" tanya Baekhyun gelagepan.

"Kau itu yang kenapa, dipanggil dari tadi malah memperhatikan namja tinggi itu." tunjuk Kyungsoo ke namja tiang –Chanyeol-.

"Hehehe, jaa masuk ke ruangan." ajak Baekhyun sambil menggeret Kyungsoo.

Selama mata kuliah berlangsung Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus, fikirannya melayang kesatu orang **namja tinggi** itu. Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya menepuk tangan kanannya dan Baekhyun tersadar langsung tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun berharap waktu mata kuliah ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa istirahat diranjang empuk kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian dosennya keluar dari ruangan dan Baekhyun bersyukur atas itu.

"Kyungie, aku pulang dulu ne! Annyeong." Baekhyun buru – buru keluar dari ruangan. Kyungsoo hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya diparkiran –parkiran fakultas Seni &amp; Ekonomi jadi 1- Baekhyun melihat namja tinggi itu sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

Saat namja itu ingin membuka pintu mobil seseorang memanggilnya "Chanyeol-ah, aku pulang denganmu ne?" dan namja yang di panggil Chanyeol itu hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya memegangi hatinya yang terasa sakit. Padahal seharusnya baik – baik saja toh Baekhyun bukan siapa – siapa namja yang di panggil Chanyeol itu.

Setelah ini sepertinya Baekhyun harus berfikir ulang untuk suka ke Chanyeol. Sampai di rumah Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri sambil memikirkan percakapan teman – temannya tentang Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol itu anak ke-2 dari keluarga Park yang akan menjadi penerus dari Park Corp. Memiliki saudara perempuan bernama Park Yoora, yang sekarang jadi desaigner di Paris.__Berparas ganteng, tinggi 187 dengan kemampuan otak yang melebihi rata – rata dan juga multitalent. Makanya semua orang tahu tentang dia. Tapi sifat playboynya juga terkenal dipenjuru SNU. Apalagi kuluarganya donatur terbesar SNU membuat ketenarannya setara dengan artis *berlebihan*. Dan siapapun yang mencari masalah akan habis ditangannya.' _

Memikirkannya saja baekhyun sudah pusing jadi dia berinisiatif tidur saja toh kedua orang tuanya tidak di rumah selama 1 minggu, jadi Baekhyun bisa melakukan apapun tanpa di omeli sang eomma.

**.**

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Gara – gara mobilnya macet Baekhyun harus naik angkutan umum, tapi tak apalah toh hanya untuk hari ini fikirnya.

Saat menuju halte Baekhyun melihat anak anjing ditengah – tengah jalan dan dari arah depan ada mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya tapi rasa takut menyelimutinya. Apalagi anak anjing itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

Jadi Baekhyun langsung lari dan mendekapnya. Untungnya saja mobil itu langsung mengerem –meskipun dadakan-.

Pengendara mobil tersebut langsung keluar dan membentak Baekhyun "Yakk, apa kau ingin mati?" Baekhyun mendongak dan terpaku saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menahan amarah.

"Aaa mi-mianhae!" Baekhyun membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sudah cepat minggir sana" Chanyeol masuk mobil dengan menggerutu. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol memperhatikannya dan memegangi dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan. '_Aishh, kenapa denganku ini. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, ketemu saja baru kali ini._' batin Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol memasuki mobil sport merahnya dan menuju kampus.

**.**

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Sesampainya didepan gedung Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan Kim Yeejin -seniornya-. Dia merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit dan berdoa semoga Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya. Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat dan tanpa dia sadari Chanyeol melihatnya dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Pagi Kyungie~" sapa Baekhyun seperti biasa dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang merasa di cuekin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

_**.**_

_**Di Jepang**_

Nyonya Byun dan tuan Byun sedang menunggu sepasang suami istri yang lama tak mereka jumpai.

"Kalian sudah menunggu lama? Mianhae, tadi suamiku ini sedang sibuk dikantor." sapa wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik.

"Eoh, Junsu-ah bogoshipda, kami belum lama kok lagi pula kami mengerti dengan pekerjaan suamimu itu." nyonya Byun melepeskan pelukannya. Sedangkan tuan byun sudah asik berbincang dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"Jaa duduklah, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita berempat." wanita yang bernama Junsu hanya mengangguk.

Byun Yunho dan Park Yoochun telah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka junior high school tapi setelah menikah dan istinya hamil Yoochun membawa istrinya ke Kanada karena harus mengurusi cabang perusahaan disana. Dan mereka lost contact setelah itu. Mereka berhubungan baru – baru ini, dan itupun terjadi saat di negeri Sakura.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan berbincang cukup lama, tuan Park berdehem untuk memulai percakapan yang lebih serius.

"Yunho-ah, aku ingin merealisasikan janji kita tentang perjodohan saat istri kita berdua hamil anak kedua. Apakah anakmu mau dijodohkan? Karena aku dan Junsu telah memikirkan hal ini dari lama." ucap tuan Park.

"Dan kami sungguh berharap bisa berbesanan dengan kalian." imbuh nyonya Park

"Aku juga tidak yakin Baekhyun mau dijodohkan, tapi saat pulang ke Korea aku akan berbicara dengannya. Dan berharap dia menyetujuinya toh kami tahu calonnya serperti apa." jawab nyonya Byun –Jaejoong- terkekeh dan tuan Byun –Yunho- mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol apalagi anak itu sulit diatur dan sedikit membangkan saat di kasih tau", ujar nyonya Park.

Setelah acara pertemuan singkat itu, dua pasangan suami istri tersebut pulang ke hotel masing – masing dan harus bersiap – siap karena nanti malam akan kembali ke Seoul.

_**Di Seoul**_

Baekhyun duduk dihalte menungu bus yang menuju jalur rumahnya. Meskipun Baekhyun dari keluarga yang cukup berada tapi dia tidak pilih – pilih dalam naik kendaraan. Bahkan meurutnya menggunakan bus lebih asik daripada pakai taksi.

Tak berselang lam bus yang ditunggunya sampai, Baekhyun langsung naik dan mendudukan dirinya di bagian belakang –busnya sepi-.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya dan tertidur pulas.

Saat membuka matanya waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST berarti dia tidur kurang lebih 3 jam. Setelah membersihkan diri, Baekhyun turun keruang makan dan terkejut saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berada di meja makan. Baekhyun langsung lari dan memeluk eommanya.

"Kenapa eomma dan appa tidak memhubungi Baekki saat sampai bandara, kan Baekki bisa jemput?" omel Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di tangan tuan Byun.

"Eomma dan appa ingin memberi kejutan tapi saat melihat uri baekki sedang tidur pulas dikamar. Eomma dan appa mengurungkan niat kami untuk membangunkanmu." jelas nyonya Byun dan dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

"Jaa, sekarang waktunya makan. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Gomawo eomma, eomma jjang." jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, setelah makan jangan kembali kekamar dulu ne, ada hal yang ingin appa dan eomma sampaikan padamu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh sadikitpun ke appanya. Sedangkan tuan Byun dan nyonya Byun hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak gadisnya ini.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Park, Chanyeol masih bersitegang dengan appanya sedangkan nyonya park hanya bisa mengelus – elus dada sang suami.

"YAK, DASAR ANAK TAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN." Junsu –eomma Chanyeol- sudah terisak kecil sedangkan dua orang yang sedang bersitegang tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Appa, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak mau dijodohkan." Suaranya memberat, Chanyeol masih menahan amarahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah~ turuti permintaan appa dan eomma ne, jebal~." Nyonya Park memohon dengan sungguh.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusak rambutnya kasar, lalu keluar dari rumah yang bernuansa Eropa itu. Batin dan akalnya tidak selaras. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengikuti permintaan orang tuanya tapi fikirannya menolak untuk dijodohkan.

"Aishh, jjinja. Membuat frustasi saja." Chanyeol melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju XOXO Club –tempat nongkrongnya bersama teman – temannya-.

.

Sedangkan di keluarga Byun, mereka baru saja selesai makan dan mereka langsung menuju ryang keluarga.

"Eomma, appa~ apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Baekki sudah mengantuk soalnya." nyonya Byun yang melihat wajah anak kesayangannya lelah merasa iba tapi dia harus membicarakan hal ini agar tau jawaban apa yang akan anaknya berikan.

"Sebenernya appa dan eomma ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat appa." terang tuan Byun. Dan baekhyun hanya melotot sambil ber-

"MWO?"

-teriak.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk yang penasaran kelanjutannya gimana, review ne?

Kritik dan saran juga diharakan :D

Arigatou Gozimasu, Xie Xie


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : ****K****im ****Y****uhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO m****e****mber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God.**

**Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (Ganderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan Ch****a****nyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun ****B****aekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan ****C****hanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan persaannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Sedangkan di keluarga Byun, mereka baru saja selesai makan dan mereka langsung menuju r__u__ang keluarga._

"_Eomma, appa~ apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Baekki sudah mengantuk soalnya." nyonya Byun yang melihat wajah anak kesayangannya lelah merasa iba tapi dia harus membicarakan hal ini agar tau jawaban apa yang akan anaknya berikan. _

"_Sebenernya appa dan eomma ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat appa." terang tuan Byun. Dan Baekhyun hanya melotot samabil ber-_

"_MWO?" _

_-teriak._

_._

_._

Chapter 2

.

Setelah percakapan selesai, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri sambil memikirkan ucapan kedua orang tuanya.

.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Appa~ kenapa harus dijodohkan? Baekki__e__ tidak mau dijodohkan__ Appa__.__ Baekkie ingin mencari sendiri siapa yang akan bersama dengan Baekkie nanti. Baekkie ingin hidup dengan seseorang yang mencintai Baekkie dan juga sebaliknya Appa.__" __N__yonya Byun yang melihat__ putrin__ya mempoutkan bibirnya hanya terkekeh. Bagaimana __bisa putrinya yang sudah memasuki bangku kuliah__ memiliki kelakuan seperti anak sekolah dasar__ seperti ini__._

"_Tapi Baekki__e__ sayang, perjodohan ini memang sudah direncanakan sebelum kamu lahir." jelas Jaejoong sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam tak menanggapi sama sekali._

"_Bagaimana? Kau mau kan sayang? Calonmu itu luar biasa__ tampan loh, dia juga sangat pintar. S__eharusnya dia satu angkatan denganmu tapi sewaktu Senior High School di Kanada dia ikut kelas akselerasi. Jadi sekarang dia seniormu__.__" tuan Byun menunggu jawaban dari bibir anaknya tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali._

"_Ohh, apalagi dia juga __belajar di tempat yang sama denganmu chagi, hanya saja dia mengambil__ jurusan business__.__B__ukankah gedungnya bersebelahan dengan__ gedung jurusanmu chagi?" D__an Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming sama sekali._

"_Aku akan memikirkannya dulu__.__" ucap Baekhyun final__ dan langsung bergesas naik ke kamarnya. Itu lebih baik daripada ia harus terus-terusan berdebat dengan sang bumonim._

_FLASH BACK END_

_._

Pada awalnya Baekhyun memang sudah mengantuk tetapi karena perkataan Bumonimnya tentang perjodohan itu Baekhyun jadi memikirkan tentang hal itu, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Apakah aku harus menerima perjodohan ini? Tapi aku sama sekali belum tau namja seperti apa yang akan bersamaku. Kalau aku menerimanya, itu berarti aku harus menyerah atas Chanyeol kan?" Monolog Baekhyun sambil memikirkan namja yang telah mencuri perhatiannya saat pertama berjumpa itu.

"Menerima namja yang tidak ku tahu sama sekali itu benar-benar masalah besar. Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata namja kutu buku? Eomma bilang dia namja pintar kan? Bukankah namja pintar itu identik dengan nerd? Tapi Eomma bilang dia tampan." Baekhyun mulai membayangkan kira-kira seperti apa namja yang akan di jodohkan dengannya itu.

"Yaiiiiiiiishh, molla molla molla!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang king sizenya.

"Kalau kupikirkan terus, bisa gila aku nanti. Lebih baik aku ceritakan dulu ke Kyungie, mungkin Kyungie bisa memberikan solusi yang terbaik." Ucap Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa lama dihabiskan gadis itu untuk memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil akhirnya gadis penggila eyeliner itu merasa lelah dan memilih untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

"Berikan aku 1 gelas vodka lagi." Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol kenapa denganmu ini?" namja tinggi –melebihi Chanyeol- bersurai pirang yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol mengambil gelas berisi vodka di tangan Chanyeol lalu mengangkatnya tinggi – tinggi.

"Hyung hik kembali hik kan minu hik manku! Lagi pula hik aku hik masih hik belum hik mabuk." Chanyeol berusaha mengambil minumannya dari tangan Kris. Yeah, namja tinggi bersurai pirang itu Wu Yifan atau lebih sering di panggil Kris, dia sahabat Chanyeol dari Kanada dan sekarang jadi seniornya di Seoul National University (SNU) serta anak dari pemilik XOXO Club, tempat di mana Chanyeol berada sekarang.

"Kau ini sudah mabuk, jangan minum terus." Kris jadi geram sendiri melihat sahabatnya satu ini. _'Sudah mabuk tetap saja keras kepala.' _batin Kris sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha berdiri tapi karena memang sudah mabuk Chanyeol akhirnya malah terjatuh .

"Gongchan hyung, bilang pada Tao kalau aku akan mengantar anak ini dulu." ucap Kris kepada bartender yang dipanggil Gongchan dan sang bartender hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebenarnya Kris sangat mengetahui tabiat sahabatnya ini, Dulu saat di Kanada pun sahabatnya juga sering seperti ini. Jika ada masalah yang mengganggu, sahabatnya ini selalu melarikan diri pada minum-minuman. Untuk sekarang Kris tak akan bertanya dulu, toh pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Setelah itu Kris berusaha membopong Chanyeol ke mobilnya dan langsung melesat menuju apartment Chanyeol.

.

Di sisi lain, kekasih dari pria bersurai pirang itu merasa khawatir terhadap sang kekasih. Bukankah kekasihnya itu hanya ingin menemui sahabatnya di lantai bawah? Kenapa lama sekali kalau hanya bertemu sang sahabat? Apakah ada masalah di bawah sana? Apalagi melihat handphone sang kekasih ditinggal di meja membuat gadis bermata panda ini semakin khawatir saja. Tidak ingin menunggu lagi akhirnya gadis bermata panda itu berinisiatif turun ke lantai dasar.

"Oppa, Kris-ge eodiga? Tadi bilangnya hanya menemui Chanyeol oppa disini tapi kenapa sekarang mereka tak ada?" Gadis bermata panda itu bertanya dengan raut kekhawatiran di paras cantiknya.

"Ohh Tao-yah, oppa baru saja ingin keatas untuk memebritahu bahwa Kris mengantar Chanyeol kerena anak itu sudah mabuk berat." Tao bernafas lega. Ternyata kekasihnya itu hanya mengantar sahabatnya pulang.

Tao atau Huang Zitao, yeoja chingu Kris, gadi ini berasal dari negeri panda -China-. Memiliki surai coklat panjang dan memiliki mata seperti panda. Sangat cocok disandingkan dengan Kris, ditambah dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy dan postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Nilai plus yang lain, kekasih Kris ini sangat ahli dalam bela diri.

.

.

Chanyeol's Apartemen

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basemant, Kris langsung saja membawa Chanyeol ke lantai 12 dimana Chanyeol tinggal. Kris langsung saja menekan passwordnya, lalu membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Kris tahu passwordnya kerena dia memang sering menginap disini baik itu ada Chanyeol maupun tidak.

"Kali ini apalagi yang mengganggumu Chanyeol~ah?" Gumam Kris sambil melihat sang sahabat yang teah ia baringkan di kamarnya itu. Setelahnya Kris segera berlalu kembali ke Club.

.

.

"Gege bagaimana Chanyeol oppa? Apalagi kali ini? Kurasa beberapa waktu terakhir ini Chanyeol oppa jarang mabuk. Kenapa kebiasannya itu kambuh lagi eoh?" Kris yang baru sampai diruangannya –XOXO Club- langsung diberondongi pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari yeoja chingu yang memang tengah menunggunya.

"Entahlah chagi." Jawab Kris seadanya sedangkan Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

**.**

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Pagi menjelang siang, cuaca di Seoul nampak cerah seperti biasa namun gadis pencinta eyeliner merasakan sebaliknya. Dia masih memikirkan perjodohan itu. Bahkan saat eommanya mengatakan kalau dia harus pulang cepat hanya di balas anggukan saja. Sepertinya mood Baekhyun memang buruk pagi ini. Lihat saja dia saat berangkat ke kampus dengan wajah yang tertekuk dan berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kuliahnya.

.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang baru bangun langsung merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak pusing kalau semalam saja dia sampai tak sadarkan diri begitu. Dan rasanya ia ingin kembali tidur namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar handphonenya berdering. Tanpa melihat ID caller nya Chanyeol langsung saja mengangkat panggilan itu, sepertinya dia sudah tau siapa yang akan menghubunginya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Chanyeol-ah, ini eomma"_

"Hmm, waeyo eomma?" Jawab Chanyeol malas-malasan.

"_Hari ini tak ada kuliah kan? Nanti malam pulanglah ke rumah, ada tamu special yang akan eomma dan appa kenalkan padamu. Ne?"_

"Arraseo eomma." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Setelah sambungan telefon dimatikan, Chanyeol kembali mengarungi mimpi indahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah tau apa maksud eommanya barusan, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya.

.

.

Kembali pada gadis cantik tokoh utama kita, disinilah dia berada. Kantin kampus bersama sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung saja menyeret Kyungsoo ke kantin setelah tau bahwa dosenyang akan mengajar ntuk mata kuliah pertama hari ini tidak datang.

"Kyungie~ aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini tapi aku juga tak mau mengecewakan appa dan eomma." Rengek Bekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Yeah, Baekhyun telah menceritakan tentang masalah perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orang tuanya.

"Sejujuranya aku juga tidak setuju dengan yang namanya perjodohan Baek. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, karena aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Tapi kita juga bisa melihat hal itu dari sisi positifnya. Kau tau, orang tua kita tidak mungkin sembarangan memilihkan pasangan untuk kita. Mereka justru memikirkan kita Baek, mereka ingin kita mendapatkan yang terbaik sebagai pasangan kita. Belum tentu kan kita mendapatkan pasangan yang baik. Memang benar kita bisa mencari pasangan kita sendiri tapi feeling orang tua tidak akan salah Baek. Mereka tau mana yang baik dan buruk untuk putri mereka. Jika kau masih ragu keputusan apa yang harus kau ambil lebih baik ikuti saja kata hatimu Baek, karena yang aku tahu mengikuti hati kita itu lebih baik dari mengikuti fikiran kita." Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun.

"Kau memang sahabat baikku Kyungie~ya. Mungkin ada benarnya juga apa yang kau katakan barusan. Tidak mungkin eomma dan appa memilihkanku pasangan yang sembarangan. Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi nanti." jawab Baekhyun yang di tanggapi Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

**.**

Setelah mata kuliah terakhir selesai Baekhyun langsung pulang karena sang eomma menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Selain itu dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal tentang perjodohannya itu. Selama mengikuti kuliah tadi Baekhyun memang terus memikirkan tentang perkataan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Eomma, Baekki pulang." Teriak Baekhyun saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

'_Eoh, kenapa __E__omma tak menyahut? Apakah __Eomma __sedang keluar?'_ batinnya.

Saat hendak masuk ke kamar Baekhyun mendengar suara dari dalam. _'Apakah itu pencuri?'_ Baekhyun mulai was – was dan dia langsung turun ke lantai bawah mengambil tongkat.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri lalu mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dan

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma di kamarku?"

"Eoh, ternyata putri umma sudah pulang. Eomma hanya ingin memilihkan gaun untukmu sayang." Alis Baekhyun bertautan.

"Gaun? Untukku? Wae? Apakah di rumah akan ada acara malam ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Bukan di rumah kita sayang~ tapi dirumah calonmu!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Jadi untuk ini eomma menyuruhku langsung pulang? Astaga Eomma~." Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan mengangguk melihat reaksi putrinya yang sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Jaa, ini gaun yang cocok untuk di gunakan saat makan malam nanti." Nyonya Byun mengambil gaun berwarna baby blue dengan renda di bagian pinggang. Meskipun bukan gaun yang mewah tapi itu gaun yang diberikan tuan Byun saat Baekhyun lulus Senior High School.

"Tapi eomma gaun ini… " belum selesai Baekhyun bicara nyonya Byun menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Tak ada tapi – tapian sayang~. " Nyonya Byun terkekeh geli melihatnya anaknya merajuk.

.

Malam hari telah tiba, Yunho dan Jaejoong siap untuk berangkat namun anak gadisnya juga belum turun ke bawah.

"Baekki sayang~ cepatlah turun! Nanti terlambat." teriak Jaejoong dari bawah.

"Sebentar eomma." Baekhyun tak kalah berteriak.

'_Dasar anak dan eomma sama saja, kalau masalah teriak – teriakan__ t__ak ada yang mau __me__ngalah.'_ batin Yunho.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun turun dan sang eomma tersenyum. Sedangkan sang appa sudah terbengong – bengong.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa anak gadisnya terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya saat memakai gaun yang dibelikan oleh Yunho. Dan juga rambutnya yang digerai serta diberi hiasan pita, menambah kecantikan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dan sang appa? Fikirannya masih ngeblank. _'Bagaimana bisa anak perempuannya sesempurna ini.'_ itulah yang difikirkan Yunho. Hey tuan Byun, tidak sadarkah kau siapa wanita yang melahirkan putrimu itu? Tentu saja kecantikan istrimulah yang menurun padanya. Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang menjadi Byun Jaejoong, gadis paling di incar semasa muda dulu.

"Eomma, Appa~ Baekki sudah siap." tapi tak ada respon dari orang tuanya, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Eomma! Appa!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara agak tinggi, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne chagi? Waah, siapa sangka putri Eomma sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau cantik chagi." Puji Jaejoong pada putrinya itu.

"Jaa, kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak nyonya Byun.

.

.

Di keluarga Park, nyonya Park sedang sibuk bersiap-siap. Begitu pula dengan putra kesayangannya yang kini juga tengah mempersiapkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, sang Nyonya besar itupun naik ke lantai 3 dimana kamar putranya berada.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol? Eomma masuk ne?"

"Ne, masuk saja eomma." sahut Chanyeol. Setelah ada izin dari anaknya nyonya Park langsung masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Aigoo, putra tersayang eomma ini memang yang paling tampan di dunia." Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

Sekarang Chanyeol memakai kemeja yang tak terlalu formal dan lengan kemejanya yang dilipat sampai siku. Sedangkan rambutnya tetap dibiarkan seperti biasa, dengan poni di depan –seperti di roommate-.

"Sudah selesai kan Yeol~ah? Jaa, kita turun!" Ajak sang Eomma kepada putranya itu. Sang putra hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah sang Eomma turun ke bawah.

Kini keluarga Park tengah menunggu di ruang keluarga menanti sang tamu. Tak berselang lama kemudian bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Ohh, mereka sudah sampai. Ayo yeobo kita sambut mereka." Junsu dengan semangat melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Yoochun. Dan Chanyeol mengekor dari belakang.

Dan terlihatlah keluarga Byun di depan pintu rumah mereka saat maid di rumah itu membukakan pintu untuk para tamunya.

"Jae unnie, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Junsu langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah kami terlambat? Maaf kalau kalian menunggu lama." Junsu menggeleng.

"Aniyo, mana putrimu Unnie?" Tanya Junsu yang merasa tidak melihat sosok calon menantunya. Yeah, memang tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhalang oleh tubuh Eomma dan Appanya jadi tubuh mungilnya tak terlihat.

Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa Nyonya rumah ini membicarakan dirinya perlahan maju di sisi sang Eomma bermaksud memberi salam pada nyonya rumah itu.

_D__eg._

'_Chanyeol? Kenapa dia ada disini' _belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Baekhyun merasa ada yang menepuk lengannya dan ternyata benar itu eommanya sendiri.

"Ah, anyyeonghaseyo ahjumanim. Byun Baekhyun imnida." Ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Junsu.

"Aigooooo, Baekkie lebih cantik dilihat secara langsung dari pada foto-foto yang kau kirimkan padaku Unnie~yah." Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Di sisi lain Chanyeol masih terpaku melihat Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun telah membuatnya terpesona dengan kecantikannya dan juga entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Jaa, ayo masuk dulu. Kita lanjutkan didalam." keluarga Byun mempersilahkan tamu spesialnya itu masuk. Mereka menuju ruang makan. Chanyeol tetap mengekor dibelakang, sambil menguasai detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila karena berjalan di sisi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu? Setelah itu kita bicarakan masalah anak-anak." Kata Junsu yang masih berjalan di sisi Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu lagi Junsu langsung membawa para tamunya ke ruang makan. Sesampainya, mereka langsung makan dan hanya suara dentingan sendok, garpu, serta piring yang bersentuhan.

Selesai makan, mereka pindah keruang keluarga. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didudukkan pada 1 sofa. Baekhun sedikit-dikit melirik pada Chanyeol tapi yang dilirik hanya fokus kedepan. Nyonya Park terkekeh melihat calon menantunya mencuri-curi pandang seperti itu.

"Jadi kami -orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- mempertemukan kalian seperti ini karena kami ingin mendengar jawaban dari kalian berdua." Park Yoochun memulai percakapannya.

"Kami juga berharap kalian akan menyetujuinya." imbuh nyonya Park.

"Bagaimana Baekkie sayang? Kau menyetujuinya kan chagi?" tanya nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir, setelah beberapa detik kesunyian melingkupi mereka Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab. "Ne, eomma."

Dan kedua belah pihak tersenyum bahagia kecuali Chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Yeol~ah? Kau juga mau kan?" nyonya Park bertanya pada putranya.

"Memangnya aku bisa menolak keinginan eomma? Tidak kan!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau sayang?" tanya nyonya Park untuk memastikannya. Dan di balas anggukan.

Baekhyun dan orangtuanya yang tadi merasa was – was merasa lega dan bersyukur atas jawaban Chanyeol. Meskipun tersirat tapi mereka tau bahwa Chanyeol menerima perjodohan ini. Setelah itu, kedua belah pihak membahas tanggal untuk pertunangan mereka.

_~Time Skip~_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, keluarga Byun pamit pulang. Chanyeol yang ingin naik ke lantai 3 berhenti setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari sang eomma.

"Bagaimana Yeol~ah? Baekkie cantik kan sayang?" sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berkomentar _biasa saja_, dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda. Nyonya Park? Sedang menggerutu pastinya.

.

.

Selesai ganti baju biasa, Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar rumah. Menghiraukan panggilan eommanya. Dia melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dan membelah jalanan di Seoul, menuju tempat dimana dia biasa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya -XOXO Club-. Apalagi saat ini teman-temannya sudah disana semua.

Sesaat setelah sampai, Chanyeol langsung memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Bahkan sekarang namja tiang itu sudah mabuk dan ngoceh tak jelas. Lalu dia menyewa wanita yang bekerja di XOXO Club seperti biasa, yang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam. Sedangkan teman-temanya yang lain geleng – geleng kepala. Karena mereka tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

.

Selesai acara pertemuan, Baekhyun diam tanpa kata. Padahal bila di mobil dia akan mengoceh di sepanjang jalan.

Sampainya dirumah, Baekhyun langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memikirkan _'Benarkah namja yang dijodohkan itu Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol, namja yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat untuk pertama kalinya.'_ sampai – sampai baekhyun lelah dan tertidur.

**.**

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Karena hari ini libur, Baekhyun berencana untuk bangun siang saja namun smartphonenya berdering dan menampilkan nama nyonya Park di layarnya.

"Nyonya Park?" gumamnya. Baekhyun langsung 100% bangun dan menetralkan suaranya.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo"

"_Baekki sayang~ apakah eommonim menggangu tidurmu? Ah.. mianhae."_ Yeah, sejak semalam memang Junsu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memanggil eommonim dan abeonim karena sebentar lagi gadis cantik ini akan bersanding dengan putra tersayangnya.

"Ah, aniyo eommonim. Ada apa eommonim?"

"_Eommonim ingin Baekki__e__ datang ke apartemen Chanyeol dan membawakan sarapan untuknya. Biasanya eommonim yang datang tapi kerena sekarang sudah ada yang Baekkie jadi Baekkie saja yang menggantikan eommonim. Sekalian pendekatan juga kan?"_

"Arasseo eommonim."

"_Nanti tempat, nomor kamar dan passwordnya akan eommonim kirimkan. Arrachi?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk namun percuma saja, nyonya Park tak bisa melihatnya.

"Arraseo eommonim." ucap Baekhyun. Lalu sambungan telefon dimatikan.

Baekhyun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi, setelah itu turun kelantai bawah dan menuju dapur. Kemudian Baekhyun memulai membuat kimbap.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya terkekeh geli. Yap, Jaejoong sudah tau kalau Baekhyun di suruh ke apartement Chanyeol untuk membawakan sarapan.

Setelah kimbap ala Baekhyun jadi, Baekhyun langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Membersihkan diri dan mempercantik diri pastinya.

Sekarang Baekhyun siap untuk berangkat. Dia memakai dress warna peach dengan rambut tergerai seperti biasa. Serta menggunakan flat shoes yang senada. Apalagi alamat apartement Chanyeol, nomor serta password telah dikirim.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu ne?" Baekhyun mengambil kimbap yang telah disiapkan di meja.

"Hati – hati di jalan sayang." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan.

.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun merasakan kebahagian menyelimutinya, entak karena dia akan melihat Chanyeol atau merasa dia seperti kekasihnya.

Setelah sampai di alamat yang beri nyonya Park, Baekhyun langsung memakirkan mobilnya di lantai basement. Lalu menuju lift yang ada dan memencet tombol 12 pada lift. Yeah, apartement Chanyeol ada di lantai 12.

_Ding_

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun keluar dan mencari nomor 1204, ternyata ada dibagian pojok. Baekhyun merasakan gugup menjalarinya.

'_Tenang Baek, kau hanya mengantar makanan bukan untuk hal yang lain.'_Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

Di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun memencet bell beberapa kali tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

'_Haruskah aku masuk__?__' _Dan Baekhyun benar – benar bimbang. Haruskah ia langsung masuk saja atau menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu untuknya? Kalau menunggu sang pemilik Baekhyun takut Chanyeol belum bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi kalau langsung masuk Baekhyun juga takut dianggap tidak sopan nantinya. Yeah meskipun Baekhyun disuruh oleh Eommanya Chanyeol bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya saja kan.

Baekhyun masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu apatemen Chanyeol sembari berfikir opsi mana yang harus ia pilih. Setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri menekan beberapa angka –password-. Dan _cklek_pintunya terbuka. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Oppa? Chanyeol~oppa?" panggil Baekhyun_._Merasa tidak ada jawaban Baekhyun langsung menaruh makanan yang dia bawa di meja ruang tamu. Setelahnya Baekhyun melenggang mencari kamar sang pemilik apartemen yang kemungkinan besar masih mengarungi alam mimpi.

"Apakah ini kamarnya Chanyeol oppa?" monolog Baekhyun melihat pintu kamar yang ada di depannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Oppa? Apa oppa ada didalam?" Panggil Baekhyun. Hening tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar itu.

"Apa bukan ini kamarnya Chanyeol~oppa ya?" Karena tidak ada jawaban Baekhyun langsung saja membuka pintu kamar itu.

_._

_DEG_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Untuk yang penasaran kelanjutannya gimana review ne?

Kritik dan saran juga diharakan :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Xie Xie

Terima kasih buat saudaraku (Chacha Heenim) yang mau bantuin ngedit :D , yang udah nge-review, nge-favorite, dan yang nge-follow. Thank you very much.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

JungKimCaca: ini udah lanjut :D

ByunViBaek: hehehe, fighthing. Ini udah lanjut. :D

Fa : (Y)

Girin92 : ini udah lanjut (Y) klw msalah itu lihat entar ya :D kekekeke

Indrisaputri : (Y) ini udah fast kan?

Nyeollie : ini udah lanjut, gak lama kan? :D

NopwillinwKaiSoo : Kecepetan? Waaah, q juga ngerasa agak cepet sebenernya. Ini udah aku lambatin sih, entah masih kecepetan apa enggak. Ini udah lanjut.

Thank's to:

Babby Byunie; girin92; icecream30

Frozen Peony; khamyauchiha23

ByunViBaek; .94;

IYou; Panda XOXO; cicifu; deestacia


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : ****K****im ****Y****uhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO m****e****mber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God.**

**Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (G****e****nderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan C****h****anyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun ****B****aekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan ****C****hanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan per****a****saannya.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Baekhyun masih tetap bediri di depan pintu apartment Chanyeol sambil befikir opsi mana yang harusia pilih. Setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri menekan beberapa angka –password-. Dan cklek pintunya terbuka. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen itu._

"_Oppa? Chanyeol~oppa?" panggil Baekhyun. __M__erasa tidak ada jawaban Baekhyun langsung menaruh makanan yang dia bawa di meja ruang tamu. Setelahnya Baekhyun melenggang mencari kamar sang pemilik apartment yang kemungkinan besar masih mengarungi alam mimpi. _

"_Apakah ini kamarnya Chanyeol oppa?" monolog Baekhyun melihat pintu kamar yang ada di depannya._

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"_Oppa? Apa oppa ada di dalam?" panggil Baekhyun. hening tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar itu._

"_Apa bukan ini kamarnya Chanyeo__l__~oppa ya? Karena tidak ada jawaban Baekhyun langsung saja membuka pintu_ kamar itu.

.

_DEG_

.

Chapter 3

.

"Chan-chanyeol Oppa?" suara Baekhyun bergetar dan tanpa diduga air matanya telah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun yang tidak sanggup melihat hal yang ada di depannya, langsung keluar dari apartement Chanyeol tanpa berkata apa – apa. Gadis mungil penggila eyeliner ini jalan tergesa – gesa menuju lift, setelahnya Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol untuk ke lantai bawah. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka Baekhyun langsung masuk dan di dalam lift dia menangis, untung saja tidak ada orang lain kalau ada pastidia sudah sangat malu.

Baekhyun sampai di lantai bestment dan dia langsung menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk apartement. Baekhyun merasa bodoh dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol memang mau di jodohkan dengannya tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol menyukainya. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu.

Selama perjalanan, tangisan Baekhyun mulai berhenti hanya saja sesenggukannya belum hilang._'Mana mungkin aku pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini, pasti eomma akan bertanya macam – macam. Lebih baik __aku menenangkan pikiranku dulu.__'_ gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

Di apartement Chanyeol, namja tiang itu masih sibuk dengan fikirannya. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun, dia juga ingin mengejar Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya tapi dia merasa berat dan gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Dan sekarang rasanya kepalanya mulai berdenyut – denyut karena terlalu memikirkannya.

_FLASH BACK_

_DEG_

"_Chan-chanyeol oppa?" _

_Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tidur dengan seorang wanita dan wanita itu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol seolah – olah mereka berdua suami istri. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa – apa karena mereka sama sekali tak memakai apapun di tubunya terlihat dari baju yang berserakan di lantai.. _

_Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun dan melihat Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya merasa shock. Dia ingin memanggil Baekhyun tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, seolah – olah tenggorokannya tercekat. Setelah itu yang dilihatnya, air mata Baekhyun telah mengalir di pipi puti__h__nya dan itu karenanya. Lalu Baekhyun yang keluar tanpa berkata – kata apapun dan itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit._

_FLASH BACK END_

"Aishhhh, kenapa aku repot – repot memikirkannya? Toh dia bukan siapa – siapaku. Lagipula aku kan tidak salah apapun padanya. Jadi aku tak perlu meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan apapun padanya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sedangkan wanita yang tidur dengan Chanyeol? Wanita itu sudah pulang. Sesudah Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya, Chanyeol menyuruh wanita itu untuk pulang dan tak lupa memberi uang yang cukup banyak.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

**.**

Di Taman

Gadis mungil ini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman. Perasaannya sekarang sudah lebih baik daripada tadi, yah meskipun tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi dia bersyukur paling tidak di taman dia bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban di hatinya. Apalagi dengan melihat anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan tertawa sepuasnya, mengingatkan dia akan masa kecilnya dulu.

Ditengah – tengah lamunannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun mendongak dan yang dilihatnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, Kyungie."

"Kenapa melamun eoh? Ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah apa – apa kok." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Baekkie~ memang bibirmu berkata bahwa kau tak ada masalah apa – apa tapi raut wajahmu tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Ceritakan saja padaku." Rujuk Kyungsoo.

"Benar Kyungie~ aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah apapun." Elak Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau berbohong! Aku ini sahabatmu bukan sih? Kenapa harus menutup – nutupi dariku!" Kyungsoo mulai sebal dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa sahabat kecilnya ini tidak mau cerita apa – apa tentang masalahnya.

"Eumm... tapi kau janji tidak akan bilang siapa – siapa kan?" Baekhyun hanya takut kalau Kyungsoo memberi tahu orang tuanya masalah ini, bisa panjang nanti masalahnya. Sedangakan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah di jodohkan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan denganku? Itu Park Chanyeol, namja yang membuat aku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali."

"Mwooo? Benarkah Baekkie~?" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kenapa kau merasa sedih?" Imbuh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuang nafasnya berat.

"Tadi pagi Eommonim (Chanyeol Eomma) menelfonku dan menyuruhku untuk ke apartement Chanyeol oppa untuk membawakan makanan. Aku tentu saja senang, dengan semangat aku membuat makanan tapi yang aku dapat setelah di apartementnya.." Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya dan juga raut mukanya berubah sendu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk sahabat kecilnya dan mengelus – elus punggungnya.

"Aku melihat Chanyeol oppa sedang tidur dengan seorang wanita dan mereka tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka." Baekhyun kembali menangis dan ini lebih keras daripada saat Baekhyun menuju lift.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar cerita dari sahabatanya itu. Bagaimana bisa seniornya berbuat sekejam itu pada sahabatnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa seniornya itu ternyata tak lebih dari seorang bajingan.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo masih tetap mengelus-ngelus punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat.

"Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang bisa menyakitumu termasuk park Chanyeol itu. Dan sekarang berhentilah menangis, kau tampak berantakan." Bekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo Kyunggie~ya tapi janji jangan bilang ke eomma ataupun appaku ne?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Ne." Dua orang bersahabat itu kembali berpelukan tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi ada dua sosok gadis yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Kyungie~ya!" Bisik Baekhyun yang masih berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, wae?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh." Baekhyun masih berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Aneh kenapa?" Heran Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dari tadi mereka berdua melihat kita terus?" Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Kyungso agar menoleh ke belakangnya. Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ahhh, mereka saudaraku dari China, Lulu unnie dan Lay unnie." Jelas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa unnie tidak mendatangi kami kalau sudah selesai membeli minuman." Tanya Kyungsoo pada unnie – unnienya.

"Mana mungkin kami mendatangi kalian yang sedang bersedih – sedih ria." Jawab Luhan.

"Eonnideul, dia Baekhyun. Dia sahabatku yang paling baik. Kita berada di sekolah yang sama saat Sekolah Dasar sampai Junior High School. Dan sekarang kita juga berada di jurusan yang sama." Cerita Kyungsoo dengan semangat 45. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini sedangkan Luhan dan Lay tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo, Xi Luhan imnida."

"Zhang Yixing imnida."

"Aaa.. Annyeong haseyo unniedeul, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Luhan eonni dan Yixing eonni bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan dan di balas bungkukan badan juga oleh Luhan dan Lay.

"O iya, Kyungie dan unnideul kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, lagi pula ini kan tempat umum." Kyungsoo mehrong.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kau ini selalu seperti itu." Luhan dan Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan dua orang yang mengaku sahabat baik itu.

"Kami hanya jalan – jalan saja. Kasian Luhan unnie dan Lay unnie selalu dirumah terus selama aku tinggal kuliah." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ohh, kami pulang dulu ne Baekkie~? Eomma sudah menghubungiku." Kyungsoo mengangkat smartphonenya dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore, namun Baekhyun enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi, eommanya pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi smartphonenya ditinggal di dalam tas, sedangakn tasnya ada di mobil. 'Aishh, Baekhyun pabbo.' Rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Baru saja sampai di rumah, Baekhyun langsung diberondongi banyak pertanyaan dari sang eomma. Sampai – sampai Baekhyun bingung harus menjawabnya dari mana.

"Baekki~ kau baik – baik saja kan? Kenapa baru pulang? Lalu kenapa telfon dan sms eomma tak kamu jawab eum?"

"Eomma, Baekki baik – baik saja. Tadi handphoneku ada di dalam tas, sedangkan tasnya aku tinggal di mobil."

"Kau itu membuat kami khawatir sayang, kalau ada hyungmu pasti kau akan langsung dikurung di dalam kamar. Dan juga tadi eommonimmu mencarimu. Dia juga pasti khawatir tentangmu. Cepatlah hubungi eommonimmu!" kata tuan Byun.

"Arraseo appa. Eomma, Appa Baekkie masuk ke kamar dulu ne?" Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar, manaruh tasnya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di badannya. Setelah selesai, gadis mungil ini mengambil smartphonenya di dalam tasnya. Lalu memencet nomor Junsu eommonim.

"Hallo eom-."

"_Baekki-yah~ kenapa tak mengangkat telfon dari eommonim? Eommonim khawatir tahu. Apalagi saat eommonim telefon Chanyeol, katanya kamu sudah pulang. Dan saat eommonim telfon ke rumahmu, Baekki juga belum pulang."_ Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Padahal dia baru bertemu dengan eommonimnya tapi eommonimnya sangat memperhatikannya. Lalu Baekhyun malah kefikiran dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

'_Apa Chanyeol oppa bilang ke eommonim tentang kejadain tadi pagi? Ahh.. sepertinya tidak mungkin._' Baekhyun malah sibuk sibuk dengan fikirannya.

"_Baekki, Baekki sayang~ kenapa diam? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang eommonim tidak tahu?" _

"Oh, aniyo eommonim. Eopseoyo!"

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Eommonim tahu pasti Baekki lelah."_

"Ne eommonim."

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Di Seoul cuaca tidak terlalu bagus, ada awan gelap yang terpampang di langit. Untuk gadis mungil kita ini, hal itu tidak jadi masalah. Karena cuaca seperti ini itu berarti dia tidak akan merasa gerah bukan. Apalagi hari ini gadis mungil ini kuliah seperti biasa dan menggunakan angkutan umum. Lalu mobilnya? Mobilnya ada dirumah karena hanya pada saat – saat tertentu saja dia memakai mobil pemberian hyungnya itu untuk ke kampus.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun bersenandung ria. Sepertinya uri Baekhyun sudah melupakan hal yang terjadi kemarin. Dengan santai Baekhyun menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kuliahnya namun belum sampai ruangannya seseorang memanggilnya. Dan Baekhyun sangat menggenal suara seseorang yang memanggilnya ini.

"Baekhyun." Panggil orang itu, membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Wae-waeyo oppa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Bukan gugup karena senang melainkan Baekhyun gugup karena dia merasakan sakit di hatinya saat ingatan tentang Chanyeol dan yeoja itu kembali menghampirinya. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Entahlah, dia merasa tidak sanggup jika harus bertatap muka langsung dengan pria itu.

"Eumm.. nanti pulang kuliah kau akan aku antar!" Baekhyun langsung berjenggit kaget.

"Tak perlu oppa, aku bisa naik angkutan umum kok." Tolak Baekhyun halus masih tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Jika seandainya tidak ada kejadian kemarin, sudah pasti Baekhyun senang karena namja yang di sukainya akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi lain halnya dengan sekarang. Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak siap dan takut jika dia bersama namja di hadapannya.

"Tidak! Bisa – bisa aku dimarahi eomma nanti!" jawab Chanyeol ketus. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak bisa berperilaku baik di hadapan Baekhyun.

'_Kupikir oppa benar-benar ingin mengajakku pulang bersama. Tapi ternyata….' Batin Baekhyun._

"Ah, baiklah. Nanti aku akan menunggu oppa setelah selesai kuliah." Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan deheman. Keheningan melingkupi mereka. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan kejadian kemarin tapi dia berfikir kembali._ 'Baekhyun itu bukan siapa – siapamu, kenapa harus menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.'_ batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak kuasa dengan keheningan yang melingkupinya berinisiatis untuk berbicara.

"Oppa, kalau tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan aku akan kekelasku dulu. Annyeong Chanyeol oppa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berlalu begitu saja. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa lega sudah terbebas dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

.

.

Setelah mendatangi Bekhyun di Art Faculty, Chanyeol kembali ke ruang kuliahnya yang gedungnyaa bersebelahan dengan genung Art Faculty, beruntung dosen _killer_nya hari ini belum datang. Kalau sudah pasti dia tidak di ijinkan untuk masuk. Chanyeol mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah jendela, lalu dia menutup matanya.

"Hyung, kenapa denganmu akhir – akhir ini? Katanya Kris hyung kau sering datang ke Club lalu minum alkohol dengan kadar tinggi sampai mabuk." Tanya namja tinggi berkulit tan yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa di ajak bicara membuka matanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kkamjong." Jawab Chanyeol ketus. Sedangkan namja yang di pangil Kkamjong mendengus kesal._'Dasar hyung sok cool'_ gumam namja tan tersebut.

"Aku mendengarmu Kkamjong." Kata Chanyeol.

"Pagi Chanyeol hyung, pagi Kkamjong." Sapa namja tinggi berkulit albino.

"Yak, kenapa kau memanggilku Kkamjong juga? Dasar albino!" Kai –namja tan- tidak terima dengan panggilan sahabatnya itu langsung mendengus kesal.

"Dasar bocah! Tidak tahu umur!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Namja tan yang di panggil Kkamjong oleh Chanyeol bernama Kim Jongin sedangkan panggilannya Kai. Dia namja yang lebih muda dari Chanyeol beberapa bulan. Dan sekarang namja tersebut satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol. Kai merupakan salah satu sahabat Chanyeol. Dia adalah orang yang sering menjahili hyung – hyungnya. Sedangkan namja albino yang baru menyapa Chanyeol dan Kai bernama Sehun, lengkapnya Oh Sehun. Dia merupakan sepupu dari Chanyeol. Mereka dari dulu selalu bersama sebelum Sehun pindah terlebih dulu ke Korea.

"Hyung, aku dengar kau di jodohkan ya? Dengan siapa hyung? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaaan dari namja yang di panggil albino oleh Kai langsung melotot. Dia kaget bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu tahu? Sedangkan yang tahu hanya keluarganya, keluarga Byun dan Kris hyung fikirnya. Setelah itu dia mengubah raut mukanya menjadi datar kembali.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat hyung berbicara dengan Kris hyung kemarin. Jadi benarkah itu hyung?" tanya namja albino itu. Sedangkan Kai hanya bingung mendengarkan percakapan dua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau katakana barusan? Chanyeol hyung di jodohkan?" tanya Kai tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sehun.

"Sudahlah lupakan hal itu. Itu urusanku bukan urusanmu." Jawab Chanyeol. Namja yang di panggil Sehun mendengus kesal, pertanyaan yang diajukan tidak di jawab oleh hyungnya. Sehun yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban hyungnya berniat untuk terus memaksa sang hyung agar berbicara padanya tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, dosennya sudah terlanjur datang #Poor Sehun.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun masuk ruang kuliahnya dengan wajah murung_. 'Benarkan? Tak seharusnya kau mengharapkan apapun dari Chanyeol oppa, Kau hanya akan tersakiti terus Baek__.'_fikir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya masuk dengan wajah murung langsung menghampirinya.

"Baekki~ waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk eum? Kecantikanmu langsung hilang tau!" gurau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini, eum?" tanya Kyungsoo dan di balas gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa kok Kyungie~" jawab Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmilenya. Kyungsoo tau bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini ada apa – apa, tapi untuk sementara Kyungsoo tidak akan memaksa bila Baekhyun masih belum mau bercerita padanya. Dan obrolan merka berhenti sampai di situ karena dosen yang akan mengajar sudah masuk.

.

Di kantin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makan sambil bergurau ria, tiba – tiba gadis – gadis bersorak histeris seolah – olah ada artis yang datang. Namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat acuh dalam hal ini, mereka kembali melanjutkan makan. Tiba – tiba seseorang duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya posesif.

"Yak, sia- Jongin? Kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo yang ingin memukul kepala orang tersebut langsung mengurungkan niatnya setelah tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Aku kesini kan untuk menemui kekasihku." jawab Jongin polos dan senyum lima jari. Baekhyun melotot di tempat, bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki kekasih.

"Kyung, jadi selama ini kau memiliki kekasih tapi tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih tepat di samping telinga Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk berhadap – hadapan jadi Baekhyun harus mencondongkan tubuhya ke Kyungsoo.

"Eumm, bu-bukan begitu Baek. Hanya saja aku malu membicarakannya denganmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih pula. Jongin yang melihat kekasihnya berbisik – bisik dengan sahabatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chagi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan.." Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Dan dia lebih tua darimu, kau harus memanggilnya noona." Kyungsoo yang mengerti gerak gerik Jongin langsung menanggapinya.

"Dan Baekkie, dia Jongin. Kim Jongin." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahh, iya. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Baekhyun noona? Dan kenapa harus bisik – bisik." Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dasar kepo." Kyungsoo mehrong. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum miring. Andai saja dia bisa seperti itu dengan Chanyeol pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Tidak ada dosenkah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kan aku rindu dengan kekasihku." Ucap Jongin lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang dicium pipinya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya sangat malu hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sampai – sampai dia memegangi perutnya karena tak kuat.

"Sudahlah kembalilah ke ruang kuliahmu. Aku sebentar lagi masuk." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Siap kapten. Aku akan kembali ke fakultasku." Sekali lagi Jongin menyium pipi Kyungsoo dan pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah seperti tomat.

"Hahaha, Kyungie kau lucu sekali. Mukamu benar – benar seperti tomat yang terlalu matang." Ucap Baekhyun polos. Dan Kyungsoo langsung melotot membuat matanya tambah lebar.

"Aishhh, kau ini memang menyebalkan." Kyungsoo langsung berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju ruangan kuliah mereka. Dan Baehyun langsung melesat mengikuti sahabat tercintanya itu.

.

.

"Dari mana kau Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun ke Kai yang baru masuk ke ruang kuliahnya.

"Yak, panggil Kai. Kenapa kau sering sekali memanggilku dengan Kkamjong sih?" Kesal Kai.

"Memang kau hitam kan. Aku ini berbicara kenyataan." Jawab Sehun cuek. Jongin atau Kai mendengus kesal. Kai menengok negok sebelahnya dan yang dicarinya tidak ada, Kai langsung mendekat ke arah Sehun yang asik bermain game.

"Sehun-ah, benarkah Chanyeol hyung di jodohkan? Dan dia mau melakukannya?" Sehun yang asik dengan gamenya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Molla, Chanyeol hyung tidak bilang. Jadi mana aku tahu." Sehun masih tetap asik dengan game di tangannya.

"Bukankah Chanyeol hyung sedang menunggu 'dia'? Apa Chanyeol hyung sudah lelah menanti?" tanya Jongin lagi dan lagi.

"Aishhh, molla molla. Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung ke Chanyeol hyung? Kan dia yang punya jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada agak tinggi. Dia sebal dengan sahabatnya ini yang selalu bertanya dan bertanya. Padahal sudah tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan punya jawaban yang bisa dia berikan.

"Arraseo arraseo." Kai mendengus sebal.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu kuliah untuk gadis mungil pengila eyeliner itu sudah selesai. Dia sekarang sedang membereskan buku – buku yang ada di meja kuliahnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Baekkie, aku pulang dulu ne? Ada barang titipan eomma yang harus aku beli." Pamit Kyungsoo pada sahabat baiknnya itu.

"Arraseo, pulanglah. Bukannya kau akan pulang bersama Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda sahabatnya.

"Aniyo, dia belum waktunya pulang lagi pula anak itu ada kuliah tambahan katanya." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo langsung melesat keluar ruangan. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah selesai membereskan buku – bukunya. Lalu dia melirik jam tangannya. 'Ternyata masih jam 14.00' gumam Baekhyun.

.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST. Sudah satu jam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di depan kampusnya tapi orang yang di tunggunya itu belum datang juga. Baekhyun mulai merasa lelah, ia menimang – nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan. _'Apa lebih baik aku menyusul Chanyeol oppa saja ya? Atau aku tetap menun__g__gunya di sini?'_Baekhyun yang asik dengan fikirannya tidak sadar bahwa smartphonenya bergetar di dalam tas. Lama smartphonenya bergetar Baekhyun baru sadar dan langsung mencari keberadaannya di dalam tas. Baru saja dia akan menggeser tombol warna hijau di layarnya, namun layar itu sudah terlanjur mati terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun yang ingin memasukkan smartphonenya kembali mengurungkan niatnya karena orang smartphone yang masih ditangannya kembali bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo op-" Baekhyun yang ingin bicara harus rela ucapannya di potong oleh Chanyeol

"Kenapa baru mengangkat telfon dariku?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Mi-mian oppa, tadi aku sudah ingin mengangkat telfon dari oppa tapi keburu mati dulu panggilannya." Baekhyun menunduk sambil memainkan baju yang ia kenakan. Padahal Chanyeol tidak ada di hadapannya tapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa gugup.

"Dan ada apa oppa menelfonku?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau datanglah ke gedungku. Aku masih ada kuliah sekarang tapi sebentar lagi akan selesai." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Arraseo oppa."

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata terakhir Chanyeol langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Dengan buru – buru Baekhyun mengambil buku yang di taruh di sebelahnya lalu melesat ke gedung Business Faculty.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sampai di depan gedung, Baekhyun ragu untuk masuk. Namun setelah menimang – nimang dia mamutuskan untuk masuk. Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun melihat Jongin di depannya -tapi posinya Jongin membelakangi Baekhyun-, dia ingin memanggilnya namun tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Jongin. Jadi Baekhyun mengikuti Jongin dan dia sayup – sayup mendengar Jongin bicara tentang perjodohan Chanyeol, lalu mana mungkin Chanyeol menerima perjodohan itu apalagi Chanyeol sedang menunggu _'dia'_ yang janji akan kembali.

Baekhyun langsung berhenti setelah mendengar Chanyeol sedang menunggu _'dia'_._'Siapa yang sedang Chanyeol oppa tunggu? Apa karena itu Chanyeol oppa bersikap seperti itu?'_ batin Baekhyun. Dan sekarang yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun siapa yang dimaksud _'dia'._

"_Dia_yang di maksud itu siapa?" gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk yang penasaran kelanjutannya gimana review ne?

Kritik dan saran juga diharakan :D

Arigatou Gozimasu, Xie Xie

Terima kasih buat saudaraku (Chacha Heenim) yang mau bantuin ngedit :D , yang udah nge-riview, nge-favorite, dan yang nge-follow. Thank you very much.

Dan huweee mian baru update, lagi banyak tugas ini saya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar –besarnya untuk para readers. Kalau tugas udah kelar semua pasti agak cepet updatenya gak lemot kayak chap 3 ini.

Dan apalagi ini, abang Channie di bash sama fansnya, ya ampunnnn tega amat yah. Abang Channie kan cuma bercanda teman. Apalagi sekarang abang Channie lebih sering murung dari pada ketawa. Aduhhh, aku bener – bener gak tega. Dimana happy virusnya EXO sekarang? Huweeee :'( aku berharap baby Baek yang selalu menemani abang Channie dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. #amin Udah ah cuap – cuapnya langsung bales review aja.

**Balasan review:**

Mimilazmie : udah tau kan gimana ekspresinya abang Chanyeol? keekekeke. N terima kasi atas reviewnya.

Fa : (Y) terimakasi reviewnya.

Parklili : emang tu dasar abang Channie play boy cap kapak (?) udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya. N terima kasi atas reviewnya.

ByunViBaek : gak tau tu, entar aku tanyain ke abang Channie dulu yah (?) udah kejawab kan rasa penasarannya :D n terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Girin92 : harus di buat gitu abang channienya, kekekekeke. Udah ke jawabkan pertanyyanya :D n makasih atas reviewnya.

ParkByun : hehehe mian telat updatenya, klw masalah panjangin (?) di usahain yah.. biasanya otak udah mentok segitu gak seru kalo abang Channie gak bruengsekkkkk n terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Kris'swife : iya, abang Channie aku bikin bad boy disini. Untuk Baekki? Gak masalahlah sakit hati dulu. Aku udah usahain tapi emang mentoknya segini :D n terima kasih atas reviewnya.

MbemXiumin : udah ke jawabkan pertanyaannya? :D mudah – mudahan tidak apa hayooo? Ini udah lanjut yah meskipun telat. N terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Indrisaputri : huahaha udah kejawabkan penasarannya? :D n makasih atas reviewnya.

KyuraCho : huaahaaa, udah ke jawabkan rasa penasarannya :D nmakasi untuk reviewnya.

**Thank's to:**

Babby Byunie; girin92; icecream30; xiyumin

Frozen Peony; khamyauchiha23;Huang Zi Mei

ByunViBaek; .94; MbemXiumin; Bbaeksong92

IYou; Panda XOXO; cici fu; deestacia; NopwillineKaiSoo; With hoya


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : ****K****im ****Y****uhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO m****e****mber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (Genderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan Ch****a****nyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan ****C****hanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan persaannya.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sampai di depan gedung, Baekhyun ragu untuk masuk. Namun setelah menimang – nimang dia mamutuskan untuk masuk. Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun melihat Jongin di depannya -tapi posinya Jongin membelakangi Baekhyun-, dia ingin memanggilnya namun tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Jongin. Jadi Baekhyun mengikuti Jongin dan dia sayup – sayup mendengar Jongin bicara tentang perjodohan Chanyeol, lalu mana mungkin Chanyeol menerima perjodohan itu apalagi Chanyeol sedang menunggu 'dia' yang janji akan kembali._

_Baekhyun langsung berhenti setelah mendengar Chanyeol sedang menunggu 'dia'. 'Siapa yang sedang Chanyeol oppa tunggu? Apa karena itu Chanyeol oppa bersikap seperti itu?' batin Baekhyun. Dan sekarang yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun siapa yang dimaksud 'dia'._

"_Dia yang di maksud itu siapa?" gumam Baekhyun._

Chapter 4

Setelah sayup sayup mendengar ucapan Jongin, Baekhyun keluar dari gedung menuju tempat duduk di bawah pohon depan Business Faculty. Gadis mungil ini masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di tunggunya telah datang.

"Baek-baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada cukup tinggi. Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya mendongak lalu menunduk lagi tanpa berbicara apapun.

'_Kenapa dengan anak ini?'_ pikir Chanyeol. _'Aishh, kenapa juga kau memperhatikannya? Tidak tidak tidak.'_ Chanyeol mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo aku antar pulang. Sebentar lagi aku ada urusan." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalau oppa ada urusan, tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Tadi kan sudah kukatakan aku bisa pulang naik angkuatan umum. Oppa tidak perlu mengantarku pulang kalau oppa hanya terpaksa, aku bisa mengatakan pada Eommonim kalau akulah yang tak bisa pulang bersama oppa. Aku permisi." Baekhyun bicara ketus tanpa memandang Chanyeol sama sekali. Lalu dia mengambil buku di sampingnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun langsung mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia mencekal lengan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Kenapa dengan sikapmu itu? Aku ada salah denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada cukup tinggi. Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali di bentak oleh Chanyeol langsung terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap Chanyeol cukup lama.

"Aniyo. Hari ini aku hanya sedikit sensitif saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang membuatnya semarah ini. Apakah ini yang di namakaan cemburu? Entahlah.

'_Alasan macam itu. Dasar aneh.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan menyetirnya sedangkan Baekhyun asyik melihat jalanan kota Seoul melalui jendela sambil memikirkan 'dia' yang di maksud Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan kediaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Lalu masuk ke rumahnya tanpa melihat Chanyeol yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Di dalam rumah, Baekhyun di sambut oleh Jaejoong –eommanya- yang sedang membersihkan rumah.

"Baekki, di mana Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk ke rumah?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Chanyeol oppa bilang ada urusan makanya tidak mampir." Ucap Baekhyun datar. Nyonya Byun yang mengetahui putrid cantiknya bersikap aneh langsung mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Wae? Ada masalah di kampus?" tanya Nyonya Byun sambil mengelus surai putrid kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti awan mendung begitu hm?" tanya Nyonya Byun lagi. Baekhyun nampak berfikir.

"Eomma~ kalau perjodohan ini di batalkan saja bagaimana?" Jaejoong langsung melotot pada anaknya. Bagaimana bisa gadis mungilnya berbicara seperti itu. Namun Jaejoong tahu bahwa putrinya itu memiliki alasan kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau mengantakan itu chagi? Kau lupa bahwa pertunanganmu tinggal satu minggu lagi? Dan bila perjodohan ini di batalkan bagaimana perasaan keluar Park? Pasti mereka akan sedih dan kecewa." Ucap Jaejoong memberi pengertian pada putrinya itu.

"Tapi eomma~" rengek Bekhyun. Namun nyonya Byun sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada tapi –tapian chagi. Perjodohan ini akan tetap di lanjutkan." Ucap nyonya Byun final.

"Kenapa Emma begitu memaksa? Eomma tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, Eomma hanya memikirkan keluarga Park. Eomma keterlaluan." Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong yang melihat putrinya seperti itu tanpa fikir dua kali langsung menghubungi calon besannya. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan putrid dan calon menantunya itu.

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun menangis tanpa ia sadari, dia benar – benar bingung. Dia senang di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol karena namja itu merupakan seseorang yang Baekhyun cintai. Tapi masih di jodohkankan saja Chanyeol sudah membuatnya kecewa dan sakit hati seperti ini. Apalagi kalau perjodohan ini di lanjutkan dan 'dia' yang sedang di tunggu kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan perasaannya?

.

Malam hari telah tiba, di kediaman Park sudah ada tiga orang duduk di dalam satu meja makan. Mereka makan dengan suasana keheningan lalu nyonya Park tiba – tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol~ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Kenapa dia ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini?" ucap nyonya Park tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari putranya itu. Tadi sore eommanya –Junsu- memang menelfon Chanyeol agar makan malam di rumah. Junsu ingin mendengar apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tuan Park yang tak mengetahui masalah inipun nampak kaget dengan apa yang istrinya ucapakan,

"Yeobo, apa yang kau bicarakan. Kenapa Baekhyun ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini?" tanya Tuan Park.

"Tanya saja pada putramu itu. Pasti dia tahu alasan Baekhyun ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini." Ujar Junsu ketus, kentara sekali bahwa dia sedang kesal dengan putra satu-satunya itu. Chanyeol yang dari tadi mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang eomma dan sang appa merasa terintimidasi.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Lalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa persetujuan sang appa dan sang eomma.

"Chunnie~yah, eottokae? Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun yang menjadi menantu kita. Kalau Baekhyun tetap ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini bagaimana?" rengek nyonya Park pada sang suami.

"Ssst, nanti akan aku bicarakan lagi dengan Yunho hyung tentang masalah ini." Junsu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sedangkan di kediaman keluarga Byun, nyonya Byun sedang berusaha membangunkan putrinya yang terlelap. Sepertinya Baekhyun ketiduran setelah memikirkan hal yang membuat dia lelah.

"Baekkie chagi~ ayo bangun sayang. Sudah malam. Waktunya makan." Ucap nyonya Byun.

"Eungh, eomma~ nanti saja aku makannya ne? Aku merasa tidak enak badan Eomma." Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan hal itu, Jaejoong sang eomma langsung menatap khawatir pada sang putri. '_Apakah aku memang terlalu memaksakan perjodohan ini pada Baekhyun?' _Batin Jaejoong merasa bersalah melihat kondisi putrinya.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Bekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu eomma akan ambilkan obat dan makanannya. Kau istirahatlah dulu selama eomma mengambilnya." Baekhyun mengangguk. Tak berselang lama nyonya dan tuan Byun masuk dengan nyonya Byun yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat.

Lalu nyonya Byun menyuapi Baekhyun setelah selesai sang eomma memberikan obat padanya. Selesai meminum obatnya, Baekhyun kembali berbaring.

"Istirahatlah chagi. Appa dan eomma akan keluar sekarang." Ucap Yunho –sang appa- sambil mebenarkan selimut yang menempel pada tubuh putrinya lalu mengecup kening sang putri demikian pula dengan Nyonya Byun.

.

.

XOXO Club

Setelah meninggalkan acara makan di kediamannya, Chanyeol langsung menuju tempat tongkrongannya. Dan sekarang di hadapannya sudah ada satu botol vodka ukuran besar yang biasa menemaninya.

"Waktu itu dia yang semangat menerima perjodohan ini lalu sekarang dia juga yang ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Dasar aneh!" gumam Chanyeol.

Tiba – tiba suara yang Chanyeol sangat hafal menusuk telinganyaa.

"Malam hyung." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Wah wah, ada masalah apa lagi hyung? Tentang perjodohanmu atau 'dia'?" tubuh Chanyeol langsung menegang setelah mendengar kata 'dia' di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Diamlah Kkamjong." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada di buat setenang mungkin lalu menuguk setengah vodka pada gelasnya.

"Aish, hyung ini selalu menyebalkan." Setelah itu Kai meninggalkan hyungnya itu sendiri.

Selesai menghabiskan satu botol vodka ukuran besar, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya pusing sehingga jalannya terhuyung – huyung. Karena Kris tidak ada di club jadi tidak ada yang akan mengantar Chanyeol ke apartementnya. Lalu Kai? Pasti dia sedang bersenang – senang di dalam sana. Tidak ingatkah bahwa sudah memiliki Kyungsoo? #dasar lelaki.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

**.**

Pagi ini Baekhyun masih merasa kepalanya pusing dan badannya belum terlalu sehat. Namun gadis mungil ini tetap masuk karena dia harus mempresentasikan tugas yang telah dia kumpulkan dua hari lalu. Padahal eomma dan appanya telah melarang keras untuk berangkat. Jadi di sinilah Baekhyun berada, di ruang kuliah dengan kepala yang dia sandarkan di mejanya. Kyungsoo yang baru datang dan melihat sahabatnya seperti itu langsung bertanya.

"Baekkie~ waeyo?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat sang sahabat. Kyungsoo langsung tercekat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang pucat.

"Baekkie~ kau sakit? Kalau sakit kenapa masuk kuliah? Ayo aku antar pulang, wajahmu pucat sekali." Suara Kyungsoo gemetar menandakan bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat khawatir.

"Gwenchanna Kyungie~ aku tadi sudah minum obat di rumah. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Baekhyun memaksakan tersenyum agar bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya ini bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalau merasa pusing dan tidak kuat bilanglah padaku nanti aku antar pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Selama mata kuliah berlangsung Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus dan saat dia presentasi juga banyak kesalahan yang Baekhyun lakukan untung saja dosennya bisa mengerti. Dan sekarang di sini dia, di taman yang ada di depan fakultasnya. Baekhyun sedang menunggu seseorang dan tentunya itu adalah Chanyeol. Bukan karena mau Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di taman kampusnya, tentu saja ini adalah rencana kedua orang tua mereka yang masih mengharapkan hubungan mereka bisa membaik.

"Baekhyun?"

"Daehyun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja yang di panggil Daehyun.

"Aaa, aku tadi di suruh menjemput noonaku yang kuliah di sini." Ucap Daehyun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Daehyun merasa khawatir dengan gadis mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Gwenchanna, aku baik – baik saja." Baekhyun memaksakan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari Daehyun, seseorang sudah mencekal dan menggeretnya dan itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Daehyun kaget pastinya. Dan saat Baekhyun melihat raut muka orang yang menyeretnya itu, dia tahu bahwa orang itu sedang marah. Ya, dari tadi memang Chanyeol melihat interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Daehyun dan di situ Chanyeol merasa marah, eerr atau bisa di bilang sedikit cemburu mungkin melihat kedekatan dua orang tersebut. Maka dari itu Chanyeol langsung menggeret dan mencekal tangan Baekhyun.

"YAK, apa yang oppa lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku. Ini sakit oppa." Teriak Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. Namun Chanyeol malah menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jadi karena laki-laki itu kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan kita?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sarat kemarahan dan namja itu tidak menoleh ke belakang di mana Baekhyun berada.

"A-apa?" Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjelaskannya tapi pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi karena baru saja dia dipaksa berdiri dan langsung di seret oleh Chanyeol begitu saja.

BRUK

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri..

"Baekhyun. Yak Byun Baekhyun bangunlah." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung sadar membuat Chanyeol begitu khawatir. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju mobilnya dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Di rumah sakit Chanyeol masih setia menunggui Baekhyun karena gadis mungil itu sedang di periksa oleh dokter. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter keluar, Chanyeol langsung mendekat.

"Keluarga pasien?" tanya sang dokter pada Chanyeol.

"Ya dokter. Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sarat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya pasien banyak fikiran sehingga membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Maka dari itu tolong biarkan dia istirahat yang cukup. Dan juga dia hanya perlu rawat jalan sehingga dia bisa pulang." Ucap sang dokter.

"Saya mengerti dok. Terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya. Setelah sang dokter menghilang dari hadapannya, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun berada.

Yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah gadis mungil yang terbaring lemah dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan juga mata yang terpejam erat. Chanyeol merasa bersalah dengan gadis mungil di hadapannya ini, seharusnya dia tadi melihat raut muka Baekhyun bukannya malah menyiksanya dengan menyeret Baekhyun seenaknya saja.

Sudah satu jam Chanyeol menunggu, namun Baekhyun belum ada tanda – tanda untuk bangun. Lalu dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya dan dia baru ingat bahwa belum mengabari siapapun termasuk eommanya dan eommanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menekan beberapa nomor dan menaruhnya di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma."

"_Chanyeollie~ kemana saja kau chagi? Dan di mana Baekhyun? Tadi eomma menelfon Jae eonni, katanya Baekhyun juga belum pulang apalagi sekarang dia sedang sakit."_

"Dia ada di rumah sakit eomma." Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Mwo?"_ teriak sang eomma. Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"_Di rumah sakit mana? Eomma akan kesana sekarang dan eommonimmu sudah kau hubungi?"_

"Belum lah eomma." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"_Aish, kau ini. Ya sudah kau jaga Baekhyun sampai eomma dan Jae eonni datang. Awas kalau kau kemana__-__ mana."_ Ancam sang eomma.

"Arraseo eomma." Setelah itu panggilan ke eommanya terputus. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun sudah sadar apa belum dan ternyata belum juga. Chanyeol menuju kursi yang dia duduki sebelumnya lalu mengamati wajah Baekhyun_. 'Cantik dan imut.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya karena sedari tadi dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sadar saat Chanyeol menelfon sang eomma tapi Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya karena tak ingin melihat tatapan dari oppanya itu.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol. _'Bahkan saat tidur saja oppa tetap tampan dan bersinar. Tapi kenapa oppa selalu ketus denganku namun juga tiba – tiba oppa baik seperti ini. Sebenarnya bagaimana persaanmu oppa? Kau tahu oppa dengan oppa melakukan hal kecil seperti ini rasa sakit yang mendera di hatiku tiba – tiba hilang. Apakah aku bisa berharap padamu oppa?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin ke toilet tapi kepalanya masih pusing untuk bangun, dia ingin membangunkan Chanyeol tapi dia merasa tidak enak. Jadi Baekhyun masih bersikukuh untuk bangun namun baru saja ingin berdiri Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

"A-aku... To-toilet." Jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku? Aku yakin kau masih pusing bukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tadi oppa tidur dengan pulas makanya aku tidak tega membangunkan oppa. Lagipula aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Baiklah,tapi tetap saja aku akan mengantarmu ke tolet. Ayo!" Chanyeol memapah Bekhyun sampai depan toilet.

"Kau bisa kan sendiri di dalam? Atau aku perlu bantu?" kata Chanyeol ambigu. Pipi Baekhyun merona. Baekhyun langsung masuk ke toilet.

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan ternyata Chanyeol masih menunggunya di depan pintu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun, saat hampir sampai ranjang Baekhyun kesandung oleh tiang yang membawa alat infusnya. Dengan reflek Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa menghirup aroma strawberry dari tubuh gadis mungil di hadapannya, sedangkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Mereka saling memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Baekh- Omo?" panggil nyonya Byun saat membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat memanggil nama putrinya, nyonya Byun sudah di kagetkan dengan adegan di depannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa dalam posisi yang bisa membuat orangtuanya salah paham langsung menjauhkan diri masing – masing. Dan Baekhyun langsung duduk di tepi ranjang karena pusing yang kembali menderanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Di depan pintu Jaejoong dan Junsu senyum – senyum penuh arti. Kemudian dua orang payuh baya ini masuk.

"Baekhyunnie~ gwenchanna?" tanya sang eomma.

"Gwenchana Eomma." Jawab Baekhyun menoleh pada eommanya yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Kau ini sudah sakit tetap saja masuk kuliah. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir chagi." Ucap Junsu yang juga mengkhawatirkan calon menantu idamannya ini.

"Mianhae eomma, eommonim." Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya khawatir.

"Oh, Gomawo ne Chanyeol~ah sudah mau merawat Baekhyun. Ahjumma sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Nyonya Byun sampil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama ahjumma." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun langsung di bawa ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua setelah sampai di rumah. Dia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol masih berada di kediamannya tapi ada ruang tamu bersama Eommanya karena sang suami masih berada di kantornya.

"Jae eonni, memang sejak kapan Baekhyun sakit?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Semalam, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan sehingga kondisinya drop seperti ini." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Chanyeol pulang dulu ya eonni, tadi aku tidak memberitahu Chunnie kalau calon menantunya masuk rumah sakit."

"Ne, hati – hati di jalan." Chanyeol memberi salam ke Jaejoong.

Selama perjalan ke rumah, Nyonya Park tak henti- hentinya bicara tentang Baekhyun. Masalah Chanyeol yang harus menjemput dan mengantarnya, lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun agar menjaga kondisinya bila di kampus. Chanyeol merasa bahwa eommanya ingin menjadikannya baby sisternya Baekhyun.

Sampainya di rumah Chanyeol langsung kembali ke apartemennya karena dia ingin istirahat di aptementnya saja. Apalagi masih ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

**.**

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Hari ini Baekhyun bahagia karena saat dia ingin berangkat kuliah, di ruang tamu rumahnya sudah ada namja tiang yang di sukai dan ternyata dia akan di antar jemput olehnya. Selama perjalanan ke ruang kuliahnya, senyum manis Baekhyun merekah dimana-mana. Bahakan sahabatnya sendiri sampai heran.

"Baekki~yah, kenapa senyum- senyum begitu eum?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kau tau, mulai hari ini aku akan di antar jemput oleh Chanyeol oppa." Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu langsung memekik kaget.

"Jeongmal?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah hubungan kalian ada kemajuan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Entahlah Kyung, aku berharap begitu. Dan kau tahu ternyata Chanyeol oppa sedang menunggu seseorang." Raut muka Baekhyun berubah murung lagi. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Sst, kalau kau memang belum yakin jangan terlalu mengharapkan lebih dari Chanyeol oppa. Arrachi?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu dosen mereka telah masuk dan terhentilah disitu curhatan seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Chanyeol~ah, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Sepertinya bahagia sekali." tanya namja blonde bernama Kris yang baru datang menghampiri ke tiga sahabatnya yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Chanyeol hyung dari tadi seperti itu hyung. Menakutkan." Ujar Kai yang duduk berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah Kkamjong." Ucap Chanyeol. Entahlah, hari ini memang Chanyeol merasa bahagia saja. Apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti biasa, membuat hatinya tenang tidak seperti kemarin.

"Apakah 'dia' sudah datang meneuimu?" tanya Kris, wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah sendu kembali.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan bahas 'dia' lagi." cicit Chanyeol. Kris, Kai dan Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya bebarengan.

"Hyung tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Sehun pada Kris untuk mengubah suasana yang entah kenapa berubah mencekam seperti itu hanya karena 'dia' yang di maksud keempat sahabat ini.

"Tidak, dosenku hari ini tidak ada. Makanya aku menemui kalian di sini sambil mengisi perut sekalian." Jawab Kris. Yap, mereka berempat ada di kantin fakultas.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa waktu kuliah hari ini bergulir dengan cepat., tidak seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja fikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol di taman seperti kemarin. Lalu ada yang menepuk bahunya dan saat mendongak Baekhyun melihat teman sewaktu Senior High Schollnya dulu.

"Daehyunnie~ menjemput noonamu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun senang bisa melihat kembali Daehyun dan di balas anggukan oleh Daehyun.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan Baek?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sehingga yang melihatnya akan meleleh. #author alay

"Beberapa bulan aku tak melihatmu, kau tetap sama Baekhyunnie~."

"Huh?"

"Tetap cantik seperti biasa dan tetap seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Pasti pipinya sekarang sudah ada semburat merahnya.

"Aish kau ini, selalu menggodaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Daehyun dengan lengannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kedekatan dua orang di hadapannya langsung mendatangi Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung menyapanya.

"Eoh, oppa. Annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tidak mengidahkannya. Chanyeol tetap menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Daehyun yang merasa di perhatikan langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. Teman Baekhyun sewaktu Senior High School." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya melihatnya saja namun selanjutnya dia juga menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Calon tunangannya Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol enteng. Baekhyun langsung melotot. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Chanyeol bilang bahwa Baekhyun calon tunangannya. Hati Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Daehyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Baekhyun pamit pulang kepada Daehyun dan temannya itu menganggung mengiyakan. Dalam hati Daehyun berjanji akan merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol apapun bentuknya. Di dalam mobil baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Daehyun, namun Chanyeol malah kembali bersikap ketus pada Baekhyun. Gadis mungil penggila eyeliner ini bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu berubah-ubah padanya. Rasanya dia ingin bertanya namun Baekhyun masih memiliki rasa malu dan harga diri yang tinggi.

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali ke club namun dia tidak hanya di temani minuman kesayangannya, tapi dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap hyungnya lalu sahabat serta sepupunya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak Chanyeol sudah berbicara tentang perjodohanya.

"Kalian tahu aku di jodohkan dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala yang sudah tak imbang. Ketiga orang di depannya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Dia anak design, fakultas seni dan dia satu kampus dengan kita." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Bekhyun? Baekhyun noona?" ujar Kai antusias.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Meskipun hanya satu kali aku melihat Baekhyun noona. Dia itukan sahabat yeojachinguku." Sehun dan Kris hanya ber 'O' ria.

"Lalu Yeol?" tanya Kris.

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan bertunangan dengannya." Ketiga sahabatnya itu langsung melotot.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seseorang yang sedang kau tunggu? Apakah sekarang Park Chanyeol sudah lelah menunggu dan menyerah?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kris geleng- geleng kepala melihat dongsaengnya ini.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mau di jodohkan hyung? Karena setahuku kau anti dengan yang namanya perjodohan." Tanya Kai.

"Molla." Jawab Chanyeol acuh.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Hari pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah tiba. Dalam acara ini Baekhyun menggunakan dress tanpa lengan dibawah lutut berwarna hitam dengan pernak pernik emas di bagian tubuhnya. Dengan rambut yang di kepang pada bagian kiri dan kepangannya tersebut di hadapkan ke belakang sehingga telinga kiri Baekhyun kelihatan. Dan juga memakai high heels yang sepadan dengan dengan gaunnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah. Lalu rambutnya yang di jambul sehingga menambah kadar ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua menyematkan cincin di jari manis satu sama lain. Eomma Chanyeol –Junsu- menangis di pelukan sang suami -Yoochun- sedangkan Jaejoong juga menangis karena putrinya sudah ada yang memiliki. Byun Baekboem, hyung dari Baekhyun datang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Begitupun dengan Park Yoora, noona dari Park Chanyeol. Selain dari keluarga kedua belah pihak, sahabat dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun juga datang.

Setelah acara pertunangan yang di selengarakan di rumah Baekhyun -permintaan Baekhyun- selesai, Nyonya Park berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan anak dan menantunya itu dengan mereka tinggal satu apartemen tapi Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak menyetujuinya.

"Eonnie~ya… Biarkan mereka tinggal bersama agar mereka bisa lebih dekat. Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan berbuat macam – macam dengan Baekhyun. Ne?" pinta Junsu merengek pada Jaejoong.

"Iya, ahjumma. Biarkan mereka tinggal bersama." Park Yoora juga ikut merengek seperti sang eomma. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol, tapi mereka juga memikirkan apa yang di katakan sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi besannya jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah.

"Tapi ingat, awas saja Chanyeol berani macam- macam pada Baekhyunnie. Akan aku hajar dia." Ancam Yunho.

"Tenang saja Oppa, aku yang akan memastikan kalau chanyeol tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Baekhyunnie." Ujar Junsu semangat karena akhirnya dia bisa juga menyatukan chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan membuatnya tinggal serumah.

Semua orang sudah pulang beberapa menit yang termasuk keluarga Park, namun Chanyeol tetap di kediaman keluarga Byun. Yap, karena dia di suruh menginap oleh sang eomma dan noonanya.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol, di kamar tamu yang ada di lantai satu. Chanyeol yang ingin memebersihkan diri mengurngkan niatnya karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun masih mengunakan gaun yang tadi di gunakannya.

"Oppa, ini selimut dan handuknya. Eomma bilang di kamar mandi masih belum ada handuknya." Baekhyun menaruh selimut dan handuknya di tempat tidur. Baekhyun merasa seperti istri yang sedang melayani sang suami, membuat pipinya merona kembali.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Hari selanjutnya mereka sudah tinggal di apartement Chanyeol. Baekhyun awalnya masih malu namun eommonimnya bilang bahwa apartement ini harus ia anggap sebagai rumah sendiri. Sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu merasa tidak enak. Dan untungnya kamar apartemen Chanyeol ada dua sehingga pas untuk mereka tinggali.

"Baekhyunnie~ kau bisa mendekor kamarmu sendiri sehingga kau bisa nyaman tinggal di sini." Ujar Nyonya Park.

"Ne eommonim."

Dan mulai hari itu juga mereka berangkat ke kampus bersama. Bila Chanyeol masuk siang, Baekhyun akan tetap di antar oleh Chanyeol karena itu memang keinginan Nyonya Park. Dan mulailah kedekatan mereka berdua. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah terlanjur berharap dengan Chanyeol sehingga gadis mungil ini harus siap dengan konsekuensinya fikir Baekhyun.

.

Daehyun yang mendengar bahwa Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol langsung menggertakkan giginya dan tangannnya mengepal. Daehyun akan merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol apapun caranya. Meskipun dia sudah di tolak Baekhyun dua kali semasa SMA tapi Daehyun tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya Baekhyun.

Daehyun melihat Baekhyun duduk sendirian di bangku taman depan fakultasnya. Dengan buru- buru Daehyun menghampirinya.

"Hai Baek." Sapa Daehyun.

"Oh, Daehyunnie~ hai." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan ya dengan Park Chanyeol itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baek?" panggil Daehyun.

"Hmm, wae?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. Daehyun yang melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka tersenyum licik.

"Ada kotoran dia matamu." Baekhyun dengan reflek membersihkan matanya. Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari Daehyun sudah mencondongkan badannya ke arahnya. Sehingga yang terlihat di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang berciuman dengan Daehyun.

Dengan langkah lebar- lebar Chanyeol mendatangi mereka, setelah itu menarik kerah baju belakang Daehyun dan

BUGH

Chanyeol langsung mengahajar Daehyun. Baekhyun langung terbelalak kaget dengan adegan di depannya. Baekhyun ingin menarik tangan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol malah mencekam tangannya dan membawanya ke parkiran asalkan pergi dari Daehyun yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Oppa, oppa kenapa memukul Daehyun?" teriak Baekhyun merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Daehyun yang babak belur dipukuli Chanyeol.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku memukul Daehyun?" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ketakutan sekarang, dia sama sekali belum pernah di bentak sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah berani menciummu. Tapi kau masih bertanya kenapa?" emosi Chanyeol sudah benar- benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Ta-tapi oppa" belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang mulai menitikan air matanya. Baekhyun tetap mengejar Chanyeol namun namja tiang itu tidak memperdulikannya. Chanyeol merasa tidak rela bahwa Baekhyun di cium orang lain dan hatinya bergemuruh melihat adegan yang ada di depannya tadi. Sepertinya tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun sudah mengisi hatinya yang sedang terombang ambing menunggu seseorang. Namun Chanyeol masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jalan dengan gontai menuju halte dekat kampusnya. Dia masih kaget saat Chanyeol membentaknya, lalu saat ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya Chanyeol malah meninggalkannya sendirian. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pulang ke rumahnya tapi bila Baekhyun pulang dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia hanya akan membuat khawatir orangtuanya. Dan yang ada appanya akan meengamuk pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana.

Tiba- tiba hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, sepertinya langit tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan fikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar udara dingin menghilang dari tubuh Baekhyun. Selain tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin, hari ini Baekhyun hanya memakai dress selutut dengan lengan pendek. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa jaket atau apapun itu asal bisa menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Hari semakin gelap namun Baekhyun belum kembali ke apartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa khawatir sekarang, apalagi eommonimnya bilang bahwa Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan hawa dingin membuat Chanyeol tambah khawaatir terhadap gadis yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Aishh, kemana anak itu. Sudah di telfon berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada nyambung sama sekali." Gumam Chanyeol pada handphone yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah menunggu bus yang menuju rumahnya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah Baekhyun akan menelfon orang di rumahnya. Belum sempat sambungannya terhubung handphonenya sudah mati terlebih dahulu.

Setelah lama Baekhyun menunggu akhirnya busnya datang, badan Baekhyun sudah bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya. Nyonya Byun yang melihat putrinya memasuki rumah dengan badan yang bergetar melebarkan matanya.

"Baekhyunnie~ kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau kedinginan seperti ini? Mana Chanyeol? Bukannya kalian selalu pulang bersama?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Eomma~ aku ingin istirahat saja. Jangan ganggu aku ne?" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Nyonya Byun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi karena melihat putrinya yang sangat lelah jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gurae, nanti eomma akan membawakanmu sesuatu yang hangat ke kamar. Sekarang istirahatlah." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Lalu gadis mungil itu menuju kamarnya. Dia bersyukur karena appanya tak ada di rumah.

.

Baekhyun berangkat pagi – pagi dari rumah ke apartement Chanyeol sebelum sang appanya bangun. Untung saja sang eomma –Jaejoong- sudah bangun jadi dia bisa pamit untuk pergi. Baekhyun harus menjelaskan yang kemarin agar tidak ada salah paham sama sekali. Dengan buru- buru Baekhyun berjalan ke apartementnya Chanyeol dan langsung memasukinya. Sesampainya di dalam Baekhyun menuju ke depan sebuah pintu yang tidak lain merupakan kamar Chanyeol.

"Oppa!" Panggil Baekhyun namu namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Oppa~ya…" Baekhyun tetap memanggil-manggil penghuni kamar tersebut namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mungin sebaiknya dia menjelaskan di kampus fikir Baekhyun.

Setelah mata kuliah pertama berakhir Baekhyun langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya lalu meninggalkan ruang kuliah. Kyungsoo sang sahabat sampai menyerngit heran kenapa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

Sampainya di Fakultas Business, Baekhyun berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dengan bertanya pada orang-orang yang berjalan di koridor namun sayangnya mereka tidak tahu ruang kuliah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baekhyun noona." Panggil seseorang, Baekhyun menoleh dan dia bersyukur bahwa itu Sehun, sepupu dari Chanyeol.

"Eoh, Sehun~ah."

"Kenapa noona ada di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu di mana Chanyeol oppa berada? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengannya." Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Tadi sih hyung bilang ingin ke kantin. Apa ada masalahn noona? Karena hari ini muka Chanyeol hyung sangat menyeramkan." Jawab Sehun dengan membayangkan wajah hyungnya yang sedang Bad mood itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Namun Sehun masih bisa mendengar ucapan noona di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar noona." Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

"Chanyeol~ah, ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya namja tiang yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Ceritalah pada kami, jangan di fikirkan sendirian." Imbuh Kris lagi. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kemarin aku melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan seseorang yang bernama Daehyun." Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Kenapa hyung seperti ini? Atau jangan- jangan hyung sudah mulai menyukai Baekhyun noona?" tanya Kai.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis sepertinya."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun noona kok! Apa hyung masih menantinya?" Kai langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol berbicara, seseorang telah memanggilnya dan suara ini suara yang dia khawatirkan semalam.

"Op-oppa." Panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oppa, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi namun Chanyeol tetap tidak menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun dan sahabat- sahabatnya di situ tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun menunduk lesu. _'Kecewakah oppa sampai menghindariku begitu.'_ Batin Baekhyun. Lalu dia pergi setelah mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena telah mengganggu.

.

Sepulang kuliah Chanyeol belum kembali ke apartemennya. Dia hanya ingin merefreshkan otaknya dulu dengan minum- minuman pastinya. Kris yang sedari tadi melihat sahabatnya minum terus, menepuk pundaknya.

"Pulanglah Yeol. Kau harus istirahat bukan malah minum- minum terus."

"Sebentar lagi hyung, aku masih ingin di sini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelfon Yoora noona agar menjemputmu di sini. Lalu kau bisa di marahin habis- habisan olehnya." Ancam Kris. Kris memang mengenal keluarga Park bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Tsk, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang! Puas?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kris.

Sesampainya di lantai bestment untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk lantai 12. Setelah bunyi '_Ding'_ Chanyeol keluar dari lift, lalu dia mengernyit saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya. "Itu bukan Baekhyun karena dia itu mungil. Lalu siapa dia?" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu orang tersebut dan dia mengembalikan badannya. Chanyeol melotot.

"Dara." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk yang penasaran kelanjutannya gimana review ne?

Kritik dan saran juga diharakan :D

Arigatou Gozimasu, Xie Xie

Terima kasih buat saudaraku (Chacha Heenim) yang mau bantuin ngedit :D , yang udah nge-riview, nge-favorite, dan yang nge-follow. Thank you very much.

**Balasan review:**

Kris'wife : emm, kayaknya chap 4 deh. Tapi lihat entar deh :D udah tau kan siapa yang di maksud 'dia'. KekekekeThanks for review.

JungKimCaca : ini udah lanjut meskipun agak telat Thanks for review.

MbemXiumin : hahaha mian, harapannnya gak author kabulin #piss #V-sign ini udah aku panjangin sedikit buat jadi for review.

Aya : ini udah lanjut, mian kalau lama updatenya #bowThanks for review.

ParkByun : ini udah update yah meskipun gak fast #nyengirkudaThanks for review.

Girin92 : gak papalah baby baek sakit hati dulu kan lama"... udah tau kan siapa 'dia'? kekekekeThanks for review.

Nyohssehun : gak papa kok adu, sehunnya udah aku jadiin sepupunya abang channie jadi gak bisa #bow tapi aku udah cari yang lain buat penyelamat chan. Dan di chap ini udah aku for review.

NopwillineKaiSoo : gak pa" lah sekali- kali. Kekekeke. Kalau hubungan chanbaek langsung lancar author takutnya alurnya kecepetan. Tapi di chap ini udah author buat mereka agak deket meskipun dikit. Wkwkwkwwk. Thanks for review.

**Thank's to:**

Babby Byunie; girin92; icecream30; xiyumin; Frozen Peony; khamyauchiha23;Huang Zi Mei; ByunViBaek; .94; MbemXiumin; Bbaeksong92; IYou; Panda XOXO; cici fu; deestacia; NopwillineKaiSoo; With hoya; Byunkkaebb; Deniraalyai; Melisabudiasih; Myohssehun; Wuziper; Pcybaek


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : ****K****im ****Y****uhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO m****e****mber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (Genderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary:**

**Baekhyun dan Ch****a****nyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan ****C****hanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan per****a****saannya.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Sesampainya di lantai bestment untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk lantai 12. Setelah bunyi 'Ding' Chanyeol keluar dari lift, lalu dia menyerngit saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya. "Itu bukan Baekhyun karena dia itu mungil. Lalu siapa dia?" gumam Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menepuk bahu orang tersebut dan dia mengembalikan badannya. Chanyeol melotot._

"_Dara." Gumamnya._

.

Chapter 5

.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sandara. Sekarang mereka duduk bersebelahan di ruang tamu apartement Chanyeol.

"Baru tadi siang aku sampai. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku kembali ke Korea Yeol?" Sandara mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol merubah raut mukanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya kaget saja." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Dara manja. Sandara hanya terkikik geli.

"Lalu bagaimana kuliahmu di Paris? Kenapa bisa pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang telah lama di tunggunya kembali seharusnya dia senang namun sekarang hatinya menjadi ragu. Satu nama yang membuat hatinya bimbang seperti itu yaitu 'Baekhyun.'

"Aku memang sedang mengambil cuti. Kan aku rindu kekasihku ini." Ucap Dara manja

"Kau tahu Yeol, aku sangat merindukanmu selama berada di sana." Ujar Dara lagi dengan bergelayut pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sama chagi~" Chanyeol mencubit pipi putih Dara.

Chanyeol sudah memantapkan fikirannya bahwa dia tak akan bilang pada siapun atas kepulangan Dara baik itu Sehun, Kris maupun sahabat – sahabat lainnya. Bisa- bisa dia akan di ceramahi dan di suruh memilih antara Sandara dengan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pasti akan bingung untuk menjawabnya. Karena di hatinya juga ada nama Baekhyun meskipun nama Dara yang lebih mendominasi di hatinya. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia pilih karena dia tak ingin menyakiti diantara mereka. Sandara yang melihat Chanyeol sedang melamun mencubit hidung Chanyeol pelan.

"Kenapa melamun eoh? Ada yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Dara.

"Aniyo. Kau menginap di sini? Aku rindu pelukanmu chagi~"

"Ish kau ini. Selalu manja padaku. Tentu saja aku menginap, aku juga rindu dengan kekasihku ini." Jawab Dara.

"Nanti aku tidur di kamar sebelah, jadi sekarang akan aku bersihkan dulu." Ujar Dara. Chanyeol yang ingat bahwa barang-barang Baekhyun di kamar itu langsung menahan Dara yang hendak berdiri.

"Tidak usah tidur di kamar itu. Tidur denganku saja, kan tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol memeluk Dara erat. Dara hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Di flat kecil yang tak jauh dari Seoul Nasional University, gadis mungil penggila eyeliner sedang memikirkan seseuatu. Semenjak kesalahpahaman itu, Baekhyun meminta pada sang eomma untuk menyetujuinya tinggal di sebuah flat tanpa sepengetahuan sang appa. Bersyukurlah karena sang eomma mau menyetujuinya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia masih saja berfikir keras bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjelaskan pada oppanya itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "Sebaiknya besok pagi aku ke apartemen oppa dulu saja!" gumam Baekhyun.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Pagi hari menjelang, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang dipeluknya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sedangkan yang dikecup merasa tergangu tidurnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Pagi Yeol." Sapanya dngan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Pagi juga chagi~" Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Dara.

"Iya, karena ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan."

"Aaa, geurae. Aku akan menunggu di sini. Bolehkan?" tanya Dara lagi.

"Tentu. Dan sejak kapan kekasihku ini meminta ijinku eum?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Dara gemas. Dara menanggapi senyuman.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan sarapan?"

"Yap, aku sangat rindu masakan kekasihku ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sarapan apa eum?"

"Terserah, apapun yang kau masak pasti akan aku makan chagi." Lalu Dara bangun dari tidurnya untuk menuju ke dapur. Setelah Dara menghilang dari kamar Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.

'_Kenapa di saat aku lelah menunggumu dan ingin melupakannmu, kenapa kau harus kembali? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar bingung.' _Itulah yang di fikirkan Chanyeol sekarang.

Sedangkan di sebuah flat kecil seorang gadis mungil masih asik dengan kegiatannya membuat sarapan untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol. Dia masih asik membuat nasi goreng kimchi andalannya sampai tak mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu flatnya. Lalu terdengar suara ponsel berdering Baekhyun langsung mematikan kompornya lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma?" Baekhyun menyerngit melihat ID caller. "Kenapa eomma menelfonku sepagi ini?" gumam Baekhyun lalu dia menggeser tombol hijau pada smartohonenya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma, wae?"

"_Cepat buka pintunya. Eomma ada di depan." _Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun langsung melesat ke arah pintu depan. Membuka pintu dan terlihat eommanya membawa barang-barang. Sepertinya eomma baru dari supermarket pikir Baekhyun.

"Apakah putri eomma ini masih tidur sampai-sampai tak mendengar pintu di ketuk?" Jaejoong menaruh barang bawaannya pada meja.

"Aniyo eomma. Tadi aku sedang membuat sarapan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Changi~ kau nyaman tinggal disini? Lebih baik kembali ke rumah saja ne? Nanti biar eomma yang akan berbicara pada appamu."

"Eomma~, aku nyaman tinggal di sini. Lagi pula aku tak ingin membuat masalah ini bertambah besar kalau appa sampai tahu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meneruskan masaknya yang tertunda.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu." Sang eomma mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa masakanmu banyak sekali chagi~?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat nasi goreng yang dimasak putrinya.

"Aaa, ini aku juga membuatkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol oppa." Jawab Baaekhyun malu-malu.

"Aigoo, putri eomma benar-benar sudah dewasa ne? Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengan Chanyeol ne?" ujar Nyonya Byun dan di balas dengan anggukan putrinya.

"Dan belanjaan yang eomma bawa tadi untukmu." Imbuh sang eomma.

"Gomawo eomma~" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada eommanya.

.

.

"Yeol~ sarapannya sudah siap." Dara masuk ke kamar untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa sarapannya sudah jadi. Namun dia tak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Lalu dia mendengar bunyi shower yang bergemicik. "Masih mandi ternyata." Gumam Dara.

Sandara yang melihat tempat tidurnya berantakan langsung membenahinya. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan namja jangkung dengan handuk yang melilit pada area bawahnya dan juga rambut yang masih ada bulir-bulir air.

"Sarapan sudah jadi Yeol. Cepat pakai bajumu, aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan." Dara yang hendak keluar dari kamar, tangannya di cekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Kisseu~" ujar Chanyeol manja.

"Aish, kau ini."

Chup~

Sandara menempelkan bibirnya sesaat, saat ingin melepaskannnya Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Sandara agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Dara mendorong tubuh tegap Chanyeol karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu. Masakannya pasti sebentar lagi dingin." Ujar Dara.

"Siap chagi~" Chanyeol mencium pipi Dara kilat.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat Dara sudah duduk manis dan di meja makan sudah ada soup buatannya. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Dara.

"Kajja kita makan!" ujar Dara.

Dengan lahap Chanyeol makan masakan Dara seolah besok dia tak akan di buatkan lagi. Sandara yang melihat kekasihnya hanya tertawa kecil. Untung Chanyeol tidak melihat bisa-bisa dia akan merajuk.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya untuk siap- siap setelah makan sedangkan Dara membersihkan meja makan dan mecuci piring- piring yang kotor. Setelah siap Chanyeol kembali keluar kamar dengan tas di bahunya.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Dara dan di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Nanti aku akan pulang sebentar dan kembali kesini sebelum kau pulang!" ujar Dara.

"Geurae. Lagi pula hari ini aku akan pulang sore juga chagi. Dan mana kisseuku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kau ini, tadi pagi kan sudah." Ujar Dara.

"Itu kan tadi chagi~ yang sekarang kan belum." Sandara memutar matanya malas.

Dara menjijitkan kakinya agar bisa mencium Chanyeol dan kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu. Dara mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya dan matanya terpejam. Chanyeol menyesap bibir Dara sampai pemiliknya melengguuh keenakan. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut namun basah. Tanpa mereka sadari gadis berperawakan mungil melihat semuanya. Baekhyun memegang kotak bekalnya dengan erat dan rasanya ia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tapi kakinya tak mau bergerah seinchipun. Tiba- tiba Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol.

"Op-pa?" suara bergetar menandakan dia ingin menangis. Dua orang yang asik dengan cumbuannya menoleh dan Chanyeol kaget saat melihat Baekhyun ada di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Mian aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Baekhyun langsung keluar dari apartemen. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya yang sudah rapi. Sandara yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Chanyeol~ah? Waeyo? Siapa gadis itu tadi?" tanya Dara dengan raut kebingungannya.

"Aaa, dia Baekhyun. Anak sahabat eomma dan appa." Ucap Chanyeol bohong.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne chagi~" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Cup~

Chanyeol mencium kening Dara, lalu berangkat ke kampus. Ah bukan tepatnya mengejar Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol berangkat, Sandara masih memikirkan gadis yang di bilang Chanyeol anak dari sahabat orang tuanya. Dia masih belum yakin atas ucapan Chanyeol tapi dia berusaha tetap mempercayai apa yang kekasihnya itu ucapakan.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke ruangannya dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berlovey dovey dengan kekasihnya -Jongin- melihat raut muka sahabatnya langsung berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Baekkie~yah, waegurae? Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan namun Baaekhyun tak bergeming sama sekali. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Jongin minggir agar Baekhyun duduk.

"Baekkie~yah, apa ini karena Chanyeol oppa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam tak mau bicara. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Jongin yang dari tadi berdiri di samping sang kekasih hanya diam saja karena dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya juga tidak tahu alasan noonanya ini menangis.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin bercerita." Kyungsoo memakluminya karena dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini diam karena dia tidak sanggup untuk bercerita. Kyungsoopun berniat untuk meinggalkan sejenak sahabatnya ini tapi belum sempat dia pergi tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyung, kau tahu kan aku dengan Chanyeol oppa ada kesalahpahaman?" Kyungsoo mengangguk namun tak bisa di lihat oleh Baekhyun. Jongin menyerngit tidak mengerti _'Kesalahpaham yang mana? Apakah yang Baekhyun noona di cium oleh orang yang bernama Daehyun Daehyun itu?'_

"Tadi pagi aku pergi ke apartement Chanyeol oppa untuk mengantar makanan dan sekalian untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu. Tapi ternyata.." Bekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ternyata Chanyeol oppa sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya." Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benar-benar geram sekarang dengan Chanyeol, bisa-bisanya dia kembali menyakiti sahabatnya yang baik hati ini.

"Dan sepertinya wanita itu yang sedang Chanyeol oppa tunggu." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun noona? Sebenarnya kesalahpaham apa yang noona bicarakan? Dan apa maksudnya kekasih Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jongin hati- hati, sebenarnya dia sudah tau dari cerita hyungnya tapi dia juga ingin mendengarkan cerita dari noona yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat Jongin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kembali.

"Waktu itu aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol oppa karena kita akan pulang bersama. Temanku Daehyun datang menghampiri, kita hanya membicarakan hal biasa. Lalu dia bilang ada kotoran di mataku, dengan reflek aku membersihkannya dan Daekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membantuku tapi Chanyeol oppa malah memukulnya dan bilang bahwa dia menciumku. Aku ingin menjelaskannya pada oppa tapi oppa malah meninggalkanku. Dan untuk kekasih Chanyeol oppa, memang dia benar kekasihnya oppa." Baekhyun bercerita dengan terisak. Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu dia meninggalkan dua gadis di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

Yang ingin Jongin lakukan sekarang adalah bertanya pada hyungnya tentang kekasih yang Baekhyun bilang. Namun baru akan keluar dari Fakultas Seni, Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang berlari menuju arahnya. Jongin langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan hyungnya.

"Jongin! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Chanyeol geram, dia harus berbicara pada Baekhyun sebelum mata kuliah dimulai.

"Ikutlah denganku hyung. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Bisa nanti sajakan? Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun!" Jongin sudah menduga bahwa hyungnya ini akan menemui sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu hyung! Dan ini juga tentang Baekhyun noona!" teriak Jongin. Dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin membawanya pergi.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada di caffe dekat Univrsitas. Jadi dipastikan bahwa mereka berdua sedang membolos kuliah. Awalnya dua orang yang saling berhadapan ini saling diam namun Chanyeol terlebih dahulu memecahkan leheningan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Tadi Baekhyun noona menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua." Chanyeol yang sudah penasaran langsung mendesak dongsaeng dihadapannya untuk bercerita.

"_Tadi pagi aku pergi ke apartement Chanyeol oppa untuk mengantar makanan dan sekalian untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu. Tapi ternyata.." Bekhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya._

"_Ternyata Chanyeol oppa sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya." Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benar- benar geram sekarang dengan Chanyeol, bisa- bisanya dia menyakiti sahabatnya yang baik hati ini._

"_Dan sepertinya wanita itu yang sedang Chanyeol oppa tunggu." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu._

"_Baekhyun noona? Sebenarnya kesalahpaham apa yang noona bicarakan? Dan apa maksudnya kekasih Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Jongin hati- hati, sebenarnya dia sudah tau dari cerita hyungnya tapi dia juga ingin mendengarkan cerita dari noona yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat Jongin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kembali._

"_Waktu itu aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol oppa karena kita akan pulang bersama. Temanku Daehyun datang menghampiri, kita hanya membicarakan hal biasa. Lalu dia bilang ada kotoran di mataku, dengan reflek aku membersihkannya dan Daekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membantuku tapi Chanyeol oppa malah memukulnya dan bilang bahwa dia menciumku. Aku ingin menjelaskannya pada oppa tapi oppa malah meninggalkanku. Dan untuk kekasih Chanyeol oppa, memang dia benar kekasihnya oppa." Baekhyun bercerita dengan terisak._

Chanyeo tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Jadi waktu itu Baekhyun tidak berciuman dengan Daehyun Daehyun itu. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Chanyeol merutuku dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tahu tentang seseorang yang sedang aku tunggu?" seingatnya yang tahu masalah ini hanya orang- orang terdekatnya yang tahu namun keluarganya tidak. Jongin mengendihkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. Sekarang ganti Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jongin~ah terima kasih kau mau memberitahuku tentang ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apakah benar hyung seseorang yang kau cium di apartement itu seseorang yang kau tunggu?" tanya Jongin. Namun Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya dan Jongin yakin bahwa pertanyaannnya benar.

"Tak perlu kau jawab hyung. Aku sudah tahu jawaban dari kebungkamanmu itu." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Aku mohon jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang masalah ini. Aku mohon padamu kali ini." Ujar Chanyeol lirih. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jongin.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol berusah untuk menemui Bekhyun namun Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya. Dan berakhir dengan dia melihat Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang semakin hari kian dekat. Chanyeol rasanya sudah mulai gila. Bagaimana bisa saat kekasihnya ada di dekatnya, dia malah memikirkan tunangannya itu. Sandara yang melihat sikap kekasihnya itu mulai jengah sendiri.

"Chanyeol~ah, sebenarnya ada denganmu ini? Kenapa murung terus?" Sandara mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa apartementnya sambil membawa minuman.

"Aniyo, aku baik- baik saja chagi~" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apakah ada masalah di kampus?" tanya Dara lagi dan di balas gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Kau ada masalah di rumah?" Dara berusaha menebak- nebak dan Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. _'Seharusnya kau bahagia Park babo sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian seperti Dara. Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini.'_ Batin Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol memeluk Sandara dari samping.

_EXODUS EXODUS IT'S MY EXODUS_

Handphone Chanyeol berdering lalu sang pemilik ID Callernya dan ternyata sang eomma. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mencari tempat yang jauh dari Sandara. Awalnya Dara menyerngit namun selanjutnya dia mengendihkan bahunya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma"

"_Yeoboseyo Yeol~ah. Bagaimana kabarmu eum?"_

"Aku baik- baik saja eomma. Eomma dan appa bagaimana di Jepang?"

"_Aa, kami juga baik- baik saja. Dimana menantu kesayangan eomma?"_

'_Apa yang harus aku jawab sekarang? Eomma pasti akan marah besar bila aku jawab jujur'_ batin Chanyeol.

"_Yeol~ah, Chanyeol~ah? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Aaa ne eomma. Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya. Jadi dia belum sampai di apartement." Chanyeol berucap pelan agar kekasihnya tak mendengarnya.

"_Padahal eomma sangat merindukan Baekkie, tapi ya sudah lah lain kali eomma akan telfon lagi. Kalau begitu jaga kesehatanmu dan Baekkie juga ne?"_

"Arraeso eomma. Eomma dan appa juga baik-baiklah di sana."

Setelah sambungan terputus Chanyeol menghempuskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu dia kembali ke ruang depan dimana Dara menunggu dan duduk di tempat yang tadi.

"Nugu Yeol~ah?" tanya Dara.

"Eomma." Sandara mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang keluar menikamati ice cream bersama Daehyun nampak sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Dia lebih sering melamun dan tidak fokus.

"Baek? Baekhyun?" tanya Daehyun. Dari tadi Baekhyun hanya melihat ke arah luar dan hanya mengaduk- ngaduk ice cream di depannya padahal itu ice cream favoritnya –strawbery-. Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming meskipun sudah berkali-kali Daehyun memanggilnya. Dengan sengaja Daehyun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan detik itu juga Baekhyun langsung tersadar.

"Kenapa melamun terus? Ada yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Daehyun yang di jawab gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau baik- baik saja kan?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Aku baik- baik saja Daehyun~ah." Baekhyun membalas tak lupa dengan eye smilenya. Padahal di dalam hati dan fikirannya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak baik- baik saja. Daehyun yang melihat raut muka Baekhyun kembali suram mengertakkan giginya. _'Ap__a__ yang dilihat Baaekhyun dari Park Chanyeol itu? Kenapa dia sampai seperti ini gara-gara ada masalah dengannya'_ batin Daehyun.

"Baekhyun~ah, ayo ke toko buku. Ada buku yang ingin aku beli." Ajak Daehyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya Daehyun juga sakit jika melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Melihat orang yang di cintainya menderita karena namja lain membuat Daehyun benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu dari hidup Baekhyun.

Selama perjalan ke toko buku Baekhyun hanya diam dan melihat keluar, menikmati jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Tidak menghiraukan Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan ekor matanya. Saat sampai ditoko bukupun Baekhyun hanya melihat-lihat tanpa minat. Daehyun yang melihat sikap Baekhyun mulai jengah, dia mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok yang jauh dari keramaian dan ada diantara rak-rak buku lalu mengapitnya. Baekhyun kaget saat diperlakukan seperti itu, dia ingin mendorong Daehyun namun tangannya sudah di cekal oleh Daehyun sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa- apa.

"Daehyun~ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Baekhyun benar- benar ketakutan sekarang. Pasalnya dia tak pernah melihat Daehyun seperti ini.

"Kalau aku ingin menciummu bagaimana?" jawab Daehyun tegas. Baekhyun langsung melotot. _'Apa-apaan maksudnya itu?'_batin Baekhyun.

"Daehyun~ah jangan bercanda. Kumohon lepaskan tanganmu!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baek? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku yang selalu ada untukmu? Kenapa kau hanya melihat Park Chanyeol?" Karena terlalu kesal tidak dihiraukan Baekhyun, Daehyun yang kesal tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Daehyun~ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Baehyun sedikit meringis.

"Aku selama ini mencintaimu Baek, tapi kenapa kau tak pernah melihat sedikitpun padaku? Apa yang kau harapkan dari laki- laki seperti itu?" Daehyun menunjuk seseorang dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan Daehyun. Dan Baekhyun kenal namja itu. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga sedang mencari buku dan ditemani oleh kekasihnya Dara. Selesai ditelfon sang eomma, Chanyeol memang meminta Dara untuk menemaninnya mecari buku. Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Daehyun karena tempat mereka berdua yang cukup tertutup apabila dilihat dari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Dara sekarang.

Cengkraman Daehyun yang mengendor dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk melepaskan diri dan mendorong Daehyun sekuat- kuatnya. Kemudian Baekhyun lari sambil terisak tak mempedulikan tatapan orang- orang yang ada di toko buku. Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung kembali ke flat kecilnya setelah kejadian yang di alaminya di toko buku. Dia kembali menangis dan perasaannya sangat sesak sekarang. Dia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan semua ini. Dia sudah lelah atas kelakuan Chanyeol. Tiba- tiba handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada yang menelfon. Tanpa melihat ID Caller Baekhyun langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo." Ujar Baekhyun serak.

"Baekhyunnie~ ada apa sayang? Kau habis menangis? Kenapa suaramu serak seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong, dia khawatir dengan putrinya itu.

"Nan gwenchanna eomma. Eomma tak perlu khawatir."

"Bagaimana eomma tak khawatir kalau mendengar putri eomma sedang menangis. Eomma akan ke flatmu sekarang jadi jangan kemana- mana. Arraseo Baekhyunnie~?"

"Arraseo eomma." Ujar Baekhyun. Lalu sambungan terputus, Baekhyun kembali menangis. Masalah kesalahpahaman saja belum selesai kenapa ada masalah lagi pikir Baekhyun. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya dilututnya, agar tangisannya sedikit teredam.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu flat Baekhyun diketuk. Baekhyun dengan gontai membuka pintu dan melihat sang eomma berdiri didepannya dengan sang appa. Bagaimana appa bisa ikut eomma? Pikir Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk putrinya yang masih shock dengan kedatangan sang appa. Namun tak ada respon dari sang putri, Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Bekhyun yang jatuh pada sang suami. Jaejoong menghela nafas sebentar.

"Appamu sudah tau chagi~ nanti eomma akan menjelaskannya padamu. Sekarang ayo masuk dulu." Nyonya Byun menuntun sang putri sedangkan Tuan Byun mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka sekarang duduk di karpet bulu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang appa. Jaejoong yang mengerti Baekhyun ketakutan langsung memeluk dari samping dan menatap sang suami tajam. Yunho menghela nafas. Lalu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Baekhyunnie~ kenapa kau tak cerita langsung pada appa? Kenapa harus menyembunyikan dari appa?" tanya Yunho baik- baik penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Mianhae appa, maafkan Baekhyun." ujar Baekhyun serak.

"Gwenchanna. Appa mengerti. Eomma sudah menjelaskan pada appa semuanya selama di perjalanan tadi." Yunho tersenyum pada sang putri. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Yunho dan kembali terisak. Yunho mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

"Lalu sekarang apa keputusanmu sayang? Tetap ingin melanjutkannya atau mengakhirinya sampai disini?" sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali menemui Chanyeol dan memukulnya. Tapi Yunho tahu Baekhyun akan sedih mendengarnya. Jadi Yunho hanya diam dan menunggu keputusan putrinya. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam. Dia hanya bingung sekarang.

"Kalau kau masih bingung tak apa sayang. Appa dan eomma akan menunggu keputusanmu. Dan apapun keputusanmu akan kami terima." Ucap Tuan Byun masih mengusap- usap punggung Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang suami.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya sampai disini appa?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Huh?" tanya sang appa.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri pertunangan ini appa eomma." Kata Baekhyun lagi namun dengan nada yang cukup tegas.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Eomma dan appa akan bilang pada keluarga Park. Namun appa dan eomma akan menunggu sampai mereka kembali ke Korea." Jaejoong sekarang tahu mengapa dulu putrinya ingin membatalkan pertunangannya. Dan sekarang dia tak akan melarang sedikitpun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Tuan Park pulang bersama sang istri. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menemani sang putri namun Baekhyun bilang bahwa dia sekarang sudah lebih baik dan tidak apa-apa. Jadi dengan terpaksa Jaejoong pulang bersama sang suami. Selama perjalanan pulang Tuan dan Nyonya Byun membicarakan perihal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan juga cara menyampaikan pada keluarga sahabatnya itu.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

**.**

Hari ini Minggu, Dara membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut kesayangannya. Chanyeol yang masih terlelap sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gangguan yang Dara lakukan. Dara terus membangunkan Chanyeol dan akhirnya Chanyeol bangun juga.

"Ada apa chagi~ ini masih pagi! Kenapa kau sudah sampai disini?" Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Dara memang sudah tidak tidur di apartement Chanyeol.

"Pagi? Ini sudah jam 10 Yeo~ah! Kajja bangun lalu antarkan aku ke mall. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli." Ujar Dara manja.

"Aku malas chagi~ dan juga lelah." Chanyeol lelah memikirkan Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak bisa ia temui di kampus. Chanyeol ingin datang kerumahnya namun dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aish kau ini! Aku sebal padamu." Kalau Dara sudah merajuk seperti ini akhir- akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkan kekasihku ini. Sekarang tak boleh merajuk lagi dan mana morning kissku?" pinta Chanyeol.

Chup~

"Sudahkan? Sekarang mandilah. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu." Dara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Dara menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" ujar Dara dengan semangat.

.

.

Siang ini Yunho bertanya pada maid di kediaman Park melalui telefon tentang kepulangan sang pemilik rumah, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung berangkat ke kediaman keluarga Park karena mereka sudah pulang. Dan di sinilah mereka berhadapan dengan tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Tumben sekali hyung dan noona kesini, padahal biasanya kalau kita hubungi saja kalian datang kemari." Ujar Tuan Park. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Sebenarnya, kedatangan kami kesini ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan." Ucap Tuan Byun. Junsu yang melihat raut wajah eonninya gelisah juga ikut merasa gelisah.

"Eonni, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa eonni nampak gelisah?" tanya Junsu. Jaejoong menautkan jari- jarinya.

"Kami disini ingin…" Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. Yoochun dan Junsu menatap menuntut kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kami disini ingin mengakhiri pertunangan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Tuan dan Nyonya Park melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang hyung dan eonninya ucapkan.

"Eonni jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu." Ucap Junsu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kami tidak bercanda Junsu~ah, ini sudah jadi keputusan Baekhyun." Jaejoong menatap dongsaengnya sendu.

"Eonni, kenapa Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri pertunangan ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhe Junsu~ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya." Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu lalu memeluknya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga merasa sedih atas ini semua. Tapi ini sudah jadi keputusan putrinya dan dia sudah janji akan menerima semua keputusannya.

"Padahal menantu yang aku inginkan untuk Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun." ujar Junsu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan orang yang di peluknya itu. Sedangkan Tuan Park hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

Setelah dari mall Chanyeol dan Dara mampir ke toko ice cream. Karena Dara yang meminta Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Dan disinilah mereka toko ice cream langganan Baekhyun. _'Ah, Baekhyun. Aku merindukannya. Sejak terakhir aku menemuinya aku belum lagi bertemu dengannya.'_ Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Yeol, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Dara sambil memakan ice cream coklatnya.

"Ani, aku tak memikirkan apapun." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Dara yang kiri. Dara mendongak untuk melihat muka Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

Lonceng pintu masuk toko ice cream berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung masuk. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu dan yang dilihatnya Sehun, Kris dan Kai. Chanyeol langsung gelagapan bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu dengan Dara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka tak saling melihat? Fikir Chanyeol. Karena posisi Dara yang membelakangi mereka sehingga Dara tak tahu. Kris yang saat itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat tempat duduk yang kosong tak sengaja maniknya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu lama Kris menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk dengan seorang gadis namun Kris tak mengetahui siapa dia.

"Hai Yeol. Sudah lama kau tak ke club." Ujar Kris. Lalu Dara mendongak untuk melihat orang yang mengajak bicara kekasihnya.

"Kris?" tanya Dara. Kris yang kaget namanya di panggil menoleh kesamping.

"Dara?" Sehun dan Kai baru selesai memesan ice cream mendatangi Kris dan betapa kagetnya mereka –sebenarnya hanya Sehun saja- saat melihat seseorang yang di tunggu oleh hyungnya.

"Dara noona?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, hai Sehun Kai. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Ucap Dara gembira. Sehun dan Kai hanya tersenyum kikuk. Saat Dara ingin kembali berucap handphonenya bergetar menanndakan ada pesan masuk. Lalu dia membuka pesan singkatnya.

"Yeol~ah. Kau ikut aku pulang atau bersama teman-temanmu?" Tanya Dara menatap Chanyeol

"Wae?" Chanyeol menatap Dara Bingung.

"Eomma menyuruhku pulang."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak masalah. Kris, Sehun dan Kai aku pulang dulu ne? Aku duluan ne Chagi." Dara beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berempat dan Chanyeol sangat benci saat Kris dan Sehun menatapnya tajam seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak kapan dia ada di Korea Yeol?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Cukup lama hyung." Ucap Chanyeol datar lalu bersendekap dada.

"Apa Baekhyun noona tahu tentang Dara noona?" sekarang ganti Sehun yang bertanya. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya lagi dan diam. Dari ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang Kris tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tahu tentang Dara.

"Apa karena itu kau setelah kuliah langsung ke gedung Fakultas Seni? Untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Ya begitulah hyung." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih Yeol? Dara kekasihmu atau Baekhyun tunanganmu?" tanya Kris lagi.

Dan inilah yang Chanyeol bingungkan. Dia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit. Jika memilih Dara, dia akan menyakiti Baekhyun tapi sebaliknya, jika dia tetap mempertahankan pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun itu artinya dia harus melepaskan kekasih yang selama ini dinantinya. Pilihan yang manapun tetap saja akan ada yang tersakiti dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar bingung untuk memutuskan. Tetapi jika dipikirkan lagi memang semua keputusan pasti ada konsekuensinya. Tapi haruskah ia mengambil keputusan sekarang?

Baekhyun?

Atau

Dara?

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae readers-nim #bow ff ini semakin gak jelas aja. Maaf banget atas keterlambatan ff ini. Gara- gara ada acara BK di kampus dan acara PL aku gak bisa nulis chap ini. Ini aja mumpung hari libur makanya aku cepet-cepet nulis then di update. Dan mianhae aku gak bisa bales satu- satu reviewnya, tapi aku baca kok review readers-nim. Dan maksih untuk yang ngefollow dan juga ngefavorite. Aku mengucapkan banyak- banyak terima kasih #bow. Dan juga saudaraku ( chacha heenim) yang selalu ngingetin. :D udah deh cuap- cuapnya. Intinya terima kasih banyak.

Thanks to:

ByunViBaek, girin92, ParkByun, Aya, indrisaputri, JungKimCaca, wuziper, yeollo, byunkkaebb, meimei, NopwillineKaiSoo, nyohssehun, noersa, ifhachanchan, Cheryn Byun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : kim yuhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO mamber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (Genderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan Chanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan persaannya.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previews Chapter_

"_Sejak kapan dia ada di Korea Yeol?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya._

"_Cukup lama hyung." Ucap Chanyeol datar lalu bersendekap dada._

"_Apa Baekhyun noona tahu tentang Dara noona?" sekarang ganti Sehun yang bertanya. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya lagi dan diam. Dari ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang Kris tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tahu tentang Dara._

"_Apa karena itu kau setelah kuliah langsung ke gedung Fakultas Seni? Untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun? tanya Kris._

"_Ya begitulah hyung." Ucap Chanyeol lirih._

"_Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih Yeol? Dara kekasihmu atau Baekhyun tunanganmu?" tanya Kris lagi._

_Dan inilah yang Chanyeol bingungkan. Dia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan sulit. Jika memilih Dara, dia akan menyakiti Baekhyun tapi sebaliknya, jika tetap mempertahankan pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun itu artinya dia harus melepas kekasih yang selama ini dinantinya. Pilihan yang manapun tetap saja akan ada yang tersakiti dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol bingung untuk memutuskan. Tetapi jika dipikirkan lagi memang semua keputusan pasti ada konsekuensinya. Tetapi haruskah ia mengambil keputusan sekarang?_

_Baekhyun?_

_Atau _

_Dara?_

_._

Chapter 6

.

"Hyung? Siapa yang kau pilih? Atau jangan- jangan hyung tak tahu siapa yang akan hyung pilih?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku pilih Hun~ah." Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali.

"Aku benar- benar bingung. Aku tak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi kalau hyung tidak memilih, berarti hyung menyakiti mereka berdua. Lagipula bagaimana dengan keluargamu dan keluarga Baekhyun noona? Pasti mereka sangat kecewa sekali." Ujar Jongin. 'Benar? Bagaimana keluargaku dan juga keluarga Baekhyun?' pikir Chanyeol. Lalu dia mengusak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan untung saja di kedai ice cream sudah tidak ramai pengunjung.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang dan kau Chanyeol? Ku harus benar- benar memikirkannya. Arra?" kata Kris.

"Arra hyung." Jawab Chanyeol lemah.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kedai ice cream Chanyeol langsung kembali ke apartementnya lalu memebersihkan diri sekaligus menjernihkan kembali fikirannya. Tapi tetap saja fikirannya tetap keruh. Dara? Baekhyun? Dua nama itulah yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol seperti ini. Dulu sifat playboynya bisa berubah karena adanya Baekhyun. Kembalinya Dara membuat dirinya tak pernah kembali dengan yang namanya alkohol. Chanyeol benar- benar bingung. Keluarganya menyukai Baekhyun khususnya eommanya dan juga noonanya. Kalau dengan Dara pasti akan di tentang habis- habisan karena Dara merupakan anak dari saingan perusahaan Park Corp yang terkuat. Maka dari itu Chanyeol tak pernah memperkenalkan Dara pada keluarganya.

"Aishhh, aku benar- benar bisa gila kalau seperti ini." Teriak Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Tiba- tiba handphonenya berbunyi dan menampilkan ID Caller 'eomma' di screannya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma."

".." tak ada sahutan dari seberang. Apa hanya kepencet? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Eomma?" Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"_CHANYEOL~AH, APA LAGI MASALAHMU DENGAN BAEKHYUN?"_ Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari handphonenya karena teriakan sang eomma.

"Apa yang eomma bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Chanyeol.

"_Kau tahu tadi siang Jae eonni dan Yunho oppa datang ke rumah dan ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu dan Baekhyun! Dan itu juga permintaan dari Baekhyun!"_ Chanyeol membeku. 'Apa? Baekhyun ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?' batin Chanyeol.

"_Hiks Chanyeol~ah hiks tolong jangan biarkan hiks Baekhyun hiks mengakhiri pertunangan ini hiks. Eomma sangat menyayanginya hiks Yeol~ah"_

"_Sudahlah chagi~ jangan menangis terus. Sudah seharian ini kau menangis."_ Suara dari sebrang dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini suara appanya. Pasti mereka sedang bersama.

"_Chanyeol~ah."_ Suara Nyonya Byun lirih. Chanyeol sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Eomma aku matikan telfonnya." Chanyeol memencet tombol merah. Dia langsung menggati baju yang pantas untuk menemui Baekhyun. Intinya sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan membicarakan semuanya pikir Chanyeol.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun?" teriak Chanyeol dari luar kediaman keluarga Byun. Nyonya Byun yang baru membukakan pintu kaget saat melihat Chanyeol berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ahjumma, mana Baekhyun? Aku harus bertemu dengannya dan membicarakannya?" tanya Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Mianhae Chanyeol~ah, tapi Baekhyun tidak disini." Ujar Nyonya Byun pelan.

"Ahjumma, tolong panggilakan Baekhyun. Saya mohon ahjumma. Jebal!" pinta Chanyeol. Belum sempat Nyonya Byun bersuara, Tuan Byun dari arah belakang sudah dulu menyelanya.

"Ada apa kau mencari Baekhyun?" tanya Tuan Byun dingin. Dia benar- benar marah putrinya yang baik hati di permainkan oleh lelaki macam Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi, biarkan saya bertemu dengan Baekhyun." Pinta Chanyeol pada Tuan Byun.

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin menyakiti putriku lagi? Aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bertemu lagi denganmu." Teriak Tuan Byun. Kalau sudah seperti ini Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Dia berusaha menenangkan sang suami yang sudah marah.

"Sudahlah yeobo~ tenang tenang." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus punggung sang suami. Yunho menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulutnya, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Chanyeol~ah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja ne? Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ini." Ujar Jaejoong. Cahnyeol membeku di tempatnya. Dia ingin bertanya namun Nyonya Byun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ahjumma akan menutup pintunya." Ujar Jaejoong lagi. Lalu pintu rumah Baekhyun tertutup._'Lalu Baekhyun sekarang tinggal dimana?'_ batin Chanyeol. Setelah sadar dari kebekuannya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil handphone disaku lalu mendial seseorang.

"Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat.

Selama diperjalan Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengupat terus. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang dimana Baekhyun berada? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Dan dengan cara apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Baekhyun mau berbicara dengannya? Rasanya kepala Chanyeol ingin meledak sekarang juga.

"ARGHHH." Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya. Lalu handphonenya berbunyi dan ID Callernya sang eomma.

"Wae eomma?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"_Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"_ Chanyeol menggeleng. Tapi dia sadar bahwa sang eomma tak tahu.

"Aniyo eomma. Jae ahjumma bilang bahwa Baekhyun tak ada di rumah." Dari seberang Chanyeol tahu bahwa sang eomma terpekik kaget.

"_Lalu, dimana dia Yeol?"_ suara Nyonya Byun sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

"Molla. Besok aku akan mencarinya di kampus. Sekarang aku tutup ne telfonnya ne, eomma." Hanya deheman yang terdengar dari seberang.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke XOXO Club setelah lama tak pernah datang dari terakhir kalinya. Sekarang kepalanya tambah pusing, sudah memikirkan siapa yang harus ia pilih sekarang ditambah dengan Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri pertunangannya. Dia seharusnya senang karena pertunangan ini akhirnya berakhir dan itu berarti dia bisa bersama Dara tanpa harus memilih tapi sayangnya hatinya berat untuk mengakhiri pertunangan ini. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Hahhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Apalagi kali ini?" suara yang tiba- tiba datang membuat Chanyeol terkejut lalu dia menatap tajam orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Ada apa hyung kemari?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Tempat ini kan milik ayahku. Jadi terserah aku lah." Ujar Kris. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu hyung. Kenapa hyung tiba- tiba mendatangiku." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin turun mengambil minuman tapi aku malah melihatmu disini." Ujar Kris lalu menegak minumannnya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada masalah apalagi kali ini?" tanya Kris lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun. Dia ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami."

"Lebih baik begitu dari pada kau menyakiti Baekhyun terus." Kris menegak minumannya sampai habis.

"Tapi aku.. tak rela melepaskannya hyung. Aku ingin dia tetap disampingku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan egois Yeol! Kau ingin Baekhyun disampingmu tapi bagaimana dengan Dara? Kau bisa melepasnya?" Skakmat untuk Chanyeol. Kris benar, apa aku bisa melepas Dara bila ingin Baekhyun disampingku?

"Aku tidak yakin hyung." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Kris menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Baekhyun dengan pilihannya. Kau harus menerimaanya. Kau tak bisa egois!" ujar Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggal kan Chanyeol yang sedang merenung. "Benar. Aku tak boleh egois. Tapi, Baekhyun? aku menginginkannya disampingku." Chanyeol sedang bertarung dengan batinnya sendiri.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Baekhyun kuliah seperti biasa dan juga keadaannya seperti biasa, tak ada wajah murung yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasinya. Dia juga bersikap seperti biasa, tidak pendiam.

"Kyungie~ nanti setelah kuliah antarkan aku ke kedai ice cream ne? Aku rindu ice cream strawberry." Baekhyun berujar menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Baekhyunnie~ tapi aku ada acara setelah pulang kuliah nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bilang saja mau kencan dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo melirik sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ke kedai ice cream." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Gomawo Kyungie~" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

Mata kuliah pertama telah usai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo buru- buru memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas. Saat mereka baru keluar dari ruang kuliahnya, Baekhyun melihat seseorang melihat ke arahnya dan dia berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak hanya diam, dia langsung berlari menggeret Kyungsoo disebelahnya, menghiraukan panggilan yang tertuju untuknya. _'Untuk saat ini aku tak ingin berhadapan maupun berbicara denganmu oppa.'_ batin Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tau suara siapa itu jadi dia diam saja saat sahabatnya ini menyeretnya untuk ikut berlari.

Dirasa sudah tak ada yang mengejarnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun berbelok menuju ke kantin. Sesampainya dikantin, Kyungsoo hanya mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya yang saat ini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Rasanya dia ingin menemui Chanyeol lalu memukulnya dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah merasa lebih baik beranjak berdiri untuk memesan minuman.

"Baekkie~ ini minumanmu. Kau pasti hauskan sudah berlari." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kyunggie."

Di kantin mereka saling diam sampai waktu untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya dimulai.

.

"Baekhyunnie~ kau sudah menghabiskan dua gelas ice cream tapi sekarang kau ingin tambah lagi?" Kyungsoo benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini mengilai ice cream strawberry. Sekarang mereka sudah di kedai ice cream langganan Baekhyun. Gadis penggila eyeliner ini langsung menyeret Kyungso setelah mata kuliah berakhir.

"Kyungie~ akukan sudah bilang kalau aku lama tidak makan ice cream. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti ne? Lagi pula ice cream kan enak." Kalau sudah begini Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menghentikan sahabatnya itu.

Lonceng kedai ice cream berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk. Pelanggan tersebut memesan ice cream stelah mendapatkannya dia ingin mencari duduk, saat itu matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya. Baekhyun yang asyik dengan ice cream tidak tahu bahwa ada yang menuju tempat yang didudukinya.

"Hai, Baek." Sapanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Baekhyun kaget sedangkan Kyungsoo menampilkan raut tak tahu.

"Hai, Daehyun."

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Daehyun.

"Eumm" Baekhyun nampak berfikir.

"Duduk sajalah. Lagipula tempatnya full semua." Itu bukan Baekhyun yang bicara melainkan gadis bermata belok. Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo awalnya diam saja karena memang tak mengenal laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya itu. Tapi cukup lama mereka hanya saling diam jadi Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

"Baek, dia siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aaa, dia Daehyun temanku di Senior High School." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oo, aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Daehyun.

"Daehyun. Jung Daehyun imnida." Ujar Dehyun. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol dengan santai sampai tak terasa hari sudah sore.

"Baekkie~ kau tak apakan pulang sendiri? Aku tak bisa menemanimu karena sebentar lagi Jongin akan menjemputku."

"Gwenchanna Kyungie~ seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena memintamu menemaniku padahal aku tau bahwa kau akan kencan dengan Jongin." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Kyung, aku yang akan mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya dengan selamat." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Aa, gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ayo Baek, aku akan antar pulang." Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam tapi Kyungsoo malah mendorongnya untuk berjalan. Jadi Baekhyun hanya menurut saja. Suasana dalam mobilpun hanya tenang. Mereka berdua sama-sama canggung gara-gara kejadian waktu itu.

"Baek," Daehyun memulai untuk percakapan. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan deheman.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di toko buku waktu itu. Aku benar- benar lepas kendali saat itu. Jadi tolong maafkan aku." Daehyun benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun waktu itu dan berharap Baekhyun akan memafkannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi jangan bahas lagi kejadian itu." Setelah Baekhyun berucap seperti itu keadaan kembali hening sampai mereka di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai rumah." Daehyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Daehyun membalas dengan senyuman. Dia bahagia karena Baekhyun sudah tak marah lagi dengannya.

Didalam rumah Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada Nyonya dan Tuan Park. Tadi dia memang mendapat sms dari eommanya untuk pulang ke ruamah tapi tidak bilang bahwa keluarga Park datang.

"Aigoo Baekhyunni~ eommonim sangat rindu padamu kau tahu." Nyonya Park langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat sampai-sampai Baekhyun sulit untuk bernafas.

"Yeobo, jangan memeluk Baekhyun seperti itu. Kasian dia tidak bisa bernafas." Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mereka duduk di sofa.

"Bagaiman kabarmu Baek?" tanya Tuan Park.

"Aku baik-baik saja aboenim, lalu bagaimana dengan eommonim dan abeomin?"

"Kami baik-baik saja chagi. Tadi eommonim membawakan oleh-oleh dari Jepang." Kata Junsu.

"Khamsahamnida eommonim." Baekhyun memeluk Junsu untuk menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Sudah selesai peluk-pelukannya? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam dulu." Ujar Nyonya Byun. Dari tadi memang Jaejoong tidak ada disitu karena sibuk untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Mereka berlima menuju ruang makan lalu acara makan malamnya dimulai. Selesai makan, mereka kembali ruang tamu.

"Baekhyunnie~?" panggil Nyonya Park ragu.

"Ne eommonim? Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah eommonim menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Silahkan eommonim." Jawab Bekhyun.

"Sebenarnya? Apa yang membuatmu ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini Baekhyun~ah?" semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu langsung tegang tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Dia tak menyangka akan ditanya seperti oleh Nyonya Park.

"Emm." Baekhyun nampak berfikir.

"Tidak usah di jawab kalau kau memang belum bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Benarkan yeobo?" Kata Tuan Park. Tuan Park tahu bahwa gadis didepannya ini masih belum siap ditanya tentang pembatalan pernikahannya.

"Iya." Ucap Nyonya Park. Baekhyun bernafas lega karena mereka mengerti.

Mereka meneruskan perbincangan sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tuan dan Nyonya Park pamit pulang. Kemudian Baekhyun menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat. Saat merebahkan diri ke ranjang, matanya menangkap cicin yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya. "Ah, cincin ini. Aku lupa mengembalikannya pada oppa." Gumam Baekhyun. Selama ini cincin itu memang di pegang oleh Baekhyun namun sudah tidak di jari manisnya. Setelah itu gadis mungil penggila strawberry ini mengarungi alam mimpinya.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

"Baekhyun~ah?" panggil Nyoya Byun di depan kamar putrinya.

"Ne eomma. Waeyo?" sahut Baekhyun dari dalam. Lalu pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

"Hari ini kau kuliah siang kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu jemput sepupumu di bandara ne?" Bekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sepupu? Nugu eomma?"

"Jongdae. Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya menoleh kehadapan sang eomma.

"Jinjja? Jongdae oppa?" Nyonya Byun mengiyakan.

"Arraseo eomma. Aku akan menjemputnya." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya.

Pukul 10.00 disinilah Baekhyun, _Incheon International Airport_ menunggu sepupunya yang baru pulang dari China. Dengan membawa papan nama bernama sepupunya. Tak berselang lama orang yang ditunggunya datang juga.

"Jongdae oppa." Panggil Baekhyun. Orang yang dipanggil Jongdae oppa langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan sok coolnya namja tersebut mendekati Baekhyun. Saat sudah dekat dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun langsung memeluk namja tersebut. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eih, ternyata kau tak juga berubah. Tetap saja pendek." Ujar Jongdae.

"Yakk oppa!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan marah baby. Kau ini selalu saja seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar penuturan dari sepupunya itu.

"Kau tak rindu denganku? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Jongdae sambil mengusak rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu oppa~" Baekhyun kembali memeluk namja dihadapannya itu. Tak berselang lama Baekhyun kembali melepaskannya.

"Kajja kita pulang. Eomma sudah menunggumu oppa." Ajak Bakhyun.

Selama diperjalan mereka sama sekali tak ada yang diam, Baekhyun yang asik dengan pertanyaannya sedangkan Jongdae menjawab antusias dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang dilontarkan dan juga candaan yang selalu menghisi mereka.

"Baby, kau tak kuliah?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kuliah lah oppa. Aku kan tak malas sepertimu." ejek Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau begitu oppa antarkan ke kampus ok? Dan tak ada penolakan!" ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Kalau oppa kekasihmu pasti sudah oppa 'makan' saat ini juga." Kata Jongdae ambigu. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengarkan ucapan oppa disebelahnya ini.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya yang ada di kamar. Sedangkan Jongdae sedang sibuk berpelukan dengan Nyonya Byun. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun turun dengan tas dan juga beberapa buku tebal.

"Oppa kajja!" ajak Baekhyun. Byonya Byun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baekhyun~ah, bukannya kau akan kuliah? Kenapa mengajak sepupumu ini yang baru datang?" tanya Jaejoong pada putrinya.

"Ne ahjumma. Aku memang akan mengantar Baby Baekkie ke kampus Ahjumma." Jawab Jongdae.

"Apa kau tidak lelah hm?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, untuk baby Baekhyun apa sih yang tidak bisa?" Jawab Jongdae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya aka wink yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman maklum dari Jaejoong dan pout cantik dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita berangkat." Ajak Jongdae.

"Aku berangkat eomma." Baekhyun berpamitan pada sang eomma.

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Jongdae sampai lelah mendengarkan Baekhyun yang asik dengan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana tunanganmu itu baby?" tanya Jongdae tapi masih fokus pada jalanan. Baekhyun langsung menegang, sayangnya Jongdae tak melihat perubahan mimik Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya tau kabar bahwa Baekhyun sudah tunangan tapi tidak tahu kabar bahwa Baekhyun telah menyudahi pertangannya.

"Baby Baekkie~ kenapa diam?" tanya Jongdae karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Aaa, aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan itu oppa." Baekhyun menunduk sedangkan sepupunya itu langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun untung saja sepupunya itu tak menginjak remnya.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih oppa. Jadi aku saja yang mengalah." Raut wajah Baekhyun sudah berubah 100% dari awal mereka berangkat.

"Gwenchanna. Masih banyak namja yang mengantri untuk bisa mendapatkanmu baby." Ucap Jongdae sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari sepupunya itu.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di kampus. Baekhyun langsung keluar dan melambaikan tangan pada sepupunya itu yang sudah dianggap seperti oppanya sendiri. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun diantar oleh seorang namja mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan emosi. Chanyeol langsung menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung fakultas seni. Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan tenang kaget saat tangannya di cengkram oleh seseorang dan membawanya entah kemana. Baekhyun berusaha meronta tapi nihil, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan orang yang membawanya.

Saat sampai di taman belakang kampus, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan cengkramananya di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya, saat dia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang membawanya bola matanya mebulat karena dihadapannya sekarang ada seseorang yang selama ini berusaha ia hindari.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol tegas.

"Memang ada apa? Itu bukan urusan oppa kan?" Baekhyun malah ganti bertanya. Dia sudah bertekat untuk menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak goyah saat dihadapan dengan namja didepannya ini. Chanyeol mulai geram.

"Apa itu namja barumu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Baekhyun menciut. Tapi Baekhyun harus melawannya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Itu bukan urusan oppa. Lagi pula oppa sudah memiliki kekasih dan pertunangan kita sudah berakhir jadi oppa tak perlu ikut campur lagi urusanku." Ucap Baekhun. Saat dia ingin pergi, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lagi dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan ternyata itu cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Dan ini, aku mengembalikan cincin pertunangan kita." Baekhyun menaruh cincin tersebut di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempertajam tatapan matanya tanda tak suka. Baekhyun yang ingin berbalik menanggalkan Chanyeol malah ditarik tangannya yang membuat tubuh mereka berdempetan. Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol mencoba memperdalam ciumannya tapi Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang sudah diliputi emosi langsung menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Akh." Baekhyun merasa sakit dibibirnya tapi itu tak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Kenapa orang didepannya menciumnya seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah ciuman pertama untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol agar namja ini melepaskannya tapi Chanyeol malah mengikat tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Baekhyun tapi tak kehabisan akal, dia langsung menendang selangkangan Chanyeol sehingga sang empu langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan memegangi daerah privatnya.

Baekhyun langsung lari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang merintih kesakitan dan mengusap-usap bibirnya. Namun dia tidak ke gedung kampusnya melainkan ke luar dari gedung. Saat ini Baekhyun ingin sendiri dan menenangkan fikiran dan hatinya. Baekhyun lari menuju arah flatnya yang tak jauh dari kampus.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengejar Baekhyun tapi karena nyeri yang dilandanya, diapun mengungkan niatnya dan kembali ke parkiran mobil untuk pulang ke apartement. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa tendangan Baekhyun sangat kuat. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa seorang gadis yang sedang sakit hati maupun emosi kekuatannya tidak akan pernah terduga.

Sesampainya diflat Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Dia tak menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Karena yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya sendiri, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah seperti orang kerasukan yang marah-marah tak jelas. Dia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri yang selalu menyakiti Baekhyun. Bahkan dia tak mengerti jalan otaknya sendiri, apalagi tadi dia mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar. Pasti setelah ini gadis mungil itu akan lebih kecewa dan membecinya pikir Chanyeol.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Chanyeol pagi ini bangun dengan kepala yang berputar-putar, efek dari banyak minum semalam. Semalam Chanyeol kembali datang ke XOXO Club karena memikirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol minum sepuasnya. Sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan Kai yang sudah melarangnya.

"Aish, hanya karena Baekhyun aku seperti ini. Apa benar aku sudah mulai mencintainya?" Gumamnya. Selanjutnya Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi dan siap-siap berangkat kuliah.

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Chanyeol dikagetkan oleh keberadaan Dara yang sudah ada di apartementnya.

"Dara?" yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tak bisa dihubungi? Apa kau sangat sibuk?" Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan.

"Dan sekarang sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Dara.

"Ne chagi~. Sejak kapan sudah ada disini eum?" tanya Chanyeol. Sekarang tangannya sudah memeluk Dara dari belakang.

"Sejak kau masih tidur nyenyak. Dan singkirkan tanganmu Tuan Park, aku sedang me-" Dara tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya karena ada yang menginterupsinya.

"Chanyeol?" kata Nyonya Park tidak percaya. Chanyeol dan Dara menghadap ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat eomma/Nyonya Byun ada dihadapannya sekarang

"Eomma." Panggil Chanyeol. Nyonya Park maju mendekati dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"JADI KARENA INI KAU SELALU MENYAKITI BAEKHYUN. DAN SEKARANG BAEKHYUN INGIN MEMBATALKAN PERTUNANGAN KALIAN." Ujar Nyonya Park menggebu-gebu, nafasnya sudah naik turun karena emosi.

"Eomma, bukan se-" Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan tapi sang eomma sudah memotongnya duluan. Sedangkan Dara tak mengerti apa yang Nyonya Park ucapkan.

"Bukannya eomma sudah bilang kalau kau tak boleh berpacaran dengannya. Jadi selama ini kau tak menuruti apa yang eomma katakan?" tanya Nyonya Park. Air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Eomma, bukannya seper-" lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena sang eomma sudah menampar Dara sekencang-kencangnya. Dara langsung memegangi pipi kirinya yang panas.

"EOMMA." Bentak Chanyeol. Nyonya Park kaget karena putra kesayangannya membetaknya.

"Kau membentak eomma Chan? Dan karena gadis ini?" ujar Nyonya Park tersedu-sedu.

"Eomma maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya -" Nyonya Park tidak menghiraukan uapan putranya. Yang dia inginkan adalah pergi dari apartement putranya dan pergi menemui Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park dengan sekuat tenaga menuju lift yang tak jauh dari apartement anaknya. Untung saja ada yang baru keluar jadi Junsu tidak perlu menunggu lama. Menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Sesampainya di basement, Nyonya Park langsung menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa eommanya membawa mobil sendiri –karena memang biasa seperti itu-, dia juga langsung ke arah bestment dan dugaannya benar. Eommanya sudah mengendarai mobilnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menuju mobilnya yang parkir di tempat biasa. Lalu mengikuti mobil sang eomma. Apalagi saat ini eommanya sedang kalut, Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir.

Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menyusul sang eomma. Pikirannya benar-benar khawatir sekarang, takut eommanya kenapa-napa. Saat hampir mendekati mobil yang dikendarai sang eomma ternyata

BRUAKK

.

.

.

Mianhae readers-nim #bow ff ini semakin gak jelas aja.

Maaf banget atas keterlambatan ff ini. Gara-gara tugas yang seabrek bikin gak lanjut nulis nih ff. Dan di hari tenang seperti ini saya masih dihadapkan dengan tugas :'( jadi saya mohon maaf atas ff ini yang kurang memuaskan. Dan juga minta maaf karena aku gak bisa bales satu- satu reviewnya, tapi aku baca kok review readers-nim. Dan maksih untuk yang ngefollow dan juga ngefavorite. Aku mengucapkan banyak- banyak terima kasih #bow. Dan juga saudaraku ( chacha heenim) yang selalu ngingetin. :D udah deh cuap- cuapnya. Intinya terima kasih banyak.

Thanks to:

Indrisaputri, Gaemxian137, Nyohssehun, Nurul cynkeomma, TyaWuryWK, Guest, Wuziper, ByunViBaek,Girin92,JungKimCaca, Aya, NopwillineKaisoo, Clouds, Queenbrilliant57, Riexo, Jimpix0, Melisabudiasih, Neli amalia, Neorsa, Deniraalya1, Ifhachanchan, Deakwon, HaiiroSora, Baeks06, 48BemyLight, , Bbaeksong92


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : kim yuhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO mamber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (Genderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan Cahnyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan chanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan persaannya.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previews Chapter_

_Nyonya Park dengan sekuat tenaga menuju lift yang tak jauh dari apartement anaknya. Untung saja ada yang baru keluar jadi Junsu tidak perlu menunggu lama. Menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol terhadapnya._

_Sesampainya di basement, Nyonya Park langsung menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa eommanya membawa mobil sendiri –karena memang bisa seperti itu-, dia juga langsung ke arah bestment dan dugaannya benar. Eommanya sudah mengendarai mobilnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menuju mobilnya yang parkir di tempat biasa. Lalu mengikuti mobil sang eomma. Apalagi saat ini eommanya sedang kalut, Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir. _

_Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menyusul sang eomma. Pikirannya benar-benar khawatir sekarang, takut eommanya kenapa-napa. Saat hampir mendekati mobil yang dikendarai sang eomma ternyata _

_BRUAKK_

Chapter 7

Kendaraan yang ditumpangi oleh Chanyeol ditabrak truk dan berguling-guling hingga lima meter. Semua mobil yang ada dijalan tersebut langsung berhenti tak terkecuali mobil Nyonya Park. Nyonya Park menoleh kebelakang dan matanya membelalak saat sadar bahwa itu mobil anaknya, Chanyeol. Nyonya Park langsung keluar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Orang-orang yang ada tempat berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol. Setelah dikeluarkan, Nyonya Park langsung memangku kepala putra kesayangannya.

"Chanyeol~ah, ini eomma. Sadarlah sayang." Nyonya Park menangis sambil menepuk pipi Chayeol yang berlumuran darah berharap anaknya itu masih dalam keadaan sadar. Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol dapat membuka matanya yang berat.

"Eom-ma, mian-hae." Ucap Chanyeol tersendat-sendat. Nyonya Park menggeleng.

"Hustt, jangan dibahas sekarang. Ambulance akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi tetaplah sadar arraseo." Kata Nyonya Park, namun Chanyeol sudah merasa berat pada kedua matanya. Yang dia dengar terakhir hanyalah tangisan dan suara Nyonya Park.

.

.

Laki-laki paruh baya dengan terburu-buru menyusuri lorong rumah sakit Halyang. Setelah mendapat telfon dari istrinya, ia langsung keluar dari kantor dan membatalkan rapatnya. Yang difikirkannya sekarang adalah putra satu-satunya itu.

"Junsu-a~, bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol?"

"Molla, dokter masih menanganinya. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa dengan uri Chanyeol? " Yoochun atau Tuan Park langsung memeluk istrinya yang menangis dengan erat, menyalurkan kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Gwenchanna, Chanyeol anak yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewatinya. Gwenchanna, hustt~ jangan menangis lagi." Nyonya Park mengangguk lemah.

Tak berselang lama dokter yang menangani keluar dan melepas maskernya. Tuan dan Nyonya Park dengan sigap berdiri dari dududknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra kami dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Nyonya Park tak sabaran.

"Keadaannya cukup parah, banyak luka dimana-mana akibat pecahan dari kaca. Kepalanya juga terbentur dengan cukup keras namun tidak ada yang serius. Untungnya pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kami akan berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya jadi Tuan dan Nyonya tidak perlu begitu khawatir dan berdoalah untuk kesehatan pasien. Dan setelah ini pasien akan dipindah ke ruang rawat. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan dan Nyonya." Ucap dokter tersebut lalu membungkuk hormat. Tuan dan Nyonya Park bernafas lega tentang keadaannya putranya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas. Dia menggerutu sebal dengan orang yang menelfon pagi-pagi –dia gak sadar kalau udah siang-. Tanpa melihat ID callernya Baekhyun menscroll tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyeo." ucapnya dengan malas.

"_Baekie~ kau masih tidur? Cepatlah bangun dan segeralah ke rumah sakit!"_ Baekhyun menyerngit, yang menelfon ummanya tapi siapa yang dirumah sakit.

"_Yaa, cepatlah bangun. Chanyeol kecelakaan! Dia dirawat dirumah sakit Halyang."_ Kesadaran Bekhyun langsung mengumpul jadi satu. Tanpa menghiraukan seruan eommanya ditelfon, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun keluar dari flatnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa dia tak masuk hari ini. Setelah mendapat taxi, Baekhyun melesat kerumah sakit yang dikasih tau eommanya. Selama perjalanan perasaannya benar-benar khawatir dan tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun memanjatkan doa untuk orang yang dicintainya. Sesampainya didepan rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang rawat Chanyeol. Saat didepan pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun berhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam.

"_Aku mencintainya Ahjumma, begitupun dengan Chanyeol."_

Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan cepat dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir dengan pelan. Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus sesakit ini? Pikirnya. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikan perasaannya tersebut, lalu mengusap airmatanya yang menetes. Kemudian membuka pintu dengan pelan dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah seorang gadis yang sedang bertekuk lutut dihadapan Nyonya Park dan menangis sesenggukan. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Orang yang berlutut –Sandara- kaget atas perlakuan gadis yang ada sampingnya.

"Baekkie~, kenapa kau membantunya berdiri? Dia yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti ini dan dia juga yang telah membuat hancurnya pertunangan kalian." Kata Nyonya Park sambil menunjuk Sandara. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Eommonim, aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Dara noona." Dara yang disebut namanya kaget, dia merasa belum pernah berkenalan langsung dengan gadis disampingnya ini. Lalu Baekhyun membungkuk untuk pamit.

Baekhyun dan Sandara sekarang ada di taman rumah sakit. Mereka menikmati angin segar yang ada dan mereka masih saling diam padahal mereka sudah duduk selama 10 menit. Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan keheningan mereka berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

"Eum, noona?" panggil Baekhyun lirih. Sandara menoleh menghadap Baekhyun.

"Ak-." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Dara sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa benar kau tunangannya Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, dia ingin bilang iya tapi dia sudah membatalkan pertunangannya secara sepihak.

"Em, sebenarnya ya, tapi aku sudah membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Chanyeol oppa. Jadi noona tenang saja Chanyeol oppa akan tetap menjadi miliki noona." Baekhyun rasanya ingin meremas hatinya yang sakit tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dihadapannya Dara.

"Aku juga sudah bilang pada keluargaku dan ya mereka menerima keputusanku. Dan untuk keluarga Park aku juga sudah bilang dan mereka juga menerima keputusanku. Jadi aku berharap noona tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol oppa, aku yang akan berbicara pada eommonim. Noona tak perlu khawatir lagi." Baekhyun menampilkan eye smilenya. Dara juga tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Terima kasih," Sandara menggantungkan ucapannya. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksudnya tersenyum.

"Baekhyun noona, Byun Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih sekali Baekhyun." ucap Dara sekali-lagi.

'_Bila memang Chanyeol oppa bahagia dengan Dara noona maka aku akan melepasmu oppa. Aku juga akan membantu berbicara pada eommonim tentang hubungan kalian. Semoga oppa bahagia dengan Dara noona.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu, namun Chanyeol belum sadar juga padahal kondisnya sudah baik-baik saja. Entah mimpi apa sehingga dia tak mau bangun. Semua orang sudah mengunjunginya -sahabatnya- bahkan noonya juga sudah datang. Baekhyun juga selalu datang untuk menungguinya meskipun saat pulang kuliah. Dia selalu menjaga saat keluarga Park pulang untuk sebentar.

"Chanyeol~ah, kenapa kau tak sadar-sadar eum? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu! Apalagi eomma. Jaebal cepatlah bangun sayang." Nyonya Park mengecup kening putranya.

Lalu terdengar pintu yang dibuka dan nampaklah Dara dengan buah dan bunga ditangannya. Nyonya Park langsung menatap sengit kearah Sandara, namun Dara hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. Dia sudah bertahan selama ini untuk tidak masuk kedalam kamar rawat kekasihnya. Jadi dia sudah bertekat apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa masuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Ada apalagi kau datang kemari?" tanya Nyonya Park sinis.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Chanyeol kekasihku ahjumma dan ini aku membawakan sebuket bunga dan juga buah."

"Apa? Kekasih? Jangan harap kau jadi menantuku. Aku tak mau memiliki menantu yang sudah menghancurkan Park Corp, mengerti? Dan juga kau sudah merusak Chanyeol yang dulu baik sekarang berani dengan orang tuanya." nyonya Park menekankan setia kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi ahjumma-," perkataan dipotong oleh Nyonya Park.

"Apa?" Bentak Nyonya Park. Namun tiba-tiba Nyonya Park berlutut dihadapan Sandara. Sandara langsung kaget dengan perlakuan Nyonya Park.

"Ahjumma mohon, lepaskanlah Chanyeol. Ahjumma mohon. Jaebal! Jaebal Dara!" Dara bingung harus berbuat seperti apa dan menjawab apa.

Baekhyun dan Yoora yang baru akan masuk kaget saat melihat Nyonya Park berlutut didepan Dara. Dan tak terduga Chanyeol juga sadar dari tidurnya.

"Eomma/Eommonim." Panggil Yoora dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Nyonya Park menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Eom-ma," katanya lirih. Semua orang langsung mengerubungi tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana? Ada yang sakit? Yoora, tolong panggilkan dokter Choi." Yoora menggangguk lalu bergegas memanggil dokter yang merawat adiknya tersebut.

"Eomma, jangan seperti itu pada Sandara. Dia kekasihku." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Hati Baekhyun terasa diremas kembali. _'Kenapa cinta itu menyakitkan?'_ fikirnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, jadi kau tak akan mau melepas Dara? Dia yang telah membuatmu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Dan kau masih mempertahankannya?" nyonya Park benar-benar tak habisfikir dengan pemikiran putranya ini. Chanyeol akan membuka suara namun didahului oleh Baekhyun.

"Eommonim, biarkan Chanyeol oppa dengan pilihannya. Mungkin hanya dengan Dara noona Chanyeol merasa bahagia. Jadi Baekkie mohon eommonim mau merestui hubungan mereka dan juga Baekkie sudah membatalkan pertunangannya bukan? Dan eommonim juga sudah bisa menerima keputusanku. Jadi Baekkie mohon eomma juga mau merestui keputusan dari Chanyeol oppa. Meskipun aku bukan menantu eommonim, tapi tetap aku akan menjadi anak eommonim." Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanya barusan.

"Baekkie~" Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Sandara yang melihat adegan didepannya ini sungguh menyesakkan untuk hatinya, wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia juga ingin bisa memeluk eomma dari kekasihnya namun sayang hal itu mungkin tak pernah terwujud. Chanyeol melihat wajah sendu Dara namun sayangnya dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian dokter Choi masuk dengan Yoora lalu memeriksa keadaan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun Baekhyun dan Sandara masih betah duduk di sofa untuk menunggui Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap ditidurnya. Tidak ada yang saling bicara setelah Nyonya Park dan Yoora pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan fikiran-fikiran yang muncul pada benak mereka. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia akan beranjak pulang bila tak ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Ne Dara noona, waeyo?"

"Apa, apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali ditanyai oleh Dara seperti ini tubuhnya langsung menegang.

"Eum, eum, aku" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya karena bingung harus berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Jujurlah, aku tau bahwa kau juga mencintai Chanyeol. jadi kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya padaku. Setelah kejadian tadi aku merasa bahwa aku tak akan mungkin bisa masuk dalam keluarga Park akibat persaingan perusahaan kami. Aku juga sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Chanyeol bila" Baekhyun kaget dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Dara.

"Aku akan melepaskannya bila Chanyeol yang memintanya padaku. Aku juga akan pergi dari kehidupannya." Imbuhnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi orang yang terlelap itu mendengar semua perbincangannya.

"E, eonni akan tetap disini bukan? Aku harus pulang karena besok ada kuliah pagi."

"Ini sudah malam, tak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri malam-malam." Kata Sandara.

"Aniyo, aku sudah di jemput oleh Jongdae oppa. Jadi eonni tenang saja." Baekhyun tersenyum sampai menunjukkan eye smilenya. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Dara. Dia merasa seperti memiliki adik sendiri.

"Bye eonni." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas juga oleh Dara.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan, Dara mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Duduk disampingnya sambil menatap dengan lekat-lekat wajah tampan yang sekarang diperban. Dara menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya sedaritadi batinnya berkecamuk, dia yakin bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah mulai menyukai tunangannya tersebut namun kenapa masih tetap mempertahankannya yang jelas-jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keluarganya.

Dara menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, mencari kekuatan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku?" Ada jeda didalamnya.

"Aku takut disaat aku menggenggam erat tanganmu namun tiba-tiba kau melepaskannya dan berlari kearah Baekhyun. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau sudah mencintainya tanpa kau sadari." Dara meneteskan air matanya. Dan terlelap disamping Chanyeol.

Sedangkan dilain tempat –mobil-, Baekhyun hanya mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dia masih kepikiran dengan ucapannya Dara. _"Aku akan melepaskannya bila Chanyeol yang memintanya padaku. Aku juga akan pergi dari kehidupannya."_ '

'_Apakah itu mustahil untukku masuk kedalam kehidupan Chanyeol oppa?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Sedangkan sang pengemudi heran, tumben sakali sepupu mungilnya ini diam saja dimobil biasanya dia akan berceloteh disepanjang perjalanan.

"Baekkie-ya~" panggil Jongdae. Namun tak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik nama. Jongdae kembali bersuara.

"Baekkie-ya~" Baekhyun yang sadar membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap oppanya.

"Waeyo oppa?"

"Ada masalah? Mau berbagi denganku?" Jongdae sedikit-sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun, dia masih berfikiran jernih untuk tidak menatap Baekhyun terus bila mereka ingin selamat sampai dirumah. Baekhyun masih diam/

"Bagaimana?" bujuk Jongdae lagi.

"Aniyo oppa. Aku tak ada masalah apapun." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Namun Jongdae tau bahwa sepupunya ini ada masalah dan tak ingin semua orang tau.

"Baiklah. Biasanya kau itu cerewet sekali apalagi saat diperjalan seperti ini namun hari ini tiba-tiba diam tak berkutik."

"Yak oppa, aku berisik salah sekarang diampun salah. Lalu oppa mintanya seperti apa? Dasar menyebalkan." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, sepertinya ada yang sedang PMS." Jongdae malah cekikikan sedangkan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

12 hari telah berlalu, Chanyeol telah diperbolehkan pulang asalkan harus tetap istirahat yang banyak. Maka dari itu dia akan tinggal di mansion keluarga Park. Namun ada yang berbeda, Nyonya Park sangat acuh dan dingin dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian waktu itu. Bahkan untuk makan dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya tidak mau. Tuan Park, Yoora, dan Baekhyun sudah membujuknya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Sekarangpun tubuh Nyonya Park kurusan sehingga membuat siapa saja khawatir dengan keadaannnya.

Sekarang semua keluarga Park ada dirumah sakit begitu juga Sandara. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa datang karena kuliah paginya.

Tuan Park mendekati putranya, "Chanyeol-ah, bujuk eommamu untuk makan. Dari tadi pagi perutnya belum terisi sama sekali. Appa sungguh khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah kurusan, appa khawatir eommamu akan jatuh sakit."

"Baiklah appa." Chanyeol berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju eommanya yang sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaan selama Chanyeol dirawat.

"Eomma." Panggil Chanyeol namun hanya dibalas gumamam oleh sang eomma.

"Apa eomma ingin makan sesuatu? Kata appa sedari tadi pagi eomma sama sekali belum makan apapun."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu bagus? Bila eomma sakit lalu tidak ada kalian kan bisa menjalin hubungan tanpa ada yang menghalanginya." Kata Nyonya Park ketus.

"Yeobo/eomma." Panggil Tuan Park dan Yoora bersamaan. Chanyeol dan Sandara benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Semua barang sudah masuk dalam tas. Aku ingin ke mobil sekarang." Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang, Nyonya Park meninggalkan kamar inap putranya.

Semua orang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat perubahan dari Nyonya Park. Dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali Chanyeol mau pisah dengan Dara. Namun itu percuma saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin melepas Dara.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda, gadis mungil masih asik dengan kuliahnya sebelum ada yang mengganggunya –handphonenya bergetar-. Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya, ternyata eommanya mengirim pesan. Baekhyun menyerngitkan alisnya. 'Tumben sekali eomma mengirim pesan di jam kuliahku seperti ini.' Gumamnya. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun membuka pesannya, dosennya sudah menyuruhnya untuk presentasi.

Jam mata kuliah kuliah pertama telah usai, dengan buru-buru mengecek ponselnya.

"_Baekhyunnie~, setelah pulang kuliah datanglah kekediaman keluarga Park. Tolong bujuk eommonimmu untuk makan. Kata Yoora tadi saat eomma menelfonnya, dia tidak mau makan dan tidak keluar kamar setelah menjemput Chanyeol dari rumah sakit. Jadi jangan lupa ne?"_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalas pesan eommanya. "Baiklah eomma. Dan aku tak akan lupa."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir dengan eommonimnya. Semoga saja nanti Baekhyun bisa membujuknya. Kita doakan saja.

Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya itu ikut sedih, padahal dia sama sekali tidak tau maslahnya apa. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi Kyungsoo memnberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Baekkie-ya, wae gurae? Kenapa mukamu itu masam sekali." Guaru Kyungsoo.

"Yak, kyungie. Kau itu sahabat menyebalkan. Sahabatmu sedang sedih malah diajak bercanda." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya –kebiasaan-.

"Aigoo, yang sedang merajuk. Kenapa eum?"

"Kau tau Junsu eomma? Eommanya Chanyeol oppa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Beliau tidak mau makan dan tidak keluar kamar sama sekali, sehingga semua orang benar-benar khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Bahkan anaknya sendiri tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya sama sekali." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Benarkah? Kasian sekali Junsu ahjumma. Pasti kesehatannya menurun." Baekhyun membalas dengan deheman.

"Sebenarnya ini salah Chanyeol oppa, sudah tau hubungannya tidak direstui tapi tetap saja berhubungan dengan Dara noona itu. Sekarang kalau sudah begini semua orang juga kan yang repot." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Hei hei, kenapa kekasihku ini menggerutu eum?" baik itu Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan laki-laki berkulit tan yang ternyata kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo.

"Yak, kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba? Untung saja aku tak jantungan." Kyungsoo memukuli lengan kekasihnya.

"Aw aw aw, mian mian. Sakit chagi lagi pula aku tak bermaksud." Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar hitam menyebalkan." Kyungsoo bersedekap. Sedangkan Baaekhyun hanya terkikik geli saat melihat adegan disebelahnya ini.

"Kau tadi kenapa menggerutu seperti itu?"

"Itu, sahabatmu atau hyungmu yang bertelinga peri itu. Sudah tau tidak diijinkan berhubungan dengan Dara noona malah tetap mempertahankan. Sekarang eommanya berubah, bikin orang lain tambah khawatir apalagi dengan kondisinya." Kai yang mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu hanya diam tak menanggapi. Karena dia sendiri juga tak tau dengan jalan fikiran hyungnya yang satu itu.

.

.

Hari sudah menujukkan pukul 4 sore, jadwal kuliah Bekhyun untuk hari ini telah usai. Dengan buru-buru Baekhyun memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Setelah selesai dan berpamitaan pada Kyungsoo untuk pulang duluan, Baekhyun langsung menuju gerbang kampusnya untuk menunggu taxi yang lewat –Baekhyun memang tidak menyuruh Jongdae untuk menjemput-. Tak berselang lama, kendaraan yang ditunggu lewat. Baekhyun langsung masuk dan memberi alamat kediaman keluarga Park pada sang sopir.

Setelah sampai Baekhyun membayar taxi dan berjalan menuju mansion keluarga Park. Baekhyun disambut oleh Yoora yang sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama sang adik. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol disitu jadi dia hanya memberikan salam pada Yoora lalu menuju kamar Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol yang dicuekkin oleh Baekhyun, wajahnya berubah murung padahal tadi dia sudah siap-siap untuk memberi senyuman dan salam pada Baekhyun. Yoora yang melihat raut wajah adiknya, menyunggingkan senyum.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Eommonim?" panggil Baekhyun namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Baekhyun memanggil lagi.

"Eommonim? Ini Baekhyun. Bolehkan Baekhyun masuk?" hanya terdengar gumaman dari dalam kamr.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Nyonya Park sedang duduk menghadap jendela luar. Lalu Baekhyun menutup kembali pintunya.

"Eommonim? Bagaiman kabar eommonim?" namun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Park.

"Kata Yoora noona, Junsu eomma belum makan. Kenapa eommonim tidak makan? Bila eommonim sakit bagaimana?" Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapan Nyonya Park. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Semua orang khawatir, apalagi Yoochun appa. Pasti di kantor abeonim tidak akan tenang karena memikirkan eommonim." Bujuk Baekhyun. Namun hanya gelengan kepalalah yang dia dapat.

"Eommonim, jangan lah seperti ini. Baekkie mohon." Baekhyun sudah menitihkan air matanya.

"Bukankah dengan begini mereka bisa menjalin hubungan tanpa ada yang melarang. Apalagi kalau sampai aku jatuh sakit lalu mati pasti mereka akan senang." Kata Nyonya Park lirih.

"Aniya eommonim. Akin yakin Chanyeol oppa dan Dara noona pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaan eoomonim. Jadi eommonim harus makannya ya? Akan Baekkie suapi. Jadi Baekkie ambil makanannya dulu." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok lalu menuju dapur.

Saat menuju dapur Baekhyun sadar bahwa ada Chanyeol disana tapi dia memilih bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Apakah eomma mau makan?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Hah, syukurlah. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi eomma." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak karena terkejut dan tanpa disadari semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Op-pa, aku ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk eommonim." Chanyeol yang baru tersadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

Sejak di rumah sakit waktu itu Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun, namun tidak ada waktu yang pas dan barusan keinginannya tersebut terlaksana. Entah kenapa hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang padahal itu hanya sekedar pelukan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan ID callernya ternyata Dara. Chanyeol menengok kearah Bekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan lalu menscroll tombol hijau. Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari area dapur.

"_Yeoboseyo."_

"Hm, ada apa chagi?

"_Bisa kita berbicara sebentar? Tapi diluar. Aku akan menunggu di Maroon cafe."_

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Apa ini sangat-sangat penting?"

"_Ya, begitulah. Dan aku tak bisa membicarakannya lewat telfon."_ Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ada apa fikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan siap-siap."

"_Mianhae, padahal seharusnya kau istirahat diruah tapi aku malah menyuruhmu keluar."_

"Gwenchanna Dara-ya. Baiklah aku tutup." Sambungan telah terputus. Chanyeol menengok kearah dapur namun Baekhyun sudah tida ada disana.

Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya, lalu mencari jaket agar tidak kedinginanan dan juga celana yang lebih panjang yang ada di lemarinya. Kemudian dia mengambil kunci mobil yang selalu di meja tempat tidurnya. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol telah dibelikan mobil baru. Setelah itu dia turun, namun sebelum memegang hendel pintu ada seseorang yang mengintrupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa berpakaian seperti mau keluar?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata sang kakak.

"Aku akan pergi ke Maroon cafe dan tak akan lama."

"Meskipun begitu, kau itu baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan harus beristirahat total. Jadi aku melarang kau pergi."

"Ayolah noona, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ini sangat penting sekali." Kata Chanyeol memohon.

"Tidak. Kalau penting kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang kemari? Pasti dia tau kan kalau kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit?" Yoora masih berusaha untuk membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala.

"Memang noona tapi dia ingin bertemu diluar. Dan dia pasti sudah menungguku sekarang." Chanyeol tetap ngotot.

"Memang siapa yang akan kau temui sampai-sampai kau harus bertemu dengannya?"

"Sandara." Dan kata itu membuat sang kakak –Yoora- terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Yoora tahu bahwa sekeras apapun dia melarang sang adik, tapi adiknya itu akan tetap bersikeras apalagi ini berhubungan dengan Sandara.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat, cepatlah pulang, ada Baekhyun disini." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumah.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada gadis mungil yang mendengar perbincangan antara kakak dan adik tersebut.

Baekhyun buru-buru masuk ke kamar Junsu, lalu melihat eommonimya yang sedang istirahat –tidur-. Baekhyun bernafas lega, akhirnya eomma satunya ini mau makan dan istirahat. Lalu Baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang dia taruh di sofa. Entah kenapa dia ingin mengikuti Chanyeol untuk saat ini, dia benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, apalagi katanya penting. Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Junsu –Nyonya Park-.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Kau mau kemana?" ternyata Yoora sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Eh noona, aku ada urusan jadi aku akan pulang sekarang saja."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku pulang dulu noona. Annyeong." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi keluar dari kediaman keluarga Park. Kemudian menuju ke Maroon Cafe.

.

.

Chanyeol yang baru sampai di Maroon Cafe, lalu turun dari mobilnya. Dari luar dia telah melihat Sandara sang kekasih yang sudah menunggunya sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam cafe dan berjalan ke arah Sandara yang duduk dekat jendela.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Sandara tersentak oleh kedatangan seseorang di hadapannya ini. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu bahwa itu sang kekasih yang sudah datang. Chanyeol duduk didepan Sandara pas.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tak ingin memesan sesuatu dulu? Biar aku pesankan." Kata Sandara.

"Tidak, aku tak ada mood untuk makan atau minum untuk saat ini."

"Baiklah." Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Sandara juga tak membuka mulutnya untuk membicarakan hal yang sangat penting menurutnya. Namun Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar.

"Chan?" kata Dara akhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita putus." Chanyeol sempat blank setelah mendengar apa yang barusan ia dengar. Namun, setelah itu dia dapat menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan Chan, jadi aku mohon jangan biarkan aku mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Sandara menunduk.

"Sandara, lihat aku saat kau sedang berbicara. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu." Dengan perlahan Sandara mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau tak akan melepaskanku bila bukan aku yang menyuruhmu untuk melepaskanku?" tanya Chanyeol. Sandara kaget, bukankah kata-kata itu yang aku ucapankan saat bersama Baekhyun dirumah sakit fikirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kata-kata itu?"

"Aku mendengar langsung darimu. Aku mendengar apa yang kalian -kau dan Baekhyun- bicarakan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi kenapa sekarang kau yang akan melepaskanku?" imbuhnya.

"Ak-, aku hanya tersiksa dengan semua ini. Aku tahu bahwa semua keluargamu tidak menyukaiku. Mereka tidak bisa menerimaku seperti Bekhyun yang berada didalam lingkup keluargamu. Apalagi saat ini eommamu sangat tak bersemangat, aku tahu bahwa eommamu tak mau makan sama sekali. Makanya itu tubuhnya setiap hari mengurus. Dan aku tak tega dengan Junsu ahjumma. Makanya aku meminta putus denganmu. Karena dengan inilah Junsu ahjumma bisa kembali seperti semula." Sandara sudah sesenggukan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah dengan kekasihnya ini. Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya, eommanya akan mau makan dan melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya apabila dia putus dengan Sandara. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa benar dia harus merelakan Sandara untuk sang eomma? Lalu apa gunanya selama ini dia menunggu Sandara? Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol memajukan badannya untuk mendekati Sandara lalu mencium bibirnya, hanya menempel saja, tidak lebih. Namun itu semua dilihat oleh gadis mungil yang sekarang berdiri disebrang jalan Maroon Cafe. Dan dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaannya. Lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Sandara.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Sandara mendongak untuk melihat muka tampan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mau putus denganku. Bila tidak Junsu Ahjumma akan bisa sangat mengkhawatirkan –keadaannya-." Sebenarnya Dara tidak rela untuk meminta putus namun apa boleh buat hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar tidak menyakiti orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya maupun sekitar Chanyeol.

Hening cukup lama diantara keduanya. Chanyeol sedang memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Sandara. Menatap Sandara dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Baiklah bila itu maumu. Aku akan mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan." Namun Sandara merasa tidak rela, entahlah. Dia bingung sendiri dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Chanyeol menghadap ke arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya saat netranya bertatapan dengan gadis mungil yang sedang berdiri disebrang jalan.

'_Baekhyun? dan tatapan itu?'_ batinnya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan tempatnya ia berdiri setelah netranya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia sampai tak sadar bila jalan menuju rumah dan flatnya berlawanan arah.

.

.

TBC

**Aigoo, mianhamnida yeorobeun. #bow #bow telah menelantarkan ff abal-abal ini sampai berbulan-bulan tak terurus. Aku gak ada mood buat ngerjain lagi setelah kesibukan di kampus waktu itu. Dan ide ceritanya sudah menguap entah kemana. Aku pingin nulis tapi pas di depan laptop idenya gak ada yang muncul sama sekali. Eh, giliran gak buka ada ide tapi males buat nulisnya. Entahlah antara kemauan sama ide gak ada yang singkron sama sekali. Sekali aku minta maaf #bow Semoga saja di next-next chapter gak sampek molor sampai berbulan-bulan gini. Dan maaf banget buat chapter ini yang sama sekali belum memuaskan. Dikedepannya bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi #amin. Dan maksih untuk yang ngefollow dan juga ngefavorite ff abal-abal ini. Aku mengucapkan banyak- banyak terima kasih #bow. Dan maaf gak bisa bales review.**

**Jadi jangan lupa buat review lagi yeorobeun! :* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Break my Heart**

**Author : kim yuhee**

**Cast : Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun**

**Other cast : EXO mamber dan yang lain temuin sendiri**

**Diclaimer : All the cast belong to their management, family, and God. Typo's everywhere. **

**It's GS (Genderswitch)**

**Ini ff pertama aku yang aku publish klw ada kesamaan cerita mianhae, tapi ini dari ideku sendiri kok.**

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Baekhyun dan Cahnyeol dijodohkan sejak mereka belum lahir. Byun baekhyun merasa bahwa hatinya di beri harapan yang tak pasti. Sedangkan chanyeol gengsi untuk mengungkapkan persaannya.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previews Chapter_

_Chanyeol memajukan badannya untuk mendekati Sandara lalu mencium bibirnya, hanya menempel saja, tidak lebih. Namun itu semua dilihat oleh gadis mungil yang sekarang berdiri disebrang jalan Maroon Cafe. Dan dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaannya. Lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Sandara._

"_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Sandara mendongak untuk melihat muka tampan Chanyeol._

"_Kau harus mau putus denganku. Bila tidak Junsu Ahjumma akan bisa sangat mengkhawatirkan –keadaannya-." Sebenarnya Dara tidak rela untuk meminta putus namun apa boleh buat hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar tidak menyakiti orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya maupun sekitar Chanyeol._

_Hening cukup lama diantara keduanya. Chanyeol sedang memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Sandara. Menatap Sandara dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan._

"_Baiklah bila itu maumu. Aku akan mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan." Namun Sandara merasa tidak rela, entahlah. Dia bingung sendiri dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Chanyeol menghadap ke arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya saat netranya bertatapan dengan gadis mungil yang sedang berdiri disebrang jalan. _

'_Baekhyun? dan tatapan itu?' batinnya._

_Baekhyun meninggalkan tempatnya ia berdiri setelah netranya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia sampai tak sadar bila jalan menuju rumah dan flatnya berlawanan arah._

Chapter 8

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi dari tempat langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Tak menghiraukan tatapan Sandara yang bingung dengan mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Dara-ya, maaf aku harus pergi dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Chanyeol langsung keluar menuju arah jalannya Baekhyun. Sandara menghela nafasnya. Dia yakin bahwa tadi Chanyeol melihat seseorang namun seseorang itu entah siapa. Tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya bahwa itu tadi Baekhyun. Pasti Baekhyun tadi melihatnya –Chanyeol nyium Dara-. Hati Sandara tiba-tiba sesak padahal barusan dia yang meminta putus kepada Chanyeol. Namun, sekarang hatinya tak rela bahwa harus berpisah dari Chanyeol. Apalagi kenyataanya sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengejar seseorang yang telah mengisi hati mantan kekasihnya.

Namun, buru-buru Sandara mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak boleh egois lagi, apa yang sekarang dia lakukan adalah hal yang benar. Ya, Sandara meyakinkan dirinya sendri. Tidak boleh lagi ada yang terluka, meskipun sekarang hatinya sedang terluka. Dulu Baekhyun telah berkorban untuk kebahagiaan Chanyeol, jadi sekarang dia berkorban untuk kebahagiaan keluarga Park khususnya Junsu ahjumma atau Nyonya Park.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Baekhyun namun batang hidung gadis mungil itu tak terlihat. Apalagi lagi ini sudah memasuki waktu malam, yang berarti udara di luar lebih dingin. Dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menutupi tubuhnya. Chanyeol semakin khawatir, bagaimana bila tubuhnya kedinginan lalu sakit?. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan fikiran negativnya. Dia harus secepatnya menemukan Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku kemudian menelfon Baekhyun namun hanya suara _'maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan ini. Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi.'_ Chanyeol mengumpat dan menendang apapun yang ada disekitarnya, tak mengiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus berjalan dan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang terus jatuh. Dan sekarang gadis mungil ini berada entah dimana, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia berjalanan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya maupun flatnya. Sialnya handphonenya sudah mati akibat kehabisan daya. Dan sekarang dia tak tau ada dimana apalagi tempatnya ini sepi tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang seperti di jalan besar dan kendaraanpun juga tak ada.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap badannya yang mulai kedinginan. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang selalu menggunakan pakaian yang tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya dari udara dingin padahal sudah tahu tubuhnya sangan sensitif dengan udara dingin. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun kembali kearah jalan yang di lewatinya tadi sambil menengok ke arah belakang, mungkn saja ada orang atau kendaraan yang lewat sehingga bisa dimintai bantuan.

Dan ternyata keinginan Baekhyun terkabulkan, dari arah belakang ada mobil yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dan mobil itu berhenti pas di depan Baekhyun. Sang pengendara turun dari mobil.

"Baekhyun? apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar ini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Daehyun-ah." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Daehyun.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sekitar sini." Baekhyun nampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia katakan. Seteha beberapa detik berdebat dengan fikirannya, Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Aku tadi berjalan-jalan, namun tak melihat bahwa jalan ini bukan ke arah rumahku atau flatku. Jadi yah bisa dibilang tersesat." Lalu Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau ini, disekitar sini itu sepi kau tahu. Banyak orang jahat, makanya orang-orang memilih tidak keluar dari rumah atau naik kendaraan. Sedangkan kau malah berjalan kaki dan sendirian pula. Untung ada aku yang kebetulan lewat sini bila tidak? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf maaf, kalau begitu bisa antar aku pulang? Aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat."

"Baaiklah. Kajja naik." Mereka memasuki mobil lalu menuju kerumah Baekhyun. Namun, tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sedang mengepakan tangannya erat. Raut wajahnya juga mencerminkan ketidaksukaan terhadap interaksi Baekhyun dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia ketahui bernama Daehyun.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai didepan rumahnya. Saat turun dia juga tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Daehyun yang telam mau mengantarkan pulang. Setelah mobil Daekhyun melaju meninggalkan area depan rumahnya, Baekhyun masuk dan disambut raut wajah khawatir sang eomma dan appanya.

"Baekhyunnie~." Jaejoong atau Nyonya Byun memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Lalu melepaskannya saat dirasa Baekhyun sulit untuk bernafas.

"Dari mana saja eum? Eomma tadi menelfon rumah keluarga Park katanya kau sudah pulang. Lalu eomma menelfonmu dan ternyata tidak bisa dihubungi. Eomma dan appa sangat khawatir."

"Mianhae eomma appa, handphoneku mati kehabisan daya baterai. Jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi kalian atau rumah. Dan tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan." Ucap Baekhyun berbohong, namun tidak semuanya. Tuan Byun atau Yunho menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kalau begitu cepat naik ke kamar dan istirahat." Kata Tuan Byun sambil mengelus kepala putri tercintanya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Eoh, sayang sudah makan belum? Apa perlu eomma bawakan ke kamar?"

"Aniya eomma, lagi pula aku tak lapar. Kalau begitu Baekkie istirahat dulu eomma appa. Selamat malam." Lalu Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam." Kata Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bebarengan.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya. Setelah itu dia merebahkaan tubuhnya diranjang empuk kesayangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dia fikirkan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Seolah-olah dengan menghembuskan nafasnya beban yang ada difikirannya akan berkurang ataupun menghilang.

"Benar, sudah tak seharusnya kau berharap Baek. Chanyeol oppa itu hanya mencintai Dara eonni. Jadi berusahalah untuk melupakan perasaanmu itu. Lagi pula kau sudah bilang bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja dan tetap bahagia meskipun Chanyeol opppa tak bersamamu." Monolog Bakhyun dan tak terasa air matanya turuun membasahi pipinya. Baekhyu teringat adegan yang dia lihat secara langsung. Dan itu membuatnya kembali sesenggukan.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Chanyeol malah mengunjungi XOXO Club, dimana teman dan sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul. Memasuki ruangan itu Chanyeol disuguhi dengan musik keras yang merusak gendang telingan namun Chanyeol tak mempersalahkan itu. Dia langsung menuju meja bartender.

"Hai dude, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Baru pulang dari rumah sakit seharusnya kau itu istirahat." Orang tersebut ternyata Kris.

"Kris hyung kenapa kau sekarang seperti noona atau eommaku yang selalu cerewet." Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras. Sedangkan sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak hyung, kenapa kau malah menjitakku? Aku kan tak salah apapun?" kris kembali menjitak laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Tak salah apapun? Kau datang kesini setelah baru pulang dari rumah sakit itu salah. Dan kau telah membuat Junsu ahjumma sedih dan sakit, itu juga sebuah kesalahan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut hyungnya ini.

"Kau benar hyung. Itu semua salahku." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dilipatan tangan di meja.

"Aku tau kau ada masalah. Jadi kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Kris meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, lalu menuju ruangannya.

Setelah 15 menit, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, ternyata tadi Chanyeol ketiduran sebentar. Dengan gontai Chanyeol keluar dari club tak menghiraukan wanita-wanita yang mengajaknya berdansa. Kris kaget melihat Chanyeol tak berada di tempatanya, lalu dia bertanya pada salah satu bartendernya yang bernamet tag Gongchan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" bartender tersebut kaget atas pertanyan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"Baru saja dia keluar." Lalu Kris berlari menuju area parkiran. Namun tidak ada orang yang dicarinya. Kemudian Kris kembali masuk ke dalam club.

Setelah membelah jalanan Seoul, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di mansion keluarga Park. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan disambut tatapan tajam dari noonnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Yoora jengkel. Namun yang di tanyai tak menghiraukan sama sekali. Dia malah berjalan melewati noonanya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Yak. Park Chanyeol!" teriak Yoora. Chanyeol berhenti dari jalannya. Yoora berjalan menuju adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku habis bertemu Sandara, noona. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang. Dan sekarang aku mau keatas, aku sungguh-sungguh lelah." Chanyeol memelas. Lalu tanpa meminta persetujaan dari noonanya, Chanyeol menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Sedangkan Yoora masih terbengong, dia melihat bahwa tatapan dari sang adik mencerminkan orang yang lelah, kecewa, sedih, putus asa intinya sang adik tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Saat ingin bertanya lebih lanjut ternyata sang adik sudah tak berdiri dihadapanya. Yoora menghela nafasnya lalu menuju kamarnya.

.

*****PCY&amp;BBH*****

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 namun Baekhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut strawberrynya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan eommanya dilantai bawah. Baekhyun malah menutup telinganya dengan gulingnya. Entahlah, rasanya hari ini Baekhyun ingin membolos saja. Baekhyun akan kembali tertidur apabila tidak ada suara nyaring yang ternyata berasal dari handphonenya. Baekhyun menyerngit saat meliat ID Caller yang tertera adalah Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo." Kata Baekhyun malas-malasan.

"_Yak. Jangan bilang kau masih tidur? Ini sudah pukul 9 Byun Baek. Sebentar lagi dosen kesayanganmu itu akan masuk."_ Omel seseorang dari sebrang. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu apa hubungannya pikirnya.

"Sst, jangan berisik burung hantu. Aku ingin bolos hari ini asal kau tahu. Dan ada apa kau menelfon?" Baekhyun yakin bahwa sahabatnya ini menelfon tidak hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaanya, pasti ada hal lain.

"_Ah iya, aku hampir lupa memberi tahumu."_ Kyungsoo malah cekikikan dari sebrang sana.

"Ada apa?"

"_Barusan Chanyeol oppa dari sini dan dia menanyakan keberadaanmu."_ Hati Baekhyun menghangat tiba-tiba. Jarang-jarang kan orang itu mencarinya.

"Lalu?" suara Bekhyun terdengar agak antusias.

"_Eey, setelah aku bilang Chanyeol oppa mencarimu kau sangat antusiast. Tadi saat aku bicara kau malas-malasan."_

"Aku tidak."

"_Kau iya!"_

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu bagaimana?"

"_Bagaimana apanya?"_

"Kau mengatakan apa Kyungie'ku sayang?" lalu Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi.

"_Aku bilang kau belum datang dan mungkin akan datang terlambat. Jadi yeah, aku menyuruhnya menemuimu setelah pulang kuliah."_ Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. _'Berarti kemungkinan Chanyeol oppa akan menemuiku?' _batin Baekhyun.

Bila Kyungsoo disebelahnya mungkin Baekhyun akan menciumi pipi sahabatnya itu, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali lesu. _'Apa mungkin Chanyeol oppa hanya ingin berterima kasih sudah mau membujuk eomma Park kembali makan dan telah meyakinkan eommonimnya itu untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Dara eonni?'_ batinnya lagi. Entahlah, intinya Bakhyun harus masuk kuliah hari ini bila ingin tahu jawaban ari pertanyaan yang bersarang diotaknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu di kampus Kyungie'ku." Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telephone secara sepihak tanpa menunggu sahutan dari sang penelpon. Lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung sudah masuk kuliah? Bukannya harusnya istirahat? Dan maaf karena aku belum mengunjungi hyun selama di rumah." tanya Sehun yang baru datang dan menemukan hyung sekaligus sepupunya sudah duduk di tempat biasanya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku bosan di rumah. Apalagi noona akan mengoceh di sepanjang hari bila aku melakukan ini dan itu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum bila ingat noonanya yang selalu mengoceh di sepanjang hari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu ahjumma?"

"Eomma sudah lebih baik. Meskipun eomma tetap tidak mau keluar dari kamar paling tidak eomma sudah mau makan setelah bujukan dari Baekhyun."

"Baek-" belum sempat Sehun meneruskan perkataannya, namun seseorang sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Hyung, kau tadi sedang mencari Baekhyun noona ya?" Kim Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil dengan Kai menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda hyung satunya ini. Chanyeol yang menutup matanya lalu membukanya.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata sedari duduk disebelah sepupunya itu.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Yang dipanggil seperti mendengus kesal.

"Dasar hyung menyebalkan. Untung saja Baekhyun noona sudah membatalkan pertunangan kalian kalau tidak setiap hari Baekhyun noona akan menangis terus-terusan. Apalagi sekarang ada Dara noona yang sangat sangat kau cintai." Ceplos Kai. Chanyeol hatinya tertohok menengar penuturan Kai. Dan semua orang masih belum ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah putus dengan Dara. Sehun langsung meninju lengan Kai, sedangkan Kai langsung merasa bersalah.

"Hyu- hyung, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Kai dengan muka bersalah.

"Gwenchanna. Lagi pula yang kau ucapkan benar Kai." Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya sampai dosennya datang.

_Skip Time_

Tak terasa kuliah untuk hari ini telah berakhir, Baekhyun merasa hari ini sangat cepat dilaluinya. Dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di bibir mungilnya Baekhyun memasukkan buku-bukunya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia karena di Chanyeol oppa, tapi bukan berarti kau terus-terusan senyum seperti itu." Goda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum malu, mukanya benar-benar memerah.

_Drrtt drrtt_

Handphone di saku jaket Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun mengambil dan membuka sms yang dikirim oleh seseorang, yang ternyata seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum.

_**From: Chanyeol oppa**_

_**To: Baekhyun**_

_**Baek, aku akan ke fakultasmu. Jadi jangan pulang terlebih dahulu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. **_

Lalu Baekhyun dengan cekatan membalas sms dari Chanyeol.

_**From: Baekhyun**_

_**To: Chanyeol oppa**_

_**Baiklah oppa. Aku akan menunggumu di taman. **_

_**Send**_

"Pasti itu tadi Chanyeol oppa bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Baekkie~. Annyeong." Kyongsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong. Hati-hati di jalan." Baekhyun juga membalas lambaiannya. Baekhyun lalu bersipa-siap menuju taman.

Beberapa menit Baekhyun menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Lalu mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya.

"Be-belum oppa." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang selalu gugup bila berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang melanda mereka berdua. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan.

"Baek/Oppa." Panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah beberapa detik saling bertatapan. Mereka kembali hening.

Senja sudah keluar dari peradabannya namun mereka masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Baekhyun yang sudah tak kuasa dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua lalu memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa oppa ingin bertemu denganku? Katanya ada yang ingin oppa katakan padaku." Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol tetap diam saja.

"Kalau memang oppa tidak jadi mengatakan apa-apa lebih baik aku pulang saja." Baekhyun yang akan beranjak dari duduknya, lengannya di cekal oleh Chanyeol sehingga kembali duduk.

"Ak-aku ingin berterima kasih padamu tentang eomma." Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan benar-benar memasang telinganya untuk mendengar dengan baik tentang orang disampingnya sampaikan.

"Dan" Chanyeol menggatungkan ucapannya.

"Dan apa oppa?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Dan, dan maukah kau tetap menjadi tunanganku Baekhyun?" pertanyaan yang barusan meluncur dari mulut orang disampingnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun diam di tempat. Entahlah, perasaannya campur aduk, senang dan bingung jadi satu.

"Mak-maksud oppa?" Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya, tetaplah jadi tunanganku Baek. Aku tak ingin kau lepas dariku. Aku ingin kau selalu ada untukku dan selalu berada di sampingku." Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sandara eonni? Oppa tidak mungkin mencampakkan Dara eonni bukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Asal kau tau Baek, aku sudah berpisah dengannya." Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Bagaimana bisa? Batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Disaat kau melihat kami di Maroon Cafe, disaat itulah kami sepakat untuk berpisah. Dan itu keinginan Dara yang tak ingin menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk eomma. Dan ini juga permintaanku benar-benar dari hatiku bukan dari suruhan atau paksaan siapapun." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu ciuman itu?"

"Itu hanya untuk mengetes perasaanku padanya. Dan ternyata aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi dan perasaan itu telah berubah. Sekarang orang yang aku cintai berada didepanku saat ini. Aku mencintaimu Baek! Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta dengan Byun Baekhyun." Entah kenapa air mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba menetes.

Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, sedangkan Baekhyun malah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka sama sekali bila cintanya akan terbalaskan meskipun harus mengalami kesedihan yang sangat amat. Chanyeol hanya mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun agar gadis mungil yang sedang dipeluknya tenang dan ternyata berhasil. Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun lalu kembali mendekatkan kembali.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau bukan menjadi kekasih dan juga tunanganku Baek." Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Nde oppa." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan betapa hangatnya hembusan nafas dari namja di depannya. Bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir Baekhyun telah menempel sempurna, setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol mulai menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, sedangkan sang empu meringis kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya. Dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun dan mengajaknya bertarung lidah namun Baekhyun masih pasif dan Chanyeol memahami hal itu. Lama mereka berdua berciuman Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dikira Baekhyun kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun terengah-engah dan disudut bibirnya terdapat saliva entah milik siapa. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membersihkan saliva tersebut. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar bersemu merah hingga kedua telinganya, Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum geli. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa langit sudah gelap.

"Kajja kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya agar di genggam Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menerima dengan senang hati.

.

.

"Oppa tidak masuk dalu?" tanya Baekhyun. Yeah, mereka barusan sampai di kediaman Byun.

"Aniya. Aku akan ke bandara chagi~." Baekhyun menyerngitkan alisnya. Seolah-olah Chanyeol tahu apa yang difikirkan Baekhyun.

"Sandara akan kembali ke Paris sekarang, jadi aku ingin meminta maaf padanya sekaligus mengucapkan perpisahan padanya." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak marah kan chagi?"

"Aniya oppa, aku mengerti kok. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Namun lengan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol mencuri ciuman dibibirnya. Baekhyun bersemu merah lalu keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Oppa hati-hati di jalan dan jangan ngebut." Lalu Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara. Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian di kampus. Ough, muka Baekhyun kembali merona.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah Baekhyun mendatangi eommanya yang berada di dapur. Baekhyun langsung memeluk eommanya dari belakang.

"Eoh, Baekhyunnie~ kau mengagetkan eomma saja." Jaejoong mengelus dadanya.

"Hihihihi." Baekhyun malah cengengesan.

"Waeyo? Sepertinya putri eomma sedang bahagia. Ada seseuatu?" tanya Nyonya Byun yang sedang mengelap tangannya lalu berputar menghadap putrinya. Baekhyun memperlihatkan jari-jarinya yang salah satunya terpasang sebuah cincin yang dulunya merupakan cincin pertunangan dengan anak keluarga Park.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Baek?" Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya akan kembali mengenakan cincin itu. Padahal setahunya cincin itu sudah di kembalikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol yang memberikannya padamu? Tanya Nyonya Byun lagi.

"Nde eomma. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol oppa akan menyematkan cincin ini padaku. Dan Chanyeol oppa memintaku jadi kekasihnya sekaligus tunangannya eomma! Sekarang cintaku sudah tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi eomma. Chanyeol oppa telah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Baekhyun kembali memeluk eommanya sakng bahagia.

"Chukkae uri Baekhyunnie~. Semoga kau selalu bahagia chagi. Eomma sungguh bahagia. Appa dan oppamu pasti juga akan bahagia sekali mendengar kabar ini." Nyonya Byun juga memeluk erat Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian ibu dan anak itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu Baekkie ke kamar dulu ne eomma." Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung melesat kekamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan gembira sambil membenarkan sweternya agar rapi. Eomma dan appanya heran melihat putrinya itu.

"Baek, mau kemana?" tanya Yunho –sang appa-.

"Ah, appa eomma. Baekhyun ingin ke supermarket sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku beli."

"Perlu appa antar?" tanya Tuan Byun lagi.

"Aniya appa." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula Baekhyun juga tak akan lama. Aku berangkat dulu appa eomma." Lanjutnya, lalu Baekhyun melesat keluar rumah.

45 menit dihabiskan oleh Baekhyun untuk berbelanja dan berjalan dari rumahnya ke supermarket. Baekhyun keluar dari supermarket sambil memakan ice cream strawberry favoritenya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung ria dan juga memakan ice creamnya dengan nikamat. Lalu ada segerombol orang mendekatinya dari arah depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini.

"Wah wah wah, ada seorang gadis manis yang jalan sendirian di tempat sepi." Kata salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

"Bi-bisakah kalian minggir? Ak-aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantong plastik yang dia bawa. Apalagi disekitarnya tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, sangat sepi. Sungguh malang uri Baekhyunie.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu?" Kata yang lainnya. Baekhyun berjalan mundur guna menghindari orang-orang di depannya ini.

"Kenapa berjalan mundur? Takut dengan kami? Kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ak-aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun tetap berjalan mundur namun segerombolan orang itu malah tak gentar mendekati Baekhyun. Salah satu orang itu mencekal tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha memberontak.

"Tolong! Tolong! Tolong aku!" Baekhyun tetap berusaha memberontak namun salah satu kawanan mereka menampar dengan keras sehingga sudut bibir Baekhyun berdarah. Rasanya sangat perih dan panas sekali.

"Hiks hiks hiks, bi-biarkan aku pulang." Rasanya sakit sekali saat berbicara, namun Baekhyun harus tetap memohon agar dilepaskan. Sayangnya itu tidak mempan sama sekali bagi gerombolan itu.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang bila kau mau menemani kami senang-senang gadis manis. Jarang-jarang kami menemukan gadis manis sepertimu. Rasanya kami ingin memakanmu disini." Dan semua orang di gerombolan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Salah satu kawanan dari gerombolan itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang, sampai Baekhyun terduduk di tanah dan isi dari kantong plastik yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun ikut berserakan. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena benturan yang cukup kuat antara pantatnya dan tanah.

Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan apalagi didaerah ini tidak ada orang sama sekali. Meminta tolongpun tidak ada hasilnya, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya. Baekhyun memanggil –manggil nama Chanyeol. Hanya nama kekasihnyalah yang muncul dalam benaknya.

'_Chanyeol oppa, tolong aku! Oppa!'_ Bekhyun kembali menangis. Apalagi seseorang dari gerombolan sudah merobek sweternya dan sekarang berusaha merobek kaos tpis yang di kenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan pegangannya pada kaosnyanya agar tidak bisa dirobek meskipun Baekhyun sudah ditampar berkali-kali.

Rasanya kepalanya berkunang-kunang sekarang dan pandangannya mengabur. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lelah dan sekarang dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi.

'_Oppa. Chanyeol oppa tolong aku. Mianhae.'_ Hanya kalimat ini yang dilontarkan Baekhyun di hatinya.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan Review:**

**Deakwon:** ini chapter lanjutannya, makasih reviewnya. Review lagi nde? Kekekek

**ChanHunBaek**: aigoo, senengnya Dara and Chanyeol putus. Yulyul juga seneng kok #smirk ini udah fast update belom? :D makasih reviewnya. Review lagi chapter ini.

**Neli Amalia**: ini chapter 8nya. Makais atas reviewnya. Review lagi chapter ini.

: iya, gak pa-pa lah ternistakan dulu mungkin di akhir nanti bahagia (?) maaf buat keselahannya, udah kebiasaan yg di inget" noona. Jadi pas pengen nulis eonni eh gak singkron deh antara otak sama tangannya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo atas kesalahannya. Semoga di chapter ini ga ada kesalah lagi #amin. Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini.

**Yousee (guest**): udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Kekeke makasih reviewnya. Review lagi chapter ini.

**Saputriindri**: namanya aja cowok, kan biasanya(?) gitu emang. Maaf buat keselahannya, gak singkron deh antara otak sama tangannya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo atas kesalahannya. Semoga di chapter ini ga ada kesalah lagi #amin. Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu review untuk chapter ini.

**Park31**: makasi udah suka sama ff abal &amp; absurd ini. Makasih juga udah riview. Reviewnya ditunggu lagi.

**LightB**: udah ke jawabkan pertanyaannya? :D makasih udah review. Reviewnya di tunggu lagi.

**TyaWuryWk:** jangan digebukin(?) yah abangku meskipun gregetan :D baby baekkie ternistakan lagi :'( makasih reviewnya. Jangan lupa riview lagi.

**Misslah (guest):** ini udah di next. Makasih reviewnya. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

**Guest**: Maaf buat keselahannya, lagi gak singkron deh antara otak sama tangannya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo atas kesalahannya. Semoga di chapter ini ga ada kesalah lagi #amin. Makasih atas koreksinya. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

**Kaichanyeol**: hai juga kaichanyeol(?), kalau mereka –chanbaek- nikah tamat lah ff ini. Kekeke dan maaf buat kesalahannya yang keterlaluan(?) #bow lagi gak singkron deh antara otak sama tangannya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo atas kesalahannya. Semoga di chapter ini ga ada kesalah lagi #amin. Makasih atas koreksinya dan reviewnya. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

**Nur991fah**: mianhae, jeongmal mianhae atas kesalahannya. #bow Semoga di chapter ini gak terulang lagi :D dan jangan lupa review lagi :D

**Fvirliani**: makasih udah suka sama ff abal-abal and absurd ini #bow gak apa-apa kok :D yulyul seneng malahan. Dan ini udah lanjut! Jadi tetap review lagi :D

**Anungkim (guest**): hahahah bukannya ngantuk lagi, pas nulis gak sinkron antara otak sama tangan :D jeongmal mianhae #bow disini baby bak itu aku jadiin cewek tapi karena ya begitulah jadi salah deh #bow #bow semoga di chapter ini gak ada kesalah lagi. terima kasih udah mau ngoreksi ff abal-abal and absurd ini. Jadi ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

**Istiqomah813**: ini udah di next. Makasih reviewnya. Chapter ini review lagi. kekekeke

Thanks to:

Chapter 6

**TyaWuryWK, ChanHunBaek, clouds, ifhachanchan, hyunie young, JungKimCaca, indrisaputri, happy virus, ByunViBaek, nutnutnut, NopwilineKaiSoo, Byun Sehyun, Baekkiechuu, Park321, asti, , whet.K, KTH9512, Luhanssi, NaruSuke99, Nisha483, byeons, faneeeyyy, niaaaa26, princes23, Taman Coklat, Lee Min Ah **

Chapter 7

**Deakwon**, **ChanHunBaek**, **Neli Amalia**, , **Yousee (guest), Saputriindri**, **Park31, Light-B, Ch4nbaekcum,** **TyaWuryWk, Misslah (guest), Guest, Kaichanyeol, .35, Nur991fah, Fvirlian, Anungkim (guest**), **Lucky8894, Istiqomah813, parkyubi **

Yang belum kesebut yulyul minta maaf! #bow :D :D


End file.
